Perseus Jackson And The Forethought Five: Against All Odds
by RM-JG-TE Fanfiction
Summary: A few months later, Percy disappears and leaves Camp Half Blood baffled by his disappearance. Continues the story of the leader of the Forethought Five: Percy Jackson, who finds his destiny in this world with his family, friends and lover. Battles will begin and wars will be waged but will he pull through against all odds? Sequel to Perseus Jackson and The Forethought Five.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

**Jake: WOOH! We're back! B-A-C-K! BACK! Man I miss the love!**

**Twista: That's right! RM-JG-TE Fanfiction is back with the awaited sequel! Perseus Jackson and the Forethought Five: Against All Odds!**

**Roy: Hey guys, we're back and expect loads of more PJO and HOO creativity with us three. We would like to start off that thanks to all of you we broke our Quota of 300 reviews! How fucking great is that!?**

**Jake: Pretty awesome if you ask me and now here we are to give the 1****st**** chapter of our new story which will have its twists, turn and our own personal alterations to everything.**

**Twista: As usual! Leave a review a favorite and a follow if you want to see more!**

**Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Jason 3****rd**** Person POV**

Between having no memory of who the hell he was and what the heck he was doing, Jason felt as if the situation was familiar to him. It's as if he had been in a situation like this before.

Standing on the Grand Canyon Skywalk with the harsh raging winds blowing past him, he held a golden coin in his hands clutching it tightly as his blonde hair whipped against the wind. His supposed best friend, a loud, energetic Latino called Leo and his supposed girlfriend her had no memory of, a native American looking girl named Piper was struggling to hold on against the violent winds Dylan, the Venti, was making.

Man, when Jason thought that guy was much of an annoying prick before he just rose up the dick meter when the guy summoned the storm around him. His blue eyes looked at their Wilderness Coach, a short 5 foot buffie with a baseball bat of all things called Coach Hedge.

The short yet buff man raised his club and said "Valdez isn't going to hold on any longer! You seem to know your stuff! Hold him off while I go save Valdez!"

Yelping and closing his eyes as the coach ripped off his pants and his cap, he was surprised to see a pair of hairy goat legs and a pair of short stubby horns that poked out of his head. Scowling, he held the bat up and Jason's eyes widened as he now saw it was a massive wooden club with small branches on it.

Okay this was turning from weird to 'freaking the hell out of me' for Jason. First off, he had woken up in a Wilderness School Bus on some sort of field trip he had no idea about. He was holding hands and was sitting next to a cute girl who was supposedly his girlfriend but he had no idea who he was. Next, he had met his supposed best friend who he also had no idea about and worst of all he had no idea who the hell he was except that his name was Jason and that was just due to Piper calling him that on the bus.

Now, holding the golden coin in his right hand, Jason watched as the coach ran to the floating storm spirit who laughed and sent two of his kind towards Jason as they turned into horse like wisps of wind.

The equestrian spirits thrashed wildly as they ran towards him as their hooves thundered and their cries induced fear to everyone but Jason found himself calm as he held the coin and instinctively flipped it in the air and caught a golden sword that felt right in his hands.

Going with what he felt, he slashed sideways as the spirit approached him running and with a loud cry, the spirit roared in pain and disintegrated into golden powder. The second one ran at him full force and tackled him back further from his position but as he was pushed, Jason felt his hand grip on his sword and with a downward stab, the spirit exploded into golden dust as Jason tumbled on the ground, closely falling off the skywalk.

Dylan moved the coach away and said "You are very powerful Demigod! A problem for the future…my mistress only asked for the two and you are a third party, a hindrance and for that, you will die."

The sky darkened as the wind roared and Piper fell off the edge falling down the Grand Canyon. Lightning crackled and with a flick of his hand, Dylan sent it to Jason's chest making him fly back off the skywalk, spiraling down the Grand Canyon with his supposed girlfriend.

The blonde found himself alive, a bit smoking and falling down a thousand foot drop, but alive. He watched as Piper flailed around falling, screaming for her life. He didn't know her but he felt a sensation in his gut and with a tug, the wind blew in his direction as he grasped Piper's waist and pulled her close.

The girl looked at him surprised as they rose from the closing in ground and soared back up to the top of the Canyon where Coach Hedge was swing his club in the air yelling "You want some goat buddy! I'll give you some goat!"

Dylan snickered as Hedge waved his club and leapt at him screaming "Die!"

The coach was whipped by the wind while Leo was struggling to stand against the wind. The spirit's eyes widened as he saw Jason hold Piper as the black smoldering spot on his purple shirt smoked, completely destroying the shirt.

The spirit growled and said "That was enough lightning to kill ten men!"

"Apparently not," said the blonde with a pair of narrowed eyes,

The spirit felt uneasy as he felt himself slowly losing control of the air around them and he scowled as he lifted Leo with the air and said "I will settle with this one!"

Just then, the coach quickly recovered and somehow tackled the wind spirit off the cliff yelling "You wanted goat buddy well you've got it!"

Through the raging winds, Jason, Piper and Leo yelled for the coach who was laughing wildly as Dylan and him faded into thin air as they spiraled down the air and nearly crashed on the bottom.

The air died down as Jason threw the sword on the air in instinct and caught it as a coin once again. Stunned, Piper was speechless as Leo said "Dude! What the heck was that? The sword? Coach with goat legs and Dylan being a storm thing?"

"A Venti," corrected Jason out of slip, "I don't know what's going on, I don't even know who you two are besides your names."

"Did you hit your head or something?" said Leo in confusion,

"No I didn't," said Jason, "I don't even know who I am."

"What?" asked Piper, "Jason this isn't funny, I just had the weirdest day of my life and I don't like these jokes."

She held his hand for support but he pulled away from her as if she burned him and he said "Look, I really don't know who you or I am. All I know is Jason is my name but other than that, it's a blank."

A horse's cry was heard from above and the three froze thinking it was another Venti attack but as they looked up, they saw a flying chariot being dragged through the air by what looked like…horses with wings?!

Leo watched them descend as he said "What the hell…"

"Leo…" said the girl nervously, "it isn't slowing down! We've better move!"

Jason pushed Leo and Piper away as the chariot and horses ran past them as it came to a stop, quickly, a girl with long black hair with silvery black eyes holding a bow stomped over to them and Piper said "What was that! We could have been run over!"

Leo was stunned by how she looked, she was gorgeous. She wore a black shirt with a silver vest with a black bow emblem on it. The girl wore blue jeans and sneakers while she dropped the silver and black bow and she narrowed her silver obsidian eyes at all three of them and she looked at Jason, who was missing a shoe.

The Latino ran a hand through his hair and said "Hey, I'm Leo and-"

She kicked him aside, pulled Jason in the air with inhuman strength as she held him in the air by his burned shirt and said "Who are you and what do you know of Percy Jackson?"

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

What just happened? First off, we were attacked; beat thrown off a cliff and now this girl was lifting Jason in the air as if he was nothing. She must be really strong. Piper shook her head as she got up and said "I don't know who you're asking about but put Jason down!"

Leo was a bit hesitant and said "Calm down lady!"

The girl dropped Jason hard on the ground with a thud and said "She said the one with one shoe is the clue to Percy. She said it was now tell me what the heck you know!"

"Zoe!" said a female voice, "Calm down!"

Off the chariot, a blonde girl with an orange shirt that read Camp Half Blood ran towards the girl called Zoe and said "You need to get yourself together Zoe; she said he was just a clue not the answer."

The girl scowled as another girl, a younger one about fourteen years old with green eyes and short black hair ran towards them and said "Did we find anything?"

Zoe scowled and said "Nothing, just the supposed clue and two other Half-Bloods."

"Gleeson Hedge," said the blonde, "he was the protector stationed here. Where is he?"

"He fell down the cliff and faded with that storm thingie and saved us." Said Piper,

Grimly, the blonde nodded and said "He knew the risks. He was a brave one."

"That I can agree with," said Leo with a grin,

Jason groaned as he tried to sit up and he said "Percy Jackson?"

Quicker than a blink, Zoe had drawn two scary looking knifes and held it to Piper and Leo's neck as she stepped on Jason's chest and pressed saying "Familiar name? What do you know?"

"I don't know!" yelled Jason, "All I know is my name is Jason and that's it! I have no memory on who I really am what am I doing here!"

Zoe narrowed her eyes and sheathed her blades as the youngest girl said "Well then? What do we do now Annabeth? They don't know who Percy is obviously so well then what now?"

The girl was in a camp half blood shirt like the blonde except she wore blue shorts and she had a sword by her side. Her green eyes glowed with power and Annabeth the blonde who had a small dagger sheathed on her belt said "Ara of course we bring them in. What are they? Fifteen? Sixteen? A bit past from the God's promise huh?"

"I guess," said the green eyed girl, "I'm only fourteen so how should I know."

The vested girl watched the compose themselves and said "We bring them in. Apparently these ones know nothing at all."

"Where are you taking us?" said Piper,

"Please call us by our names," said Annabeth, "I'm Annabeth, the younger one is Ara while the eldest is Zoe. We're here to take you to Camp Half Blood."

"Camp Half Blood?" said Piper,

She didn't like being called a Half-Blood. Half American and half Cherokee, It didn't sit well with her and Leo himself felt it too. Jason sort of found it a familiar claim but he couldn't put his finger to it as Annabeth held up her hand and said "I'm not being racist guys, you see, you three are half bloods meaning one of your parents is a God."

"What!?" said the three,

"That's right," said Zoe, "Now get on, a friend of mine back home could have a word with you. When you see him, don't mention his eye, it s a sore subject so comply or he'll deal with you."

"I don't like this…" thought Piper as she got on the Chariot and Ara, the kind girl smiled at her and said "Don't worry! Claude and Bido here will fly us back safely!"

"Claude and Bido?" said Leo with a laugh,

The two horses grunted in anger as Ara said a bit angry, "Don't laugh! These two are nice!"

"You can talk to them?" asked Jason with wide eyes,

Ara nodded as she said "I'm an equestrian speaker like my brother Percy!"

Leo and the duo looked surprised and looked at her coax the horses and then Piper looking at the two winger horses asked "Aren't these called Pegasus?"

"Pegasi," corrected Annabeth as Zoe sat in front without a word, the blonde sighed and said "Are you three ready?"

The three gulped and nodded as Annabeth nodded at Ara and the girl patted the Pergasi's bodies and said "Let's fly boys!"

With a tug, the three inexperienced riders leaned back hard as the Chariot soared into the air to wherever they were being taken.

**AN**

**Roy: Well here we go! A bit boring I admit but we are now on the way to CHB where the story begins!**

**Jake: We won't see Percy till a WHILE later since you know, Son of Neptune.**

**Twista: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did! Leave a review, a follow and a favorite!**

**Roy: Peace out guys! Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter should be out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**Roy: So I am alone for today, the two are having a date leaving me here alone…I made them do it, they needed one haha.**

**Roy: I prefer being alone but hey, who needs people? Here's the new chapter!**

**Roy: Everyone better be pumped for this since we will meet a member of the forethought once again! How is he now? Anyways replies!**

**The Prince of Souls: It gets better! (I hope)**

**Dragonlilo: Here you go! Enjoy!**

**BlackWolfSpirit1: Neither was I. *High five* That means a lot to us if the two were here they'd say thanks too! I'm just the nerd of the trio, not awesome, just a humble shut-in. Thanks for the support!**

**Epicator13: Thanks! That feels amazing to hear someone say that! We humbly thank you.**

**Roy: As always, leave a favorite, follow and a review if you haven't!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Allen's 3****rd**** Person POV**

Kneeling on the grounds with his arms in chains, the one eyed teen could only watch as his enemy, his most hated figure and the bane of his existence, Kraxus the Twisted Bolt, stood before him with his disfigured blade for an arm drag on the ground.

His body was beat and blood as it was months ago. He was bleeding through his lips and eye and a gaping wound on his stomach bled out as he wheezed for air. Looking at his enemy, the former demigod bared his sharp fangs as his purple lined black skin glowed with power. He wore battle armor made of monster parts while his horns glimmered under the light.

His eyes dragged as their eyes met. Red and black met as Allen gasped for air and Kraxus laughed as he punched him hard on the stomach with his rock hard fist.

Spitting out blood, Allen groaned and was repeatedly beat while Kraxus held his face and said "Foolish mortal, you are still nothing compared to me."

His claws scratched his face deep and he bled form his cheeks as Allen retaliated by spitting blood at his face. The monster merely grinned with his bloody face and said "Not nice…"

His sharp claws sank into his shoulder as Allen howled in pain. Kraxus chuckled as blood slid down his shoulders and said "Pathetic…"

Suddenly, a dark yet teasing voice only Allen heard said "You seek vengeance? But you are too weak. Together we will achieve it! Embrace my power!"

Allen was too weak to reply as Kraxus brought his claw over his remaining eye and the monster spoke "Let's see how you do without that other eye."

With a start, Allen woke up sweating profoundly as he put a hand over his remaining eye and he spoke "Just a dream…just another dream…"

He sat up his bed in the Forethought Cabin and looked around his room. His neat room was orderly as usual and no sounds came from anywhere in the Cabin meaning he was alone inside once again.

It had been months since Percy disappeared and his siblings often left to search. He had to stay and deliver prophecies and when he could, he inquired the oracle on where Percy could be with his dreams and visions but often he would have a nightmare about Kraxus ripping his other eye out, him killing Jack, Tadi and Ethan again and even him killing whoever was left.

Wiping the cold sweat off his head, he stood shirtless and picked up his eye patch on the nearby nightstand and slipped it over his left eye. He remembered a few months ago when he lost his eye, he was lifted into the air by Kraxcus jamming his sharp finger in his left eye making him a screaming ball he led in the air.

Looking at his nightstand, a picture of him and Riley smiling and holding hands while Talon snapped a shot of them a few months ago, his is girlfriend, Riley, was off searching for Percy while Talon was looking on his ends as well.

Shaking his head, he put on a red shirt, looked at the mirror and fixed his messy hair and closed his right eye. The dark voice grunted and said "They approach my friend…so it begins…"

Allen opened his eyes, ignored the voice as he slipped on two bracelets and said "Soon…"

**Jason 3****rd**** Person POV**

Flying over the supposed Camp, Jason was sort of impressed on how it looked. The area was large and good looking as green forests surrounded the camp and large cabins stood with different designs.

Piper clutched the side of the chariot while Leo did the same out of fear but Jason felt comfortable in the air. Wind blew past them gently, not like Dylan's which was angry and chaotic but this was gentle and soft.

Ara whistled and said "We're here! Down boys!"

"Hold on!" said Annabeth as she held on the seat and their descent began,

Jason felt really alive as the air's speed rose and they gently descended down into the landing area where they were greeted by Will Solace who slung his bow on his back and said "Hey guys! You're back! Find anything? Hope the chariot didn't break it's kind of busted right now."

The demigod's left the chariot and let go of the two Pegasus and Zoe said "Not much of a problem."

Leo looked a bit green and sick as he clutched his stomach. Piper slowly got off and said "That was fast…"

"Never again," said Leo, "It's like Disney Land all over again."

Jason calmly held the gold coin inside his palm and watched as campers in orange shirts flocked them. He knew they had no ill will but he felt as if this was wrong, he was in bad territory and a voice barked at the back of his head telling him to run.

Shaking it off, Jason looked at Leo and said "You okay?"

"I think…" said Leo looking less green,

"So this is…Camp Half Blood?" said Piper,

"You're a bit slow aren't you hon?" said a tall Asian girl who was wearing jewelry,

Leo starred at her while Piper said "I don't exactly know where this is…"

"That's cute dear," said the Asian girl,

Piper growled as Annabeth went between and said "Drew, not now. Any minute someone will be claimed and then we'll show everyone around."

Jason felt as if he knew what I meant but Zoe had a scowl on her face as she looked the Asian girl in the eye and the girl backed off a bit as Zoe said "Has any of them returned?"

The girl shook her head and said "But one eye is still there as usual."

"Hey!" said Annabeth, "Drew don't talk about Allen like that!"

"But it wasn't an insult," said Drew, 'The one eye makes him more mysterious, kind of hot actually."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as Ara said "Riley wouldn't like to hear that one. Imagine if she heard it."

"Her?" said Drew, "please little girl she's nothing."

Zoe rolled her eyes as she adjusted her vest and said "Nothing as in riding a griffon, being a huntress and fighting Allen toe to toe?"

Leo waved his hands and said "Wait, wait, wait! What's going on and what's being claimed?"

Suddenly, everyone went quiet as they looked at Leo who had a flaming hammer over his head. The Latino went silent and said "What's everyone looking at?"

"Dude…" said Jason gesturing to his head,

Leo's eyes widened as he looked up and said "What?! Whoa get it off! Get it off!"

"Calm down," said Zoe, "You got claimed boy."

"Claimed by what!?" said Leo,

"Your dad apparently," said Annabeth, "Hephaestus, God of Fire and the Forge. Will, you got him?"

Leo was pulled away as Annabeth said "I guess I've got Piper then. Come on."

Piper was taken away by the blonde to show her around while Drew locked her arms around Jason's arm and said "I've got the cutie! Come on!"

Zoe sighed thinking Drew would just do something stupid and she said "No, I'll show him around, I need to stop by our Cabin anyway."

Drew frowned as she said "Don't you already have Percy?"

Zoe growled as killing intent leaked from her while everyone quieted down at the mention of the name. Jason felt a chill and thought "Who was Percy Jackson?"

Drew felt weak in the knees as she felt Zoe's intent and she composed herself as she let go of Jason and said " will you show around I guess. Call me later!"

The campers dispersed as Ara waved and ran off saying "Bye Zoe! I'll go see if Nico is here!"

Zoe gave a small smile as she ran off and Jason said "He's Percy Jackson's sister right?"

"One of three," said Zoe with a nod,

Honestly, he was still afraid of her since she gave off such a intent that scared everyone off. Also their first was meeting was her nearly castrating him which gave her some more terror points in his book.

"Where are the other two?" said Jason,

She didn't reply as she said "Follow me, I'll show you around."

**3****rd**** Person Leo POV**

"So…" started Leo walking beside Will Solace, "My dad is the God of what again?"

"God of Fire and Forges," said Will, "you know, big ugly guy who was thrown off Olympus by his mom?"

The story rang a bell as Will stopped before a large Cabin that kind of looked like a workshop. Heat and a familiar feeling emanated from the Cabin that made Leo feel drawn to it yet a grim feeling was also coming from the cabin.

"Cabin Nine," said Jake with his hands in his pocket. The blue eyed teen that towered over Leo shrugged and said "Come on man, follow me, I'll show you to your siblings."

Leo followed the Apollo Counselor inside the Cabin where teens ranging from people his age and about the pre-adults. They all looked so different and Leo couldn't believe that they were all related by their father.

"Guys," said Will, "I bring you your new brother, Leo Valdez."

"Hey guys!" said Leo, "What's up?"

Murmurs were passed around as Leo felt uneasiness spread through him. Did they not accept him? Bowing his head, Leo frowned as a girl about his age stepped up who had a greasy shirt and a towel on her neck.

"Sure Nyssa," said Will giving her a nod, "Show him around, I'll see you guys later for dinner."

The girl nodded as she wiped her sweaty forehead with her towel and Will walked out. The girl then said "Welcome Leo, I'm Nyssa, your sister."

"Sister huh?" said Leo, "Sounds cool."

She gave a small laugh as she gestured for him to follow. The girl was pretty cool by Leo's standards. She showed him around pretty well and she was nice. She was welcoming and as they passed through the forges, his sister picked up a small contraption and started tinkering with it saying "And these are the forges."

The warm blast of the forges roared and Leo felt right at home. Siblings were everywhere working on their own projects. A guy was hitting a hot piece of metal with his hammer, another was cooling a newly made sword while some guys were tinkering with a small machine that sparked and flew towards Leo with its blades spinning.

The Latino ducked as the machine crashed on the wall and burst into flames. Another grim feeling was felt and Leo said "Dang was that some kind of weapon?"

"No," said Nyssa, "It was supposedly a portable fan…"

Everyone in the forges went silent as Leo said "Bummer"

His sister gave him an impassive look and said "Come on, I'll show you to Jake Mason, our counselor."

Soon, she led him to the bed areas where a guy who absolutely looked like he had been mauled by a bear sat on a wheel chair across the room. Several bandages were on his body and a cast was around his leg.

Leo was taken aback and his curly hair bounced as he stepped back and said "Whoa, what happened to him?"

The guy stopped fiddling with the thing in his hands and said "Hey Nyssa, who's the new guy?"

Nyssa smiled as the guy rolled his wheelchair and said "Hey man, names Jake Mason."

Leo shook the guy's hand and said "Bro what happened to you?"

"Not a big deal." Said Jake,

Nyssa's eyes turned worried as Leo then said "What's with everyone being bummed out? I mean this place looks like fun but why the long faces?"

Jake sighed as he put down the machine and said "Everyone thinks our Cabin is under a curse or something…"

Nyssa and Jake were silent as Leo raised a brow and said "Is it?"

"We don't know," said Nyssa, "Ever since Beckendorf died, our cabin acted as if it had a curse. Sure, more campers came and all was well but up until Percy disappeared, things started getting bad."

"There it was again," thought Leo, "Percy Jackson, who the heck was that guy?"

"You see," said Jake, "We have this little problem, we sort of have this dragon problem in the woods."

"A dragon? As in the real life fire breathing lizard?" asked Leo with excitement,

"Nope," said Jake, "That's Talon and Asteron, the dragon I'm talking about is a Celestial Bronze Dragon."

"Dang," said Leo, "I'm guessing the thing wrecked you, you're pretty good looking if you were."

"Just lucky Fecilia was here when it happened," said Jake, "otherwise I guess I would have been in a full body cast."

"So what's going to happen to the dragon?" asked Leo,

"As soon as Talon or Fecilia gets back, the Cabin is forced to take it down and rain acid on it with the hoses. Too dangerous to keep around."

"Really?" asked Leo, "That's too bad."

"I know right," said Jake, "I wanted another chance with it…"

"And look worse?" interjected Nyssa, "not going to happen guys sorry."

Leo seemed a bit bummed about the news and then said "Wait, you guys need this Talon guy or this Fecilia girl. Who are they?"

The two Campers exchanged looks as Jake nodded and said "Well let's say they're two of Percy's five siblings. They're not exactly blood siblings, see they were adopted at a young age and were raised together. They're sort of the elites at Camp, best fighters and people in their respective fields."

Leo sounded surprised as he said "How are they? Let me guess, they have massive egos like some guys I met before."

"Not even close," said Nyssa, "See, Talon is a Legacy of Hephaestus meaning he is kind of our nephew while his dad is a dragon. The guy is really strong and he can talk to animals along with turning into a humanoid dragon or a full one. Fecilia on the other hand is a freaking medic of all things and an amazing one at that. As a fighter, she's got power over ice and she can make icebergs out of cabins in seconds. Funny thing is that the two are in a relationship and Talon seems to like being whipped."

The two chuckled at that thought while Leo said "They sound pretty cool."

"They are," said Jake, "but don't get on their bad side."

"How?" said Leo, "I tend to do that."

"Just don't put any of their family members in harm's way and you're good. For a weird bunch they are very protective of each other."

Leo looked away thinking of having a close family like that, just then, by the forges, he caught a glimpse of a hooded woman who gave him a strained look and he thought with wide eyes "Tia?!"

He rubbed his eyes and the woman was gone. Nyssa gave him a pat on the shoulder and said "Leo, you okay?"

"Maybe he needs some rest," said Jake, "Nyssa punch in bed number 326 for me will you?"

The girl looked uneasy and did as she was told and a high tech looking bed appeared and Leo said "That's some bed."

"It was Beckendorf's," said Nyssa, "Unless you're okay with a dead man's bed then you can have it."

Leo gulped and pointed at the bed saying "he didn't die there did he?"

"No!" said Jake, "He died in the war with the Titans last year. I'm guessing Nyssa told you?"

Leo nodded and couldn't believe his siblings were fighting a war as he was running away from another foster home. He shook his head and said "It's all cool, I'll take it."

Jake nodded as he gestured to Nyssa and said "I'll need to get some things, you'll be fine here Leo?"

He nodded as Nyssa pushed Jake away and he sat on the bed with his hands on his knees and said "Wonder how Jason and Piper are doing?"

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

"So I look for a weapon here?" asked Piper digging through a pile of swords,

Annabeth nodded as she held a broken dagger and said "Yeah, we'll need to find you a weapon."

She picked up a good looking sword but found it uncomfortable in her hand. The Cherokee girl held it awkwardly as Annabeth put down a bow and said "That weapon is pretty good, dual sided, balanced and well made but it looks like you don't find it comfortable."

Piper put it down on a shelf as Annabeth said "Look for one that'll suit you because if you're out there fighting those monsters again, you'll need your best weapon to defend you."

"I don't even know anything about choosing weapons," said Piper,

Annabeth shrugged and said "Then we keep looking, consider it as if you're looking for a shirt that best suits you."

Half an hour passed and the two girls found nothing to suit Piper best. Just as Piper gave a sigh, a dull looking knife caught her eye and she picked it up. Its scabbard was rough and leathery and the handle was short and worn but when she drew the blade, a triangular knife head glimmered in the light and reflected her face on its surface.

"Wow…" said Piper,

For some reason, as she looked at herself in the blade, she looked more beautiful than what she thought. Annabeth saw this and said "Hmm, that's Katoptris, it means mirror in Greek."

"Mirror?" said Piper, "Kind of suits the look."

"Like it?" asked Annabeth, "If you do then take it, honestly no one would even pick it up considering its last owner."

"Who was it?"

"Helen of Troy," said Annabeth,

"Helen?" asked Piper, "**The **Helen of Troy?"

The blonde nodded and said "Same Helen, her first husband gave it to her and as it was named, she used it only as a mirror but as a weapon, I'm guessing it's not half bad."

Sheathing the dagger, Annabeth nodded and said "It suits you, take it."

Piper attached it to her belt in a single sling and Annabeth then said "Now that's over, let's show you around."

Exiting the weapon house, Annabeth gave her a tour of the Cabins; Piper recognized each Cabin's God and Annabeth appreciated having someone actually know what she was talking about.

Walking past the Nemesis Cabin, Annabeth then said "After that, we have the Cabin of the Camp called the Forethought Cabin."

The Cabin was simply a large house that resembled a minimized mansion. It was white all around and its roof was simple red. On the front door, there was a symbol of an eye and a fire burned brightly in their yard.

"Forethought Cabin?" asked Piper, "Who's their God?"

"None," said Annabeth, "You see there are only six people occupying that cabin and only two out of six are here right now. Their Cabin has a long story but to say in short, they're the camp's elite fighters."

"How good are they?" asked Piper,

"Well…" said Annabeth as she looked at the cabin, "One is a half dragon, one is a medic with ice powers, another is a master tactician and mist manipulator, another is a Griffon Rider, there's Artemis' Champion while the leader is the Champion of Hestia who has taken down Titans on his own."

"Wow…" said Piper, "Why are they gone?"

"The leader's name is Percy Jackson." Said Annabeth, "He went missing a month ago now the entire cabin along with the camp is searching for him around anywhere we can think of."

Piper was awed at their cabin and then saw that symbol by the door on Zoe's vest and said "That girl Zoe, is she a part of this cabin?"

"Mhm," said Annabeth, "She's the Champion of Artemis and Percy's girlfriend."

The Cherokee nodded remembering how scary Zoe had been and as they left the Cabin. Now they passed by a tall Cabin made of marble and supported by pillars. Piper felt drawn to it as she ignored Annabeth and walked inside the Cabin to see a large statue of a woman with a burning pyre at her feet.

The symbols she held made Piper have one guess.

Hera, the Goddess of Marriage.

Her glare was stony and hard as if to say "Mother knows best or I'll stomp you.

Piper was speechless as Annabeth said "So umm yeah this is the Hera Cabin, you know her. She has no kids so it's just honorary."

Piper gave her no mind as she peeked behind the statue and under the cold area, she shivered and saw a tall, tan guy with an eye patch walked out from behind as his two bracelets glittered and he said "Hey Beth"

The blonde approached the brunette guy and gave him a hug saying "Hey Allen, what are you doing here."

His one eye looked left and right as he said "I don't know, just a feeling."

"Found anything?" asked the guy,

Piper, though intrigued by the eye patch realized that this was the guy Drew was talking about. To admit, he looked good even with the eye patch and it gave him a mysterious aura.

"Nothing," said Annabeth, "Riley or any of the others haven't come back yet too?"

The guy nodded and said "Yeah, last time Riley was here she was angry that she can't find one trace of Percy."

"How about on your end?" asked Annabeth,

"Nada," said the cyclops,

He noticed Piper and raised both brow and said "Who's that?"

"New girl," said Annabeth, "Piper, this is Allen San Jose, Percy's brother, a occupant of the Forethought Cabin and the Oracle of Delphi."

Allen extended his hand and smiled with his eyes closed and said "Call me Allen, nice to meet you."

She shook his hand but then the area turned cold as the room's torches died and Allen clutched her hand, opened his good eye to reveal a pitch black dark void and he spoke as the room shook "Free me!"

Annabeth watched as the two collapsed and she screamed for help.

**AN**

**Roy: So here it is! So sleepy…**

**If you guys enjoyed this chapter leave a review and tell us what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**Jake: Hey everyone! We're back! Sorry we took so long! So much workload for the last three weeks of class…**

**Twista: Poor Roy is sick too! He got something called Dengue which is mosquito flu. He's in the hospital and apparently he's had it for a while and he's been quiet about it.**

**Jake: Poor guy, hope he gets better. He may be a dick at times but hell, we're best friends and cousins.**

**Twista: Hope he gets well soon…he even said to start without him. We visit him every day. So I will reply**

**Replies:**

**xRinneandSharinx: The boys and I have got a lot planned *wink***

**The Prince of Souls: Was it? Well we're glad it had quite an impact!**

**Epicator13: Aww really? Thanks! Wow that means so much to us!**

**Fantomfaire: Hey! Glad to be back too! Plot will take some turns but key moments are still there.**

**Dragonlilo: Thanks!**

**Wolfman613: Sure! Here you go!**

**BlackWolfSpirit1: Funny in a good way? Hopefully haha. Thanks for the long review! Sounds like Roy to me haha.**

**BJStarlington: Thanks!**

**Moonwolf77: Thanks! Well Roy was alone and no one to proof read and he was up till 5:30 am.**

**UberUmbreon: Wow thanks for the uber long review! I wouldn't say we're as good as the God of PJO fanfics himself, even Roy wouldn't say so. Sorry man but Hazel has to come and the two, no matter how much we want to, can't come back. It'll defeat the purpose of killing them in the first place.**

**Jake: Well we're done here! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Jason 3****rd**** Person POV**

I was a bit scared after Chiron had spoken with me alone but then there was my vision of a lady telling me to free her. I told Chiron about the Canyon and then he sent me out with Zoe. He was kind of weird but he seemed to know something.

As we walked past the Hermes Cabin after these two guys called the Stolls tried to sell me s0me hair gel, Zoe had her hands in the pockets of her vest near her stomach as she said "If you're going to stay here, absolutely do not buy anything from those two."

"Why not?" asked the blonde,

Zoe gave him a passive look and said "Go ahead, it's just a warning."

Jason noticed the deep bags in her eyes as if she had not been getting any sleep at all. Her tired expression was stony as she straightened herself as we passed by a Cabin that looked like a Barbie house. From the distance we had, I could smell strong scents of perfume.

"Cabin of Aphrodite," said Zoe without looking at him, "beauty freaks and heart breakers. Remember the clingy girl form a while ago?"

Jason remembered Drew who had wanted to show him around Camp, she was pretty he admitted that but he could sense that it was not natural. She gave off a feel of carelessness as if she didn't care whatever she did and she had a strong smell of perfume which he, in his opinion, did not like.

Zoe winced as a shriek was heard from the Cabin and Jason said "What happened in there? We need to help!"

"I broke my nail!" shrieked a whiny voice,

The girl in the silver vest rolled her eyes and said "Did I mention they're drama queens too?"

The blonde then walked away with the former huntress and she slowly said "You said you knew nothing. Even about yourself?"

Openly, he replied "Not a thing, I don't know who I am, what I was doing there and why you were looking for me, the guy with one shoe."

The black haired girl swept her hair behind her ear and said "It's because of my boyfriend, Percy Jackson."

Jason didn't ask as she continued "He went missing a few months ago and we can't find him. Not a scent or a trace to be found and that's coming from a former huntress of Artemis and a talented Griffon Rider."

"Artemis?" said Jason, "Like Diana?"

"Yes," said Zoe, "That was her Roman name…"

Suddenly, Zoe felt a jolt of pain from the back of her head as if she knew something about this but when she searched for the memory, it was not there. Breathing deeply, she sighed as Jason said "I woke up on that bus with this in my hand."

He pulled out the golden coin he had in his pocket. Holding out his palm, Zoe took it for inspection. For half a second, the blonde felt a pang of regret as Zoe took it but brushed it aside.

Zoe inspected the coin and read the inscriptions. Jason caught it as she tossed it back and said "It's old, never like anything I've seen before but its enchanted I can tell."

Pocketing the coin, she walked forward holding a hand up as she said "Follow me; I need to get something back at my Cabin. You wanted to know about Percy right? I'll tell you there."

Soon, they came before the Forethought Cabin and Zoe walked to the door, opened it into the hall and said "Come on, just stay in the living room for a second, I'll be quick."

Standing in the living room as Zoe dashed up the stairs, Jason looked around the living room. It looked like a mansion and a roaring fire was in the fireplace. Weapons hung on the walls while several books and magazines ranging from ones titled 'West Texas Monthly' and 'How to Keep Your Lizard's Scales Shiny'

The wall was decorated with ornaments and weapons ranging from spears, swords, axes and bows. Inscriptions were under them as a pair of glowing green scimitars hung on the wall and under it read '_Kampê's Scimitars, Defeated by Talon'_

_More weapons were on the wall and a giant pitch black mace was on the wall in vertical position as the plaque read 'Astraeus' Mace, defeated by Percy and Fecilia'_

_ Lots of more relics were hanged and even a giant serpent skin fashioned rug was on the large floor and a small plaque of the floor read 'Pelt of __Vregnth Ternock__ , the Lydian Drakon. Defeated by Talon.'_

_ Jason was surprised by the size of it and laughed a bit reading on the plaque "Suck it Drakons."_

_ He then looked at the part of the room where an entire wall was filled with pictures. It was pretty happy looking seeing a small family. Each picture went on from little kids to teenagers but suddenly, in the closer pictures, two people stopped appearing in the pictures. A semi blonde guy and a pink haired girl._

_ He noticed one picture with only the two of them and as he was about to read the plaque, Zoe coughed in her hand and said "What are you looking at?"_

_ "Nothing…" said Jason, "Just the pictures."_

_ Zoe went over, pointed to a new picture where Percy was laughing, pointing a finger at Talon who was frozen to the neck in a black of ice. She put a finger over Percy's laughing face and said "That's Percy."_

_ Looking over the other pictures, he noticed Percy had sea green eyes with a rim of gold around them. He was lean, tanned and tall, not as tall as the older guy but pretty tall indeed. _

_ Grazing through the other images, Jason garnered what Percy's siblings looked like. Zoe then explained who Talon Dragon Lord was, Fecilia the Frozen Warrior, Allen the Advisor of Olympus and Oracle of Delphi and Riley the Mounted Huntress._

_ Jason then pointed at the blonde and pinkette as he said "Who are they?"_

_ The picture was of the pinkette having her arms around the blonde's neck affectionately while he winked at the camera. Zoe went silent as she said "The blonde's name is Jack and the girl with pink hair is Tadi. They're dead now, died in the war."_

_ Jason went quiet and whispered "I'm sorry I asked…"_

_ "Don't be," said Zoe, "Their family never wanted them remembered in sadness."_

_ Zoe looked at the wall of pictures as the fire crackled in the silence but then the door bust open and Nyssa ran in and said "Zoe! Its Allen and Piper!"_

_ "What happened?!" said Zoe,_

_ Jason was shocked as Nyssa said "Allen and Piper are unconscious right now. Come on!"_

_**Leo 3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

_"Oh man!" said Leo standing before the unconscious forms of Allen and Piper who lay on the two couches in the Big House, "What happened to her?"_

_ Annabeth sat on a chair between the two couches and said "I don't know! I know Allen is the Oracle but he just grabbed her hand, opened his eye and said 'Free Me' then they both fainted."_

_ Will checked on them as Zoe ran in with Jason and said "What happened here?"_

_ Annabeth said what happened and the vested girl looked at the unconscious forms and said "How long do you think it'll take till they wake up?"_

_ Will put away his glowing hand from Piper's head and said "Fecilia's method isn't helping though; I'm not sure how long it'll take till they wake up."_

_ He went over and put his hand on Allen's head. The few campers in the room backed off in shock as Allen's right eye opened to reveal his red iris and he grabbed Will's arm and in one motion, shoved him on the wall growling and heavily breathing._

_ "Whoa!" said Will, "Allen calm down buddy it's me!"_

_ The Cyclops looked left and right to see campers backed off and he let go of Will and said "Sorry, I just…"_

_ "We know," said Zoe, "Your nightmares."_

_ He nodded and sat down as Jason stepped up, glared at him and said "What did you do to Piper?"_

_ "Watch your tone blondie," said Allen, "I don't like it…"_

_ Jason growled and pointed at Piper saying "What did you do to her?!"_

_ Allen puffed out his chest and looked Jason eye to eye and he said "I didn't do anything."_

_ "Then explain that!" said Jason with a growl,_

_ Annabeth then said "Jason! Allen calm down!"_

_ Allen backed off as Jason looked at Piper and Leo said "What happened?"_

_ The mortal's only eye met Leo's and said "I was in Hera's Cabin since I had this voice telling me there was an answer there. Nothing happened until I found Beth and Piper; I shook hands with the girl until I found myself in my head, in a nightmare. I heard the voice, it wasn't the Oracle, it was something more distant and far away."_

_ His face was strained as if he was arguing with something in his head. Honestly, the guy looked cool with the Captain Hook get up but he gave me the creeps when he glared at me. He was scary with his angry glare and I couldn't seem to talk back._

_ Piper then coughed and sat up as Jason said "Piper! You alright?"_

_ Slowly, she coughed and said "I'm fine…what happened?"_

_ "Sorry about that," said Allen as he leaned on the wall, "Something came over me and spoke to you through me."_

_ Piper shivered remembering his only eye being a dead void and his distant raspy voice speaking to her. She remembered her dream, where her dad and she were camping in her old Grandpa Tom's house. The nice dream had been interrupted by a giant towering figure that emanated fire and it spoke to her but before any more contact is made, she woke up._

_ She slowly got up, looked at Leo and Jason who worriedly looked at her and she said "Don't worry guys I'll be fine."_

_ Leo nodded and said "Dang Piper, you gave everyone quite a scare."_

_ Without knowing it, she had been out for hours and it was time for the Campfire. Allen walked out the door and said "Time for the campfire, nothing to see here."_

_ Campers left as well leaving Zoe and Annabeth with the trio. The girl in the vest pocketed her hands and said "Come on, maybe during the Campfire, you two will be claimed."_

_ Following Annabeth and Zoe, they went to the Campfire where Chiron the Centaur stood on the platform. The half horse trotted and said "Campers! As you know, the Gods have gone silent! They have cut off all connections but today, a contact has been made."_

_ Murmurs were passed around as Chiron stomped his hoof and said "We have three new demigods today!"_

_ Jason, Piper and Leo got near the horse man and Chiron pointed at Leo who said "Leo Valdez! Son of Hephaestus!"_

_ Nods and claps were passed around and while Chiron looked at Jason who held the golden coin for comfort. Chiron noticed his arm which had tattoos on them but a layer of mist covered it so no one could see._

_ Keeping it to himself, the centaur nodded at Annabeth who said "Annabeth, had you and Zoe seen this boy fight, we have a guess on who his parent is."_

_ Allen raised a brow as Zoe looked at Jason and remembered how he used lightning against the Venti. Ara looked left and right as she said "Jason, go, use your power on me."_

_ "Is that safe?" asked Jason,_

_ She nodded and he worriedly flipped his coin in the air and when he caught it, it was a long golden lance. He instinctively raised it in the air and lightning crashed down on Ara but in a blink, a wall of water from the air's moisture had covered her above and she smiled and cancelled the lightning saying "Percy taught me a lot; he said I was way better in water manipulation than he was."_

_ Everyone was surprised as Allen said "Another one…"_

_ Whispers were emanating from the camp as Zoe said "A Son of Zeus…"_

_ Chiron bowed and said "All hail the Son of Zeus!"_

_ The campers bowed except Allen who glared at him dangerously for some reason. Now Leo did not understand what was up with that guy, he looked at Jason as if he wanted to throttle his friend._

_ Finally, Jason put his coin back into his pocket as the crowd looked at Piper who thought "Jason's Dad is Zeus? NO wonder he's so great, his dad is the King of the Gods."_

_ Just then, she suddenly felt different and everyone looked at her in shock and she did as well as she looked down and saw herself in a shameless sleeveless white dress. Her skin was now perfect her hair was tamed and braided into a beautiful knot, her hands had been done and her lips were covered with lipstick._

_ A dove was above her head as Drew yelled "No way!"_

_ "Finally," said Chiron grinning, "Piper McLean! Daughter of Aphrodite!"_

_ The camp cheered as Piper shook her head in disbelief. Leo was surprised to say that Piper was now looking great and he said "Dang! Beauty Queen! What happened!?"_

_ Jason gaped at her while Zoe scoffed. She did not like this attention, she wanted to lose it fast, thank God something happened and then a cry was heard from the night sky. A bird figure descended down and when it landed, everyone was surprised to see a Griffon in armor stand tall as its helmet wearing rider took off the head gear to reveal short, brown tomboyish hair but long bangs were still seen._

_ Allen grew a smile on his face as the girl got off the Griffon and said "Hey ya'll, golly I sure wish I wasn't interrupting anything important."_

_ The mortal hugged her as she gave him a peck on the lips and he said "Riley! You're back!"_

_ "Sure am Red," said the girl, "How have you been doing?"_

_ "Fine," said Allen,_

_ As he was about to continue, he suddenly fell on his knees and Riley stood back as his eyes, ears and mouth leaked green fog and he stood, pointing at Jason and spoke in an old woman's voice :_

_**Child of Lightning, beware the earth,**_

_**The Giant's revenge, the seven shall birth**_

_**The forge and dove shall break the cage**_

_**And death unleashed through Hera's rage**_

_ He then flopped down on the ground on one knee as he slowly got up and groaned "Stupid Oracle…."_

_ "So it is true," said Will,"You really are a Son of Zeus."_

_ Jason stood back as Chiron said "I wanted to talk about this, Hera had been missing form Olympus a few weeks ago. Something has captured her, a quest has been issued and Jason will lead it."_

_ "It said something about the forge and dove," said Allen,_

_ "A kid of Aphrodite and Hephaestus then," said Zoe, "How is she captured? She was the one who told me to find the blonde."_

_ "We do not know," said Chiron, "but I believe we will find out."_

_ "In that case," said Zoe, "I'm going with them."_

_ Allen clasped his hands together, closed his one eye as all the campers put his eye on him and said "This quest…it means Hera has been captured. We need to free her by the Solstice since the Gods have not noticed it yet and by then, shots and accusations will be fired."_

_ He gazed over everyone and stood as he said "This is big, that Son of Zeus over there needs a kid of the Blackmsith and the Love Goddess for the quest. Obviously, Zoe will go with, and now who will these two be?"_

_ Drew raised her hand and said "I'll do it!"_

_ "You said quests were a waste of time!" said Piper,_

_ "No I didn't!" denied Drew,_

_ Piper growled as Jason said "If it's all the same to you, I'll bring Piper. Hera appeared to her too."_

_ She felt happy Jason wanted her by his side and then Chiron said "As for Hephaestus?"_

_ "I'll do it!" said Leo with his hand up,_

_ "Three newbies?" said Clarisse "Is that smart?"_

_ "No," said Allen, "but this is fate and it plays its games, best we play along."_

_ "We need a ride then," said Zoe, "We cannot take the Chariot everywhere, it is needed at Camp."_

_ "Leave it to me," said Leo, "Tomorrow morning, we'll have a ride."_

_ Chiron nodded and said "That is all then! A quest begins tomorrow! A quest for Hera! The Queen of the Gods! You have a frame of a week to do so. Good luck."_

_ So far, Leo had no idea how this happened, a fate of the world deal, a beautiful best friend, a sparky best friend, a job and most of all, he had no idea what to do._

_ In Allen's head, he glared at Jason and said "A son of Zeus…how much I hate this…"_

_ "__**When will you accept it my friend?" **__said a voice, "__**you cannot reach your goal without-**__"_

_ Allen shut the voice up as he rubbed his forehead and Riley rubber Chain's head and said "I can't find a thing. I'm sorry."_

_ "Don't be," said Allen, "Even here, nothing."_

_ Riley watched as Allen kissed her hand and she pulled away blushing a bit and said "Shucks red, you got me blushing like a school girl on a play date."_

_ He gave a small smile as he fought back the voice in his head._

_**AN**_

_**Jake: Sorry if it sucked though, we're rushing a bit. Its exams…**_

_**Twista: Yes, when were done! New chappies will come! If you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review for us please! Thanks!**_

_**Jake: Hope Roy gets back soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

**Jake: Welcome back everyone! Here we are with the new chapter! To start things off by saying the sequel has now reached over 1000+ views! Thanks for the support guys!**

**Twista: We love you all dearly for that and we are closing in on30 reviews! My gosh it's like the beginning of our account again, start small but end big haha.**

**Jake: So now I'll reply:**

**Moonwolf77: Ahh but that's a secret for later**

**The Prince of Souls: It was a bit off for me but hey, if it did the job I wont complain.**

**Epicator13: No way in heck man haha, sure give us a pm and any of the trio would be glad to lend a hand.**

**UberUmbreon: Zoe and Riley are standing members of the group, they are official members now and their necklaces will be shown soon. Sorry but bringing Order or Chaos would be too big scale and we three already have a set plot, twists, characters and end for the story. Also Kraxus is not going to be Percy's main enemy; we all know who wants to kill Kraxus. Percy will be fighting someone else…**

**Wolfman613: SECRET HIHIHIHI (Going all fagshit mode XD)**

**BlackWolfSpirit1: Thanks! Roy appreciates it!**

**Vixen1994: Thanks!**

**Twista: Once again if you liked this chapter, leave a review for us!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Enjoy!**

**Leo 3****rd ****Person POV**

"Dang what the heck did I put myself into now!?"

As Leo groaned and kicked a rock on the ground, watching it skid away, he put his hands inside his pockets and said "I told them I would get a ride but I don't know what to do! Jake was nearly mangled by that thing and that Fecilia chick isn't even here to help me if I do get in trouble."

Under the bright moonlit sky of the night, Leo trekked the forest area of Camp Half Blood, searching for the bronze dragon located around the vicinity. He knew it was a stupid idea, heck most of his ideas were stupid, but he had the urge to volunteer for a quest of all things and he even promised to get them a ride.

Thinking about the dragon, Leo imagined how it looked like, would it be cool, big and awesome like his imagination or freaking scary and most likely rip his face off. None of that mattered to him right now since he was already here and his ADHD wouldn't make him go back without accomplishing his said task.

It was like when he made something with machines, he wouldn't stop till it was complete and it feels the same with his promise to his friends Jason and Piper.

You would think a loud guy like him would get a lot of friends but nope, he made friends here and there but he eventually ran away but here, he felt as if he belonged yet he didn't at the same time.

The Latino did not know how to feel about it but it was as if completing his promise would help him accept himself more. Besides, seeing a cool mechanical dragon was a plus too.

Cowering a bit after hearing some crows squawk, Leo grumbled and said "I know this place was big but how hard could it be to find a freaking twenty foot tall dragon?"

As he walked on, Leo suddenly came across a giant wreck. The ground was torn and dented; the trees were burned and snapped, large Celestial Bronze debris was scattered and its old form was smashed open as if something burned it from within and it broke out violently.

"Dang…" said Leo as he walked up to the area,

Touching the burned grass, he smelled it and took in the familiar scent of fire. Cringing, Leo wiped his ashy hand on his pants and then inspected the once cage and said "Whatever it was, it was really angry."

The Latino walked around the vicinity a bit more until he came across a giant foot print. It was about more than half his size and it was in pretty deep too. The boy stepped inside the print and thought "I can feel it, the dragon was here…"

Suddenly, a growling sound was heard and Leo turned to see a massive black dog like a Labrador, about eight feet tall lunge from the trees. The creature's blazing red eyes peered into Leo as the boy nervously backed off and said "Good dog, good dog, Leo doesn't wanna be a chew toy."

The Hellhound growled and bared its two inch fangs as Leo gulped and took a few steps back as he said "Stay…stay…"

The mutt barked as it ran towards Leo with a growl in its throat. Scrambling out of the footprint, Leo ran as fast as he could away from the Hellhound hot on his tail. Tripping over a rock, Leo fell down near the broken Celestial Bronze debris and he was on his back as he crawled back and said "No! No!"

The Hellhound leapt at him as Leo desperately grabbed for a sharp broken piece of Celestial Bronze and held it forward with his eyes closed and the monster found a iron rod impaled in its maw as it burst into golden powder, coating Leo.

Opening his eyes as he held the sharp pipe and as his chest rose as he heavily breathed and he said "What the hell was that…I could have died!"

Slowly getting up, Leo dusted the powder off him until a howl was heard and two more Hellhounds came into view. These two were bigger than their friend and they were obviously mad and they knew what was on Leo's clothes.

"I'm so dead…" said Leo,

Leo held the pike ready with his legs quaking in fear as one of the two hounds ran at him with its maw open. He rolled to the left and dodged but he was caught off guard when the second one got the drop on him and held his arms and legs down and slobber fell on his shirt.

He was face to face with the hound's open maw but then, a long black line wrapped around the hound's snout closing his mouth and pulling him back hard skidding on the ground.

Leo got back up to see from the trees came out Allen who had two whips by the ends of his arms coming out of the two bracelets he had. The two pitch black lines swished around as he said "Stay calm kid,"

The Latino watched as Allen eyed the two hounds as the one that fell got up and growled at him. He swished his whips as the two slowly circled him under the night sky. With a flick of his wrists, red energy surged from the bracelets and the lines ignited in red energy.

The two hounds pounced as Allen fixed his only eye on the bigger one and flicked his arm forward as he rolled capturing the beast's leg and with a tug as soon as he recovered, he flipped in the air and used the kinetic force and threw the hound a few feet in the air.

Leo watched in awe as Allen landed gracefully on the ground and grasped one line with his hand and in one motion; the red line whipped up and severed the hound cleanly in the middle making turn into golden powder.

The second hound growled as Allen stretched his neck and growled at the monster. The monster lunged as Allen merely side stepped and whipped horizontally as his glowing lines whipped across the beast's legs, wounding them and it fell hard on the ground unable to use its legs.

Approaching the fallen hound, Leo watched the whips shrink back into his bracelets and Allen had a red blade, glowing like his whips, come from the bracelet. It was about a feet long and it hummed with energy as Allen stabbed down and the creature was no more.

The blade retracted back in while Allen brushed his shoulders as he glared at Leo's surprised face and said "What the hell are you doing here at this hour?"

Leo was speechless after what he had seen; now he really believes this guy was one of the Camp's elites like what Nyssa said. He radiated confidence and he took down the dogs like nothing. If he had not been here, Leo would have died or worse, have to use his talent.

The Cyclops narrowed his one eye and said "Did I stutter huh kid?"

Leo gulped and said "I was looking for the dragon Nyssa told me about, I'm going with Jason on the quest tomorrow and I promised we'd have a ride. I think there's just something wrong with the dragon and I think I can fix it."

"Hmm, the Son of Zeus huh…" Allen said slowly, "You really think you can fix the dragon? I'd personally prefer it if Talon was here but if you say you can do it I guess I'll help you. You can fix it right?"

The Latino slowly nodded and said "Y-Yeah"

Slowly walking towards Leo, thinking he was going to scare him, Allen walked past him and put his hand on the giant print and said "Its fresh, ground is still pressed. Follow me."

Without a word, Leo followed Allen and a few minutes later, the Latino then said "Forgot to say my name was Leo Valdez, call me Leo though."

"Names Allen," said the Cyclops without giving a glance,

"What if I call you Captain Hook?" asked Leo suddenly,

Allen tensed as Leo cursed silently and thought "Me and my big mouth…"

Allen then turned and faced him with his one eye bored as he said "Don't bother, you know, I had this close friend of mine who was like you, he was loud, jumpy, energetic and really talkative."

The Cyclops remembered Jack and then Leo said "Who is he?"

"My brother," said Allen, "Jack Rider, he's dead."

Leo bit his tongue and said "Sorry man…"

"No," said the older teen, "its fine, it's just that you sort of remind me of him. He was a Son of Zeus like your friend except he was way different, louder, more talkative, more spirited but I bet Jack could fight better too."

Leo glanced at his bracelets and he said "How did you do that? You fight so good, who's kid are you?"

"No ones," said Allen, "I'm mortal; I got to where I am through years of training. Not like you,"

He turned, jabbed Leo's arm with a finger and said "Skinny,"

Allen then shoved his chest with one hand "Weak,"

Finally he flipped his arm causing him to fall on his back and Allen spoke "And slow too."

The mortal pulled him up as Leo groaned and thought "What is with this guy?"

"Your weapons," said Leo, "they look cool."

"Better than a pipe huh?' said Allen with a scoff,

Leo rolled his eyes while Allen's smile died and he said "I'd appreciate it if no one else knew about my weapons."

"Why?" asked Leo,

"Let's just say that it's a secret weapon," said the mortal,

Suddenly, the two came to a stop where metallic sounds of clanking were heard from beyond a patch of trees. Leo gulped as Allen raised his hand and said "You wanted a chance now here you go, come on. Its morning in a few hours."

**Jason 3****rd**** Person POV**

Standing in front of the pictures in front of the Zeus Cabin walls, Jason couldn't seem to sleep as thunder rumbled often above the cabin. Stealing glances on the giant statue of his dad, Jason held the gold coin in his hands for comfort.

All this time, he had met new people, made new friends but a voice in the back of his head screamed danger. Even now he felt this territory was unsafe, dangerous and he was not welcome here.

Brushing a hand through his blonde hair, he looked at the pictures and slowly gazed over them. Most of the pictures were about a blonde like him, Jack; he remembered the name from Zoe and a familiar looking girl with raven black hair and blue eyes.

His thoughts were snapped back as a knock was heard on the door and Annabeth came in and said "Hey,"

"Hey back," said Jason looking at her,

The girl nodded and said "I'm just here to give a hand; you know how you have to look for Hera within four days? Well best begin by hunting for those escaped Venti and search from there."

"How will we do that?" asked Jason,

"I may know somewhere you could ask for help," said Annabeth,

"Where would that be?" asked the boy,

"Quebec," said Annabeth, "Find the North Wind God Boreas. He's friendly and his daughter Khione is Fecilia's, one of our best's, Patron God. She'll be glad to help you."

Remembering Zoe's crash course on the Forethought Five, he nodded and said "Hopefully Leo finds a way for transportation."

He looked at the pictures again and Annabeth noticed him look at the pictures and said "That's Thalia and Luke."

She pointed at the sandy blonde and black haired girl and Jason said "Hmm…"

"WhRemembering Zoe's crash course on the Forethought Five, he nodded and said "Hopefully Leo finds a way for transportation."

He looked at the pictures again and Annabeth noticed him look at the pictures and said "That's Thalia Grace and Luke Castellan."

She pointed at the sandy blonde and black haired girl and Jason said "Hmm…"

"Why?" asked Annabeth,

Jason looked her in the eye and said "Can you keep a secret?"

Annabeth nodded and said "I swear on the Styx."

Thunder rumbled louder as Jason said "When you said the girl's name, a thing clicked in my head. I remember something…I think she's my sister."

"What?" asked Annabeth, "Thalia had no brother."

Jason was about to reply when suddenly a massive roar was heard from outside.

**Piper's 3rd Person POV**

Waking up in the Aphrodite Cabin wasn't a good thing to do especially if your Cabin mates are shallow people who think of no one but themselves. Remembering last night on how she tried to lose Aphrodite's blessing and failed.

She had tried rubbing her eyes till it went red but that failed, she tried washing off the makeup and still failed and even trying to dirty her up but failed. Waking up, she immediately ran to the mirror to see if it had passed but she sighed when she saw she was still as gorgeous as last night.

Lacy, who had been one of the two who was nice to her handed her a change of clothes and said "Here! The blessing prevents you from ruining yourself but you can change clothes."

Soon, after Piper had changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a simple shirt, she sighed and said "Thank you Lacy."

The girl smiled kindly while Mitchell gave her a bag and said "All packed up and good to go Piper! Good luck!"

She took the bag and gave the two grateful looks while Drew came in with her hair being dried and she said "Oh look, Dumpster Queen is up, have fun on your quest and try not to come back."

Scowling, Piper looked at Lacy and Mitchell one last time but then a massive roar was heard and Piper, along with everyone else rushed outside to see a twenty feet dragon, almost as tall as Asteron when in full form, land on the ground with a roar.

Fire and heat emanated from its mouth while it's ruby eyes clicked and focused. Campers in pajamas and in armor crowded as form its back, Allen and Leo stood and Leo said "Hold on!"

"What is this?!" asked Piper,

Leo laughed and said "A ride!"

Allen hopped off as Riley approached him and said "Red what the heck is this? Isnt this the-"

"Yes," replied Allen,

"And you and the new kid-"

"Yes we did,"

"Well-"

Allen snickered at her being speechless and he saw Jason exit the Zeus Cabin with Annabeth with his bag. Glaring at him, Allen sighed and walked up to him and said "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me but I'm the Oracle and I'm here to say, beware the earth as the prophecy said. I don't know what it means but its important."

Jason nodded as he saw Leo and the Latino said "Come on! Festus is waiting!"

"You named it Festus?" said Zoe who approached with her hunting bag and standard vest.

"You do know what that means?" asked the huntress,

"Um…."

"Its mean Happy boy," said Zoe,

She sighed and said "You named it Happy the Dragon…"

Jason face palmed while Piper giggled and Leo said "Who cares!? Get on!"

Zoe, Piper and Jason boarded the dragon as Annabeth met eyes with Zoe and she gave her a nod. Allen nodded as well while Riley waved and said "Hey! Zoe! G'luck ya'all!"

The huntress gave her fellow huntress a nod while Leo said "All good?"

"We head to Quebec," said Jason,

"North then," said Zoe pointing to the left,

Piper nodded as she watched themselves fly off the ground while Leo said "Come on Festus! Let's fly! To Quebec!"

The dragon whirred and buzzed while Zoe grasped her amulet and said "I'm coming Perseus…"

**AN**

**Jake: How was that? Next chapter is the quest itself! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Twista: We have a lot planned for our one eyed friend and well lets say this quest is going to be different from the books.**

**Jake****: Once again if you liked this chapter leave a review below.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

**Jake: *Yawn* Hey everyone! Guess what? No classes for us today and we are here with himself in the hospital!**

**Roy: *Cough* Get off my bed, so hey guys, how has it been? So here we will upload a new chapter of PJFF: AAO.**

**Twista: That's right! We love the reviews form the last chapter and I will be here to reply!**

**Roy: Get off my damn bed you two!**

**Replies:**

**The Son of Hades 123: Ahh, missing Percy huh? Sorry to say that we'll finish up Lost Hero then we get back to our overpowered knucklehead of a main character. (He's in this chapter by the way)**

**Epicator13: Dude we're all 15 by the way XD **

**UberUmbreon: They are already five with Zoe and Riley. Maybe, we will center this one first though since we like the idea. That's just Roy who writes as a careerish thing. Thanks! Roy hear that?**

**Roy: I can hear you two taking up all the space on the damn hospital bed…**

**Jake: No complaints! You like having us two here!**

**Fantomfaire: Well it's Zoe and she has to be there. Allen will be important indeed.**

**Twista: That's it! If you guys like this chapter then make sure to leave a review!**

**Jake: So sit back, relax and-**

**Roy: *Pushes the both off* GET THE HELL OFF ME!**

**Roy: *sighs* Enjoy ! (^_^)**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Leo 3****rd**** Person POV**

Flying Festus by the reins was pretty damn awesome, soaring off away from Camp after seeing everybody gawk at the giant bronze dragon he called his own gave him a smug smile on his face.

Some probably thought how he would have gotten a mode of transportation but he did didn't he and it's a giant, bronze, fire breathing dragon to boot!

Sitting on his plated back, it didn't feel the slightest bit uncomfortable even after an hour of sitting in the same position. Even if they were thousands of feet in the air and heading north, Festus' body head was a natural seat warmer for everyone and nothing bothered their flight probably because no one wanted to mess with a twenty foot dragon.

The Latino's eyes gazed at the giant bronze wings of the dragon he had found merely a few hours ago with Allen. Man, without the Cyclops, Leo probably wouldn't have been able to find Festus or free him from where he was since he saved his life and all.

**Flashback (Last Night)**

"**Oh mama…"**

**Leo looked in front to see a massive dragon made of metal thrashing and whirring its metal teeth as it tried to free itself from the snare net trap he was in as half his body was submerged under some loamy but sturdy soil.**

"**What do you know," said Allen crossing his arms, "apparently Talon was right."**

"**About what?" asked Leo still marveling at the giant dragon,**

"**Apparently he said placing it here where most monsters, the powerful ones, cross would be an ideal place to set the trap for the thing." Said Allen,**

"**Why is that?" asked Leo,**

**The grey haired teen shrugged and said "Talon was right that it would act like a dragon and try to claim territory and his call for an enchanted pitfall trap was right."**

**The Latino saw as the dragon slowly made his way out, the net glowed and it seemed to sink more than before. Allen walked up to the dragon fearlessly and flicked his finger at the massive snare net and said "Enchanted by me by the way. It's meant to weigh more as whatever its holding down struggles and the pit is more of a hole to trap it in."**

"**Not a bad idea," said Leo nodding knowingly after understanding the basic schematic,**

"**But," said Allen as he pulled out a hunting knife and placed it on the wire as he said, "it's as fragile as paper on the flip side."**

"**What are you doing?!" asked Leo as Allen neared the knife on the wire,**

"**Letting it go," said Allen,**

**The snare's glow dimmed in one cut as Allen put away his knife and the dragon slowly broke free of its trap and in a blink, the grey haired teen had gotten on top of a tall tree.**

**On a branch as he stood, Allen leaned on the bark with on his back and said "Well Leo, what will it be? Show me you can fix it."**

"**Are you crazy!" said Leo as the dragon growled and started to rise from the pit after ripping apart its binds, "I can't handle that thing!"**

"**Something tells me you can," said Allen,**

**Leo felt helpless as Allen smiled a bit sadistically and the dragon fully escaped and gave Leo a look as its teeth whirred violently. Fire leaked from its mouth as Leo said "Okay big boy…calm down…"**

**As its teeth whirred, the dragon's teeth sparked and its eyes were sparking as well. Knowing something was wrong, Leo held his hands forward and said "Okay boy, something is wrong with your control system probably, I can help."**

**Suddenly, the dragon's mouth opened and a torrent of orange flames blasted at Leo probably incinerating him but when the fire cleared, the ground was scorched but Leo was perfectly fine.**

**His clothes were normal and not a single hint of burn was indicated on his body but his entire form was ignited in white flames. The dragon clicked and whirred and gave him a look as if to say 'No burned human?'**

"**Yeah," said Leo suddenly out of instinct, "Now get down here let me have a look."**

**Leo sighed as the fire around him died and the dragon, surprised by the display, lowered its head and Leo indicated a panel on the back of his head. Opening it, an old rusty and grimy control disk spun in its head. It was about half the size of his arm but it looked really bad in condition.**

**Looking from behind its head, Leo said "Looks like something is buggy with your panel. Give me a minute to work."**

**In a flash, Leo had taken out the disk and cleaned it the best he could with his sleeve, cleaning out the grime and rust and just as quick, he put it back in and the dragon's eyes lit up and everything about it systematically ran.**

**The dragon, with Leo on his neck, rose and whirred its teeth happily as it blew a torrent of flames at a tree and a figure dropped down without any trouble and the figure said "So I my hunch was right…you are the fire guy from my vision."**

**Leo scowled as Allen smiled at him and Leo said "What the heck was that?! I could have died!"**

"**I would have stepped in," said Allen, "but a little voice told me not to."**

"**Are you insane or something?" asked the Latino, **

**With a blank face, the mortal made a gesture with one hand to say 'Just a little'**

**The Son of Hephaestus face palmed as Allen said "Look at the bright side, you got yourself a dragon."**

**The dragon whirred its teeth again as the metal monster tried to smash Allen with a claw and the mortal dodged as and said "Tell it to calm down!"**

"**Festus!" said Leo, "Calm down! Sit boy!"**

**The dragon did as it was told and Allen gave Leo a look and said "Festus? Leo that means Happy in Latin."**

"**What?" asked Leo, "his name is Festus the Dragon."**

"**Happy the Dragon?" asked Allen,**

**The mortal shook his head and said 'I won't even argue…"**

**With a gulp, Leo said "Umm…if you don't mind can you not tell anyone about what I can do?"**

"**If you keep my secret as well Elfy." Said Allen,**

**Leo's eye twitched at the name as Allen raised a brow and Festus turned to a direction and Allen said "What is it?"**

**The dragon's teeth whirred once more in a pattern and Leo somehow understood it for some reason and he said "Festus wants to show us something…"**

"**Whatever it is I bet its good," said Allen,**

**He hopped on the dragon's back as well and Leo said "Lead the way Festus!"**

**Flashback End**

"Bunker 9" muttered Leo unconsciously, "That place was pretty cool but creepy altogether but it had some cool stuff."

Feeling the belt he had on his waist, Leo smiled about its convenience. It was a magic belt that could produce any tool that can fit in its pockets and it was pretty big. Small pieces and chinks of material can come out of it too and then there was the helpful breath mints he could produce.

Leaning back his head as he yawned, Leo blinked as Jason said "Need a break there buddy?"

"Huh?" asked Leo with his eyes blinking,

"Right," said Jason shaking his head with a small smirk,

He took the reins from Leo's hands and said "Scoot over dude, I got this for now."

Leo did as he was told since he hasn't not had had a minute of shut eye since the bus. Moving over, Jason took the reins and steadied the flight and Leo got enough space and crossed his arms and nodded his head down.

With a glance, he saw Piper admiring the bright and beautiful scenery. She was looking around with an amazed expression as her hair was swinging with the wind. Jason was steadily reining Festus while his blonde hair whipped in the wind. Zoe was on the back and her hair was flowing against the wind.

Closing his eyes, Leo drifted off to sleep.

**Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

Within the dark vicinity of the woods, a pack of wolves surrounded a teen's sleeping form. He wore an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, shorts, a necklace hung around his neck and he had a pen gripped in his right hand.

A tall wolf, about seven feet tall, crouched as she shrank and stood into a woman in wolf's skin. She had long chocolate red hair that savagely fell on her back and red wolf ears sticking out of her head; she had long claws on her hands, a red tail swished from her behind and her silver eyes were like a canine's.

The woman spoke and said "Lord Prometheus, what is it that you ask of us with this boy now? We cared for him and hid him in his sleeping state."

A tall man with a ponytail and scarred face walked into view. He wore a purple suit and he hobbled over on a cane but he was taller than the wolf woman.

"Lupa," said the tall man, "I need you to train him."

"What?" asked the she wolf, "I already took care of him in his sleep now you want me to train him?"

"Please Lupa," spoke the suited man,

"I have already trained the twins!" said the she wolf snarling as she bared her sharp canines, "They were pups to me but now what happened to them?"

"My friend," said a voice, "calm yourself."

Out of the forest stepped out a hooded figure who wore simple black robes and a goat skin cloak as she held a staff with a lotus on top.

Lupa was taken aback and said "Lady Juno! You were captured!"

"I am merely an image Lupa," said Juno, "I am weakening as the days pass but my champion will reach me in time."

"Young Jason," said Lupa with a nod, "but why must I train him? He is Chiron's own."

"Chiron cannot teach him anything anymore Lupa," said Prometheus with a nod, "But you, as the twins did, can learn a lot from you."

Looking over the teen's sleeping form; Lupa then spoke "What makes him so special to you Prometheus?"

"He has acquired the Truths Lupa," said Prometheus, "As John once did I need you to train him. I can foresee a great conflict and he will be a changing power in this event."

"What skills does he have?" asked the she wolf crossing her arms,

"He has mastery over fire, water, ice and darkness." Said Prometheus, "He is Vesta's champion and he has defeated Titans such as Pallas, Coeus, Atlas, Astraeus and Kronos himself. He is loyal, truthful and brave like your kind and he can be as fierce as any one of you in the heat of battle also he is the current leader of the five."

Lupa pursed her lips surprised of what the boy could do as the teen stirred and she said "What do I tell him?"

"Tell him his name is Perseus Jackson, a Son of Neptune." Said Prometheus with a small frown,

The lotus staff wielding woman nodded and said "He will have no memory of his past. Train him your best Lupa."

"I will try my Queen." Said the she wolf,

The woman faded away as Prometheus gave the boy one last look and whispered "Good luck my son."

He vanished in a purple portal and as he left, the boy opened his eyes and sat up gasping for air. He steadied his breath as his gold rimmed emerald green eyes scanned the area and he stood slowly and nervously seeing so many wolves.

"Where am I?" asked the boy, "Wait…who am I?"

Lupa uncrossed her arms as she picked up the pen he had dropped, read the inscription as she chuckled a bit and held it out to him saying "Your name is Perseus Jackson and you are now my cub. You will train with us for the next eight months and until I see you ready."

**Jason POV 3****rd**** Person**

"Leo! Wake up!" said Jason,

He shook his Latino friend awake as Piper said "This is it?"

"Yes!" said Zoe yanking Festus reins against the storm billowing against them, "I recognize Boreas penthouse over there!"

She led the dragon against the cold winds as Leo woke and said "Whoa! It's cold! Where are we?!"

"Quebec bro!" said Jason, "We're here!"

As Zoe landed the dragon on the penthouse, two figures from the sky descended upon them despite the blowing winds. These tow figures varied in size but both had a pair of dark purple feathery wings.

As the four got off Festus, the two figures landed in front of them and revealed them to be two men. The shorter one looked like a 80's rock star with a bad case of acne. He wore an open jacket and his shirt was tight on his skin and a sword hung by his side while his wings folded from behind. The taller one was a big burly man who also had a pair of purple wings. He was like an ox and he wore a red hockey jersey, sweat pants and he looked like host a lot of teeth. His sword was different from his brother's since his looked like a jagged icicle.

"Well hello there," said the shorter one, "I am Zethes and this is my brother Calais. I'm sorry but we're going to have to destroy the dragon."

"What!" said Leo, "Why?!"

"The heat ruins my hair you dolt," said Zethes with a scowl,

Leo growled as he got on Festus and Zoe said "Don't do anything stupid boy."

Leo flipped a switch on Festus' head and the dragon shrank into a small metallic suit case with wheels. The Latino crossed his arms as Zethes said "That works too but we still smell fire."

"Fire bad." Said Calais,

Leo looked away as Zoe growled as she said "Zethes, we're here to see Boreas."

"Ahh Miss Nightshade, not a huntress anymore I heard," said the God with a smirk,

The former huntress growled as she crossed her arms and Piper said "We're just here to see Boreas, we don't want any trouble."

"You're gorgeous," said Zethes with a big smile, "you don't just want to stay here?"

Jason stepped in front of Piper and said "We're here in the name of a quest okay, so cut it and just take us to Boreas."

"I would like it better if you were just a frozen statue," said Zethes with his eyes narrowing "Isn't that right Cal?"

The big guy nodded and said "Hockey"

"We don't want a fight please," said Piper,

Calais' eyes softened while Zethes looked at Jason with a frozen glare and said "We don't think so, we say who gets to see the king of this place."

"Destroy?" asked Cal hopefully,

Leo gulped as he put a hand in his tool belt ready while Jason held his coin and said "I'd like to see you try."

Just then, the door above the flight of stairs opened and a woman with white hair, about the age twenty stepped out with a woman a bit younger than her and she had black hair. The woman with waist length white hair had red highlights in them while it was in a ponytail. She wore a blue shirt and a jacket was around her waist and she wore black jeans and leather boots. Her snow blue eyes glittered in the light while snowflake earrings swung as she turned her head.

The woman with black hair held her head high in pride as her beauty was radiantly more powerful than the girl next to her since she was basically flaunting it around. Her lush black hair fell on her back as her white silk dress matched her hair. Her cold coffee brown eyes glittered with joy as she spoke with the woman.

"Thank you for your aid my Lady," said the white haired woman,

"It is nothing," said the dark haired woman, "Anything fro my champion."

"I'm just sorry that I feel like I'm bothering you my Lady," said the white haired girl,

"None of that," spoke the brunette, "You have brought much glory to my name for being my champion. Good luck on your search, I will keep looking as well."

Turning, Zethes rolled his eyes and said "Great, it's my sister and her champion."

The white haired girl turned as she spotted Zoe and said "Zoe? What are you doing here?"

Zoe smiled as the two women went down the stairs and Zoe hugged the white haired girl and said "We're here on a quest. I had no idea you were here."

She smiled and said "Well I am, I asked Lady Khione if she heard anything about Percy and she kind of enjoys my company here."

"You bet," said the Snow Goddess, "It gets deathly boring here with these two idiots."

Zethes scoffed as Cal said "Sister!"

She rolled her eyes as Jason raised a brow and Fecilia said "Who are they?"

Zoe filled her in on their quest and as she heard how Zethes and Cal refused to let them in, Khione scowled at the two brothers and said "You two think you this place? Wait until father hears about this."

Cal unknowingly tilted his head to the left while Zethes said "They could have been spies! From the South Wind!"

"Any friends of my champion are welcome here!" said Khione, "I will show you to my father."

"Who are you?" asked Jason,

"I am Fecilia Valtez," said the white haired girl sweeping her hair, "Daughter of Prometheus and Champion of Khione."

As they followed Khione, the burly from of Cal stood in front of Leo and said "You me stay here."

Jason looked at Leo who mouthed "Go on."

Piper entered the room with Fecilia, Jason, Khione, Zoe and Zethes and as they walked the path to the throne room, frozen statues were seen and Piper said "These look so life like…"

Fecilia scratched the back of her head as Khione said "They are, they used to be real people."

"But…"

"Don't ask girlie," said Fecilia,

"My name is Piper!" said Piper,

Fecilia chuckled and nodded as Zoe then said "Still no sign of him huh?"

"Yes," said Fecilia solemnly, "Talon and Riley are looking too. Dad hasn't heard of anything yet according to him."

Jason was approached by Zethes from behind and he said "Watch yourself boy, I would love to turn you and your friend into a statue now but my sister is here and you are about to face my father."

As they entered the throne room, a tall man who appears to be wearing a suit of snow sat on a throne while he stroked his beard but massive purple wings like Zethes hung on his back.

"Father," said Khione bowing as Zethes did,

Everyone else nodded as the God spoke and Jason said "What did he say?"

"He said welcome Huntress, Son of Zeus, Son of Aphrodite." Said Piper,

"You speak French?" asked Fecilia,

"I don't know…" whispered Piper,

The tall God laughed and said in a deep rough English voice "It is an inherited ability from her mother. What brings you here Demigods?"

"We are here on a quest Lord Boreas," said Zoe with a nod, "Lady Hera has been captured and we need your aid to find some rogue storm spirits who have been rapidly travelling."

The God looked at Jason and said "Son of Zeus…hold out your arm."

Jason did as he was told and showed the tattoos he had on his right arm. Piper gasped never noticing it before while Zoe once again felt a pain on her head as if she was trying to remember something. Fecilia raised a brow and said "Wow that looks cool."

Boreas smiled and said "I see, Hera plays a dangerous game."

"Will you aid them father?" asked Khione,

"The path they will be taking is rigorous, it would be simpler just to kill them now." Said Boreas stroking his beard,

Zethes smirked at Jason who felt a cold feeling on his spine. The purple winged male had been giving him harsh looks since he arrived and Jason was wondering what his problem was.

"Father!" said Khione, "They are on a quest! For Lady Hera! How will Lord Zeus react?"

Boreas hummed as Zethes said "We could turn them into frozen statues, I will keep both the blonde and the girl."

Fecilia shook her head as she said "Lord Boreas, please reconsider. A favor from me?"

Khione nodded at her Champion who she looked at as her own daughter and Boreas saw her as a granddaughter as well. He nodded and said "Fine, I will allow them to leave and I will aid them but I demand a bit of entertainment."

"A fight?" asked Jason out of instinct,

Boreas nodded and said "You will fight Zethes and Calais with anyone of your choice here."

Suddenly, the giant ox of a God dropped down on the ground with a thud and Zethes smirked, drawing his blade and said "Well then?"

Zoe crossed her arms as Jason's eyes drifted before her about to speak but Fecilia said "I will do it; I would like to see what he can do."

Khinoe giggled as she dusted Fecilia's shoulder and said "Make them cry dear."

"As you wish my Lady," said Fecilia with a grin,

Suddenly, Cal and Zethes didn't look so smug anymore as Jason flipped his coin and caught his golden gladius appeared in his hands. Zethes drew his blade and so did Calais and Fecilia's white bangle glowed as she drew her new halberd, Frostwake, and held it ready.

The new weapon was given to her by Khione after the war as a reward for bringing their names, both Fecilia and hers in high regard. It was made from the souls of a hundred storm spirits and cooled with a frost drake's blood. It made her control over ice, wind and snow even more potent and the weapon was a work of art by itself.

Zethes and Calais charged as Fecilia used the blunt edge of her halberd to vault over the two Gods and Jason caught their attacks with his sword. Grunting against their strength, he held on as Fecilia swung her weapon downwards causing the two to go back and she said "Look, Jason right? I can take these two on any day but I'm letting you have your pick."

Jason nodded as he pointed at Zethes with his eyes and Fecilia said "Alright, have fun."

The girl ran towards Cal as Piper watched in awe as Fecilia expertly handled her opponent. Zoe was silently watching as Zethes said "You picked the wrong opponent Son of Zeus!"

The God swung his sword at Jason who blocked it and their weapons clashed with sparks flying. The blonde ducked under a swipe as Zethes used his wings to his advantage and swung them at Jason who was kept on the defensive since the wings were as tough as steel.

With a lean, Jason dodged Zethes strike and slashed down, shattering the sword in half and in one motion, the blonde had Zethes pinned on the ground with a sword to his neck.

Fecilia was doing great as she gracefully dodged and evaded Calais and seeing Jason was finished, she smiled at Cal who said "Stay still! Cant smash!"

She shredded some snow from the ground and sent it into Cal's eyes and she used the blunt end of her spear to smash into Cal's groin causing him to yelp like a dog and collapse on the ground.

Boreas gave a mighty laugh and said "Good show! You will find the spirits in Chicago, best of luck on your quest heroes!"

Khione led the group out as Leo looked newly cleaned as she ran a hand through his hair seeing the Snow Goddess and Leo said "Dude what happened in there?"

"Nothing," said Jason with a smirk,

Leo shrugged and said "Fecilia right? You're Percy's sister?"

"Yup," said Fecilia, "Anyone smell fire?"

Jason just pointed at the suitcase as it turned into the giant bronze dragon and Fecilia humphed and said "So that's what happened to it."

"Where will you be headed?" asked Zoe,

"Going to meet up with my pervert of a boyfriend in Chicago." Said Fecilia,

"Need a ride?" asked Leo, "We'll be headed to Chicago."

"You have a deadline," said Fecilia, "but sure, meeting with Talon could be a good thing too."

Zoe nodded as they rode Festus and Fecilia bowed at Khione and said "I'll be heading out now my Lady."

"Good luck," said the Goddess as she faded in a cloud of snow,

Jason watched as she faded away but looking at the penthouse once more, Jason remembered what Boreas said "A dangerous game she plays, you will either be the success of this or the reason of its failure."

**AN**

**Roy: That's a wrap!**

**Jake: So how was it? Hope you all liked it!**

**Twista: Next chapter is Medea in Chicago! Let's see how it plays out!**

**Roy: So if you liked this chapter leave a like and a review below! (Son of Neptune is not happening yet, please dont react, Percy is just awake rather than asleep for the next few months before Son of Neptune.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**

**Roy: Finally here! NO longer sick and good to go! It's a one year anniversary for this account!**

**Jake: It's been a year already? Whoa that went by fast.**

**Twista: Calm down boys but yes it has been a year of fulfilling writing for all of us!**

**Roy: Anyways, here again with the new chapter of PJFF:AOO**

**Jake: I'll reply!**

**Replies:**

**Redlox2: You are a bit confused, no Percy is just awake to train with Lupa and her pack for the next few months before he is allowed to go to Camp Jupiter.**

**UberUmbreon: Thanks! Yes, we will feature some parts.**

**Epicator13: Cool, a female reader, we don't see much of that haha. **

**TedMosby: Leo is with either one of them, we have not decided yet. OCs will only be paired with OCs (except this one but I think everyone will still like it though)**

**Roy: If that is all, enjoy everyone!**

**Twista: If you guys liked this chapter, leave a like and a review below.**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Allen 3****rd**** Person POV**

Standing in the near the picture wall of the Forethought Cabin's living room, Allen looked at a picture of their entire family happy and complete. A twelve year old Fecilia winked at the camera as an eight year old Jack floated above them in a relaxed position in the air as he had a hand on Allen's head. Tadi had her hands together as she innocently smiled and leaned to the left near Fecilia while her pink hair was in two pigtails. Talon had Percy sitting on his shoulders while the half dragon smirked with his sharp fangs sticking out. Percy was grinning broadly as his green eyes shone with happiness.

A gripping feeling was constricting Allen's heart as he scowled and said "Back then, we were comlete."

He gazed over his brother and sister's image and said "You two were still alive back then…"

The mortal then put an eye over his eye patch and said "Ethan you were still so young. I'm sorry I couldn't save any of you."

Suddenly, the room's temperature dropped as a sharp deep voice said "It was because you were weak…"

With a start, Allen turned and said "It's you…where are you?"

"Over here!" said the voice tauntingly,

The monocular teen sharply turned his head to the wall of weapons and skulls. The voice laughed as it spoke "Getting warmer…"

His only eye drifted over each monster skull, everyone one of them taunting his terror. This voice was here for the past few months ever since…the deal. At first he thought it was just some psychological shock and the voice was a form of his subconscious grief but over time, the feeling turned to dread.

Sweating even at the low temperature, Allen turned left and right and said "Where are you?"

A sharp wind shot past him making the fireplace and all the lights dim. A shiver crawled up Allen's spine as he took steps away from the pictures to see all the monster skulls bleeding from their eye sockets.

The horrible scent filled Allen's nose as he coughed and gagged. The memories flashed before him as he closed his eyes. Tadi screaming in despair and losing her sanity as she impaled Jack, Ethan's split open form, Jack dying with his cold unspeaking eyes.

A high pitched sound crept in his ears as three familiar screams, Jack's, Tadi's and Ethan's blasted into his ears and they rose higher and higher as his remaining eye filled with terror. He crouched and covered his ears and closed his eyes but the sound wouldn't stop, the smell of blood, the screams and the voice whispering "Pathetic, you're too weak…"

Blood seeped out of his ears and blood trickled down his nostril as he opened his remaining eye and yelled in terror. For a good, three seconds, he yelled and when his cry died down, the smell, screams and blood all around was gone and he stood before the giant looking glass on one side of the room and he saw his reflection stand with him but his reflection had no eye patch and his exposed, gouged out eye socket was seen.

Allen felt his eye patch with his right hand and his right eye was still covered by the eye patch. He watched as his reflection smirked and said "Not pretty huh my friend?"

Taken aback, Allen stepped a few steps away as the reflection did not follow his actions and it said "Finally met you Allen,"

"Who are you?" asked the monocular teen,

"Me?" asked the smiling reflection despite his bleeding eye, "I'm you"

"No you're not," said Allen, "I'm me"

"Whatever you say my friend but I am just here to speak," said the reflection,

"About what?" asked the teen,

"Your goals," said the grinning reflection,

The reflection crossed his arms and smugly said "You're weak Allen, you know that, I know that everyone knows that."

"Which is why I'm training!" said the monocular teen, "I have the weapons to match as well!"

"But what do you want?" asked the mirror image,

Scowling, Allen narrowed his only eye and said "Vengeance"

"I desire what you wish as well Allen," said the mirror image with a smile, "And I can help you."

"Why would you help me?" asked Allen, "I can train myself."

"We both know that's not true," said the reflection, "Justicar and Atonement are wasted in your hands."

Glancing at his bracelets, Allen growled and said "Wasted? I can use them very well!"

"Not as well as you should be," said the reflection, "You think those all night training sessions, meditations, conditioning and practice will get you somewhere? You have not even truly understood what the two weapons are about!"

A glare came from the real Allen as the reflection gave a devious smile and said "What if he comes back? You won't be good enough to fight him. He's on the level of two Titans or even three and you are just a mere crippled mortal."

"What if he comes back and you can't save her or any of them?" asked the reflection,

Allen froze as the reflection smirked and said "Did I strike a nerve?"

"Shut up!" said Allen,

"Look, I'm willing to train you but you're going to have to do as I say," said the reflection,

"I don't need your help" said Allen,

"The nightmares will only plague you as you feel unready," said the reflection, "but with me, they will end and you will be able to exact vengeance."

The offer sounded tempting as the reflection turned and Allen's reflection turned his back on him and he said "I will return in a few days my friend, you must tell me by then and do not tell anyone about our encounter otherwise you will never reach your goal."

He turned and Allen saw the remaining good eye the reflection had was now a deep abyssal shade of green and a two burning chains were wrapped around his arms as his skin darkened and as the room turned pitch black leaving Allen looking at two glowing green spheres peering into his soul.

As Allen found the room darkening and the two orbs glared at him as the original dark, sharp, taunting voice said "I await your call my friend."

With a jerk, Allen stumbled back and tripped on his back on the Lydian Drakon rug blinking his eye seeing everything as normal as it was. A burning feeling in his empty right eye socket and in his palm seared as he struggled to hold the pain.

Opening his palm as he sat up, he saw a wavy X mark with something that looked like a crescent blade in the middle. The mark glowed as he hissed in pain and it faded away. Allen stood, shaken completely by the experience and then as he held his throbbing head, he scowled and said "What was that?"

"Red you okay?" asked a comforting voice,

Allen turned and saw Riley walk in the room. She just came from upstairs and her brown hair was still wet and unkempt as it fell down longer than it looked with her yellow headband. She wore her uniform as Allen smiled at her and said "Just fine,"

"I hear you yell," said Riley, "Are you sure you're fine? Last time you told me you were seeing things."

"It's nothing," said Allen as he closed his palm,

"Really?" asked the huntress not really trusting what he said,

"Yeah," said the monocular teen, "Just a bit ironic how I'm the Oracle who has to see the future with one eye."

The girl shrugged and put her headband on but Allen held her hand and said "Keep it that way, you look great like that."

"Gosh Red," said Riley turning away, "I can't train with my hair in the way,"

"Let's train later," said the teen, "for now, let's just stay here, together."

Allen put her wet hair away as he kissed her as she smiled in the kiss and returned it with the same passion. The boy put his arm around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. A few chaste kisses later, Allen took the initiative and pecked her upper lip, requesting entry and the huntress gladly opened her mouth prodding each other into exploring each other's mouths. The two continued their little session as the broke apart and Riley said "I don't want us slacking off Red no matter how much I enjoy that. Come on."

He nodded as he felt the pain in his palm and followed his girlfriend out of the Cabin thinking about what happened.

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

"I can't believe you never told us about it!" said Piper,

"That was pretty cool," said Jason,

"A gift like that shouldn't be hidden," said Fecilia,

"Admitted," said Zoe, "I'm actually glad we have someone who can do that here."

The four continued to give Leo praise after saving them from a trio of hungry Cyclopes. A few hours go, Festus crashed due to some circuit problems and then the group was scattered. Leo was with Festus while Fecilia and Zoe were together. Jason and Piper were captured by the Cyclopes and were planning to be eaten but Leo saved them and revealed his power over fire. Soon after saving them, the trio found Fecilia and Zoe in the vicinity and after Festus was fixed up, the continued their flight to Chicago.

Leo's hand blazed in flames as the Latino said "I'm sorry I didn't, it's just that it's more of a curse than a gift…it's the reason why my mom died."

The group fell silent as Fecilia said "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be," said Leo,

Jason put a hand on his shoulder and said "It doesn't matter man, you pulled us out of the fire so to speak."

"You did well saving your friends boy," said Zoe, "In a quest, the people you can depend on are your friends and companions for they are there for a reason."

Piper's gaze lower and said "Not why I'm here…I still need to save dad but the quest…"

"Something bothers me," said Zoe, "You told us that the monsters were reforming immediately?"

"That does not sound good," said Feiclia, "Usually it will take those years to reform."

Fecilia adjusted her red streaked hair and said "Still though, the way you use fire was impressive."

"Thanks guys," said Leo, "I still can't believe Festus crashed,"

The dragon whirred and clicked its teeth in apology and the Piper said "Why did he crash?"

"The circuit box was frozen solid," said Leo, "I had to thaw it out."

"How could it have happened?" asked Jason,

Zoe looked at Fecilia who raised her hands defensively and said "Don't look at me; I haven't used my ice powers since Quebec."

"I don't know how it happened but I hope it doesn't happen again," said the Latino,

"I'll keep the temperature steady," said Fecilia, "don't worry about it."

"How close are we to Chicago?" asked Zoe,

"In a few minutes we'll be directly over it," said Leo looking below them, "Where will we meet your boyfriend again?"

Fecilia held the necklace around her neck and said "The idiot hasn't responded yet. I guess we'll have to go without him then."

"The way you talk about him it's as if you hate the guy," said Jason,

Zoe smiled and shook her head as she said "Fecilia may act all angry and mean about Talon but when together, she still acts that way but only because she isn't one to show affection to her boyfriend like most people do."

"Unlike you?" asked Fecilia with a mocking grin,

"At least I don't kick Percy in the jewels whenever he does something stupid," said Zoe returning the smile,

Fecilia rolled her eyes as the air pressure rose and a high pitched sound echoed through the air, Piper covered her ears as Jason's eyes widened as he yelled "Lay low!"

Suddenly, vicious winds blasted through them in the forms of horses, men and just plain wind. The wind shook Festus and then Fecilia said "It's the rogue spirits!"

The violent winds howled and descended below the Chicago skyline and then Leo said "Follow them Festus!"

The dragon zoomed faster with the command and followed the storm spirits form behind. Jason held on while Piper was shaking with the trip. Zoe had her arms crossed as Fecilia pointed below and said "Over there!"

The storm spirits descended down and plunged into a sewer while Festus descended to the empty abandoned looking building below. The five got off the bronze dragon and Zoe said "We're going to have to go in there."

"The sewers?" asked Piper,

"Yep," said Fecilia looking down the dark hole,

Leo looked at Festus and said "Go fly off buddy, I'll call for you but don't get into trouble."

The dragon flew off as Jason said "Let's go!"

They all jumped in the sewer, landing in the cold, musky darkness of the underground paths. Fecilia drew her halberd from her bangle and the crystal head glowed and illuminated the darkness.

She held it high and said "It's so dark in here, good thing Frostwake is like Percy's Riptide."

They trekked the darkness in silence except for the scuttling of rats and the taps of their steps. Fecilia's light illuminated the darkness but the massive expanse of it made her light look like a mere candle.

Soon, they came to and end after following the howling sounds of the wind. Fecilia held her pendant as she raised her weapon and said "It's the third time in the hour and I haven't received anything from Talon yet. I hope he's okay…"

"He can take care of himself Fecilia," said Zoe, "Besides, he's got Asteron with him."

"I really home so," said the snow princess, "Both of them can be pretty reckless."

They came to a stop before an elevator which only had one button which was down. Leo pressed it out of instinct while Jason then said "This is where it leads so I guess we go lower."

"How deep in are we?" asked Piper,

"I don't know…" said Fecilia,

Just then, as they waited for the elevator, heavy steps and growling sounds were heard. The group turned and readied their weapons in waiting for the creature. From the shadows, the growls and the steps only got louder and Zoe had her bow ready with an arrow notched as she said "Get ready…"

From the darkness, a figure came out into Fecilia's light; it was a man about six feet tall with short brown hair. He had a green jacket tied around his waist while he wore a grey shirt and jeans. A bronze bangle hung on his wrist as his orange reptilian eyes glowed in the darkness. A small blue dragon hung over his neck as he said "Whoa! Don't shoot!"

"Talon?" asked Fecilia, "What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd meet you in Chicago," said the half breed shrugging, "I was just looking around the city till a few days ago these spirits, some Venti came down here and I followed them. Can't exactly find my way out you see."

The blue dragon around his neck opened one eye and flicked talon's ear with his tail and hissed. Leo, Piper and Jason took a step back as Talon growled and said "It was so not my fault we got lost bro! You told me to follow left but nope! I wanted to go right!"

The two hissed and fought verbally as Fecilia rolled her eyes and said "We found where they went, they went through here though."

Talon smiled his spiky grin at the five and said "Hey Zoe, Fecilia, who are you three?"

"I'm Jason," said the blonde, "Son of Zeus, that's Piper, daughter of Aphrodite and finally Leo, Son of Hepheastus."

Talon's face was bright as he said "So a blonde, a diva and a elf?"

The tree's faces went annoyed as Talon laughed and said "Relax guys, just messing around. Names Talon, Son of Godric and Grandson of Hepheastus and member of the Forethought Five, so Leo that makes me your nephew haha!"

The three were surprised at the guy's eccentricity while the half dragon walked up to Fecilia and said "Hey Fecilia,"

"Lizard Breath," said Fecilia with a small smirk,

He smiled at her and gave her a wink as he said "Let's talk later. So Zoe what is this all about? I haven't found anything about Percy though."

The huntress nodded and explained what was going on. The half dragon nodded at him lizard sibling and said "So Hera needs a bust out from the blonde there? I can help here I guess."

Jason raised a brow and said "What can you do?"

"You'd be surprised," said the brunette man,

The elevator dinged as the door opened revealing a rickety looking elevator that could collapse any minute. Piper watched the tall man nod and said "We're going down so what do you say? Ladies first?"

**AN**

**Roy: Gotta stop here for now! We'll update soon since in 3 days its summer!**

**Jake: Rock and roll baby! Yeah! So we kind of cut you guys short but expect a lotta action in the next chapter.**

**Twista: Development of Allen's role though, keep guessing guys hahaha. So if you liked this chapter leave a review for us and tell us what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

**Roy: Once again, I, Codename: Roy Markov is alone on uploading the chapter. Being excepted kind of is cool especially when you don't have to take the tests since your grades are high enough.**

**So I would like to say, I soloed this chapter and the grammar might not be that good but I tried anyway so that's pretty much it on my part, now on to the replies to our blessed reviewers.**

**Replies:**

**UberUmbreon: Oh no, for now Kraxus is quite safe on the contrary, Allen has no chance to beat him right now. Oh yes, we have plans for him.**

**Jetnoia: Sure? You are on to something though but quite far from the truth thank you though.**

**Epicator13: A bit actually sorry but on my part less than ten percent of the women I know fuss about how they look rather than have an interest in reading (not Twista though). Sorry if I'm being generic I'm an introvert.**

**Fantomfaire: As I said, on to something though. Well this book is supposedly the entire HOO series so yeah, remember how we breezed through Lightning Thief and Sea of Monsters? (We never even wrote it, so see my point? XD)**

**Alright, before I get back to the story, I would like to say thanks for all the followers and reviewers! We're close to 50 now! Starting all over again is an experience of joy for me and we appreciate the support!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own PJO and HOO!**

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

Honestly Piper did not feel safe around this guy. For one thing we was giant, a freaking six footer of all things and that did not sit well with Piper considering the giant she saw in her dreams telling her to betray her friends.

The guy gave off a powerful primordial power of malevolence as if his size was only something you should fear about him. He was loud, reckless and kind of weird too on her part. On the way down, which took about thirty minutes, he kept rambling, asking questions like a child and arguing with the lizard on his neck like talking with it was a normal thing for him.

He grinned with sharp pointy teeth and he asked the most absurd questions like if Leo was a really a Santa Claus Elf. Leo looked annoyed at someone for once and he asked Jason if his hair was naturally blonde or if dyes it. After Zoe told him Piper was a Cherokee he even asked her if she knew any folk dances.

The guy was rude, loud, arrogant and annoying but Zoe and Fecilia seemed impassive to him. The girl wanted to ask him if he was sick in the head or his eyes were really normal but she felt as if it was wrong but Leo insulted the guy back saying he looked like a monster at a Halloween party with his get up and teeth but he just laughed at them completely unaffected.

Now as they descended, Talon whistled an annoying tune that was out of beat and rhythm. Jason grit his teeth completely fed up and said "Dude will you stop! You have been talking nonstop for the past half hour! Asking rude and annoying questions and practically being the biggest ass in my memory right now."

He glared at the taller guy as Fecilia and Zoe paid them no attention and Jason met his eyes and said "So back off!"

Jason shoved Talon in the chest but the half dragon's happy expression died as he frowned and said "Look, I was testing your tolerance kid. All of you actually. You see the two ladies here said you three are special to be given a quest of this caliber at our level of experience."

A sharp tail suddenly found itself on Jason's neck as Talon bared his sharp fangs and said "So don't go around telling me you had enough. You're a demigod kid you don't get to say you've had enough, you have to put of the crap that comes with the existence."

The elevator dinged and opened as Talon walked ahead a few steps, stopped and turned to the three as he focused his hard cold glare with his reptilian eyes at the remaining two quest members and said "As for you two, if you feel the same then get it together, if you can't take a bit of annoyance, how can you take your life's hardships? You're half-bloods, heroes so to speak and this aint no fairy tale kids. Heroes don't get a happy ending."

Talon walked on with Asteron, the blue lizard, resting on his shoulder as Fecila sighed and said "Don't worry about him too much, he may act serious at one point and idiotic the next but he's just here to give a warning. He's right, no happy endings for heroes. It happened to my brother Allen who lost his eye, and Jack and Tadi who both died."

Walking on, they followed Talon who looked around with his hands in his pockets as his green scaled tail swished around and he had a now calm smile on his face as he said "Dang, what happened here?"

The area looked like a vast improvement from where they once were. It was like a common shopping mall where aisles and stalls of merchandise stood. Weapons, clothes and potions were neatly set everywhere. A giant sign hung as it read 'Welcome!'

Talon gave a whistle as Fecilia said "What is this place?"

"I don't know," said Zoe narrowing her eyes at the potions, "I don't like it though…"

"Is anyone here?" asked Jason,

"Anybody home?!" yelled Leo,

Piper slapped his head and said "Don't do that! What if it's trapped or some monster is here!"

Asteron barked and spread his small wings and flew off to the nearest stand and sniffed the potions. The blue lizard gagged and coughed as he looked at Talon and hissed. The half breed turned is head to the escalators as his ears twitched and said "Hm…"

"What is it Talon?" asked Leo,

The half breed extended his arm to the table where Asteron got on his shoulder again and a female voice said "I don't have a rule against pets but keep them off the merchandise!"

Everyone looked at where the voice came from and Piper raised a brow as she looked on and on the escalator came down a gorgeous woman. She had long dark hair and a gorgeous face like a supermodel. Her nails were long and painted red and it matched her long, elegant black dress.

She gracefully walked to the group of demigods and said "Welcome to my mall!"

Zoe leaned on a counter and said "Who are you?"

"I am who the call the Princess of Colchis," said the lady, "Are you here to shop? Ladies and men like you all need the best items so come with me! What are you looking for, shirts, weapons, equipment, potions?"

"Storm Spirits and a Satyr," said Jason seriously,

"What is your name boy?" asked the woman warmly,

"My name is Jason," answered the blonde,

Her face darkened for a split second that only Piper noticed but she immediately recovered and said "A good name, come, you and your friends must come with me but your friends the tall young man with the pet must stay here."

"Why?" asked Talon raised a brow with his tail moving left and right,

"Pets are allowed," said the woman with a smile, "but they cannot go upstairs."

Talon looked at Asteron who hissed in anger about being called a pet. Talon tapped the lizard's head and said "Sorry buddy but we're staying here for common respect. Let's have a look around huh?"

Fecilia sighed and said "I'll go with him, he might accidentally blow up the place."

The woman gave a small giggle as Fecilia nodded at the four and said "Go ahead, besides, Talon and I have things to talk about."

"Talk about?" said Talon with a chuckle,

She pulled him away by the arm muttering "Pervert…"

Zoe shook her head and said "Those two haven't seen each other in a month, I guess they need some alone time."

A yell was heard form Talon but Zoe disregarded it and said "Let's get what we came for…"

"Follow me," said the woman as she took a step on the escalator that went up,

**Meanwhile- Percy 3****rd**** Person POV**

"Faster cub!"

Percy dodged once again as his hands were tied behind his back. Wolves with silver fur lunged at him with their fangs bared and claws ready. They had been given permission to attack Percy and he had to dodge all of the incoming attacks.

A wolf slashed across his leg but his skin seemed to resist everything but he was told that every mark he was hit with would extend his training by an hour. Percy grunted and rolled out of the way once more but he couldn't seem to not get hit making him very tired for the past few hours.

"Mother Lupa," said Percy sweating heavily, "this is impossible!"

Lupa in her human for crossed her arms as the wolves stopped their assault as she said "Because you do not defend yourself pup!"

"How?!" asked Percy, "Mother Lupa I have tried but they're too fast!"

"I have trained others like you before pup," said Lupa, "Talented, smart, strong but in situations like these you must find your abilities to defend yourself."

Lupa closed her eyes for a second seeing a dark haired teen boy and girl smiling at her and she opened her eyes saying "You have the ability to do so, as I said, you are a Son of Neptune, the God of the Sea and also you are the Champion of Vesta, Goddess of the Hearth and finally you have a hidden power no one else has. Dig deep boy and find it."

Slowly standing straight, Percy closed his eyes and clenched his fists behind his back as Lupa nodded and the wolves came back to attack him. Percy still had his eyes closed as he shot his head to the left and spun to the right, evading a lunge. He then proceeded to do the same to each of the wolves until they all went at him all at once and his eyes snapped open, revealing his irises now a deep royal purple as he fluctuated energy around him causing all the wolves to get knocked back by some invisible force.

Lupa nodded seeing this and said "Excellent job pup,"

Percy smiled as his eye color died back into sea green and he said "What was that?"

"Some of your talent pup," she nodded with a serious expression saying "But I am here to train you not only in your skills but your physical prowess as well so by the time you are ready, you will be swifter, stronger, sharper and more alert than ever."

"Somehow that doesn't sound too good for me," mumbled Percy,

She glared at him and said "Because of that, the next thing you will do is fight me."

Lup crouched and got into position as Percy said "Wait! I'm still bound! Untie me first!"

"You must figure out how you will win or at least survive cub," said Lupa, "now be ready."

Percy made a break for it as Lupa pounced after him.

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

"I don't like this," said Piper walking through the third floor of the mall,

Clothes were the main topic in this floor and different clothing was hanged everywhere. Gorgeous dresses like her Dad's colleagues wore, simple shirts that she would like to look at and some suits that would look dashing on Jason she thought.

The woman though had been giving her a nagging feeling on the back of her head. Princess of Colchis, where had she heard that before?

Leo looked stunned by the amount of things here and Jason seemed curious on how all of this could fit into a mall in the sewers. Zoe on the other hand was silent as usual but she had her hands inside the pockets of her open vest as she said "Anything feel off with you?"

"I feel it too," said Piper, "Something about her though…it's as if she's doing something behind our backs…"

"Keep an eye out," said Zoe, "We can never be too sure."

"Why is that?" asked the younger girl,

Zoe gave her a look and said "Piper, when you've been here as long as I have you'll learn to be on your toes especially since danger lurks around every corner."

Piper kept that in mind as they came to a stop before a giant cage where the thick bars held back a swirling storm of spirits. Outside the cage was a frozen statue of a short, familiar looking satyr with his club raised and he was frozen mid pose "Die!"

Leo looked allured by everything else like Jason was as Piper said "That's them!"

"Ahh these two?" asked the woman lacing her fingers together, "These are quite expensive dear,"

"Name the price," said Jason suddenly,

"Wait…" said Zoe, "Princess of Colchis…the voice…"

Suddenly, the woman scowled as she pointed her hand at Zoe and said "ύπνος! (sleep)"

Zoe suddenly collapsed on the group like a puddle as Piper said "Hey! What the heck was that?!"

"I'll tell you something," said the woman, "The price for this is either one of the tw3o boy's heads. It's up to them to choose."

"It should be your head," said Jason to Leo uncharacteristically,

Leo scowled and said "You always have to be the star of the show don't you! I say it's you!"

Leo drew a hammer from his belt as Jason brought out his coin and the woman laughed as Piper's eyes widened and said "Princess of Colchis! Guys! She's Medea the Sorceress!"

Jason and Leo paid her no attention as the two glared at each other and Medea said "That's right! Kill each other!"

The two got ready but Piper said "No!"

The two were snapped back into reality but Medea narrowed her eyes and said "Leo will you take Jason upstaging you again? Jason will you be bested by someone lower than you?"

"I wont," replied the two boys,

Medea smirked and said "You have no power here Daughter of Aphrodite, you have a bit of the charmspeak on you but the only chance you had is laid there unconscious."

She pointed at Zoe who was soundly unconscious after being hit with the spell. The two of her friends growled at each other, ready to attack but Piper closed her eyes as she thought 'I won't let this happened! I won't!'

"You're powerless dear!" said Medea laughing, "Just like how you can do nothing when your father is captured by the giant."

She froze at that but her friends needed her now, she dug deep and said "Leo! Jason you two snap out of it now and you better not listen to her!"

The two shook each their heads and looked surprised seeing a weapon each in their hands. Jason took a step back as Leo dropped the hammer and said "Were we about to go at it?"

Medea scowled as her skin turned pale as she growled at them and said "You three will not leave this place alive!"

She snapped her fingers as out of the fountain a few meters away, came out two Sun Dragons who were smaller versions of Festus but their eyes gave of a deadly gaze. Piper immediately said "Don't look them in the eye or you'll be paralyzed!"

The three looked away as Medea said "Attack!"

The two dragons ran forward at an alarming rate with their flaming jaws open but as the three looked away, a tall figure went in front of them and swung a large weapon sending the two dragons back into a stand destroying it.

Piper looked to see Talon holding a giant lance with one hand as he hefted it on his shoulder and said "Good thing I sent Asteron to follow you three!"

"It was my idea you idiot," said Fecilia who was carrying Zoe on her shoulders while Asteron was on her other one,

The two dragons got back up and got ready to attack once more as Talon rolled his eyes and said "Whatever,"

The dragons ran at him again and Piper said "Don't look them in the eye!"

"Watch and learn diva," said Talon resting the lance on his shoulder as it glowed,

His tail swung around as he lifted the lance and slammed it on the ground causing a surge of energy to rise forward (think Wind Scar from Inuyasha) causing the dragons to be flung back at Medea.

She hissed at them and readied her hands for a spell but the ceiling came crashing down and Festus slammed down causing Leo to smile and say "Nice job boy!"

Jason nodded as he said "Get on!"

The others followed as Jason said "Leo! Tell Festus to grab the spirits and Hedge and get us out here!"

"Got it buddy!" said Leo, "Festus!"

The dragon grabbed the cages with the spirits and Hedge in them and flew out of the hole he made. As they soared in the air, leaving the mall, Fecilia settled the unconscious Zoe on the dragon and said "What happened to her?"

"She spoke some kind of spell on her!" said Piper, "is she going to be fine?"

Fecilia narrowed her eyes as her palm glowed white and placed it on Zoe's head. The huntress' expression softened as Fecilia nodded, gave a small smile and said "She'll be fine now if only we can-"

"We're not finished!" said Medea as she rode a chariot being pulled by the two sun dragons,

She flung vials as the group which exploded violently in the air. The bronze dragon shook with each explosion. Piper, Leo, Fecilia, Jason and Talon ducked under the explosions and Medea chased them.

Asteron hissed as Talon nodded and said "This lady has got to calm down!"

Festus was struck in the back by the vial causing his tail to blow off. Leo grunted with the quake and said "Festus!"

Fecilia nodded at Talon who stood high and tall as Piper said "What are you doing?!"

"Get down Talon!" said Leo,

Fecilia looked at him and said "Be careful you bastard!"

He grinned as Piper, Jason and Leo looked in surprise as massive, scaly wings extended from Talon's back and the air dragged him off Festus into the air with Asteron on his shoulders.

He spun and dodged each explosion that left a colored cloud in the air as he made his way closer to Medea who defended herself with the explosive vials. Talon had Blaze Bringer out as he spun in the air evading another explosion.

"Lady you have got to stop that!" said Talon,

She paid him no attention and kept throwing the vials causing some to hit Festus and some to graze him. With a surprise, Talon was struck in the chest by a bomb causing him to descend to the clouds below.

"Talon!" said Fecilia,

Festus was now leaking oil with the heavy damage he sustained. Medea smirked at the weakening dragon but then, her gleeful expression died as a massive blue dragon rose from below. It was bigger than Festus by a few feet and its eyes were cold and unforgiving.

She prepared another barrage but the green dragon had smashed her dragons with a swing of its spiked tail causing her to fall down below beneath the clouds screaming curses and rage at the dragons.

Talon stood above the dragon's head with his weapon hidden now and he said "Leo! How is the dragon?!"

Leo was tinkering with the command disk and said "He won't hold! He took too much damage!"

"Get on!" said Talon,

Jason, Piper and Fecilia who was carrying Zoe leapt on Asteron in mid air as Leo said "Wait! I can fix him!"

Talon leapt on the bronze dragon as he lifted Leo on his back and said "Sorry buddy but this guy is going down but I can't let you go with him!"

"FESTUS!"

A massive explosion sparked on Festus' left flank causing him to descend below in flames. Asteron shook from the explosion but he grunted as Talon said "Hurry! Chase it and grab the cages!"

Asteron made a nose dive as Talon yelled "Hold on!"

The group held on as the dragon descended with great speeds to whatever was below.

**AN**

**Roy: Well all for now! See you guys soon! Leave me a review and sorry if it sucked! I am kind of alone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**

**Roy: Hello everyone! Welcome back and finally it is summer! **

**Jake: YAY! Summer! Road trip time!**

**Twsita: We're heading down to Davao then we're going to Russia! Then Japan and some other places!**

**Roy: JAPAN! WOOH! Asuza-chan I'm on my way!**

**Jake: Right…so here we are and I'd like to reply to our reviewers who made us reach 50 reviews! But then again, I am a lazy ass so sorry haha.**

**Twista: Well here we go! After this, we're heading out! But expect some updates for the summer! Some romance fluff here but once again, but by the end of this arc of Lost Hero, expect some shit to hit the fan.**

**Roy: ASUZA-CHAN!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours! **

**Leo 3****rd**** Person POV-Written by Roy (expect Roy Writing)**

Coming down on Asteron's back to the forest below, Leo clenched his fist as Talon said "It's gonna get rough!"

A few feet below, Festus roared and steamed as he exploded in several areas of his body. His right leg blew off smashing trees in the vicinity. His left wing blew off as well in flames starting a fire in the forest and finally, the bronze dragon's hull exploded violently causing the area to shake with the magnitude of the explosion.

Leo leaned off the dragon and said "Festus no!"

The shattered dragon's parts flew everywhere while the largest chunk crashed a few meters away and Talon said "Fecilia a forest fire is starting! Can you get it under control?"

"I'm on it!" said the white haired girl as she raised her weapon and snow started to fall and the temperature lowered in the area,

Asteron landed on a patch of smashed trees as the group got off him with Zoe on Fecilia's shoulder. Leo ran up to the remaining debris of his bronze dragon with Jason and Piper in pursuit.

The Latino kneeled in front of the dragon's beeping head and said "No buddy! Stay with me!"

The bronze dragon was now reduced to what lay before them now as a severed bronze head that had oil leaking from its mouth. Its parts were everywhere ranging from wings, claws, hull and plating.

Though the temperature was low, Leo was sweating as he dug through his belt and said "Stay with me!"

The dragon's teeth whirred as his head sparked and crackled. Leo bowed his head as the dragon made a pattern with his teeth and clinking and the Latino dropped his hands in defeat and said "I promise…"

Festus then whirred his teeth as his glowing red eyes dimmed and the light from within died. Jason put a hand on Leo's shoulder as Piper said "I'm sorry Leo…"

He got up and put a hand on the bronze dragon's head and said "I didn't want it to end this way for him but nothing lasts forever."

As he held his hand there, he looked up at the dark, stormy sky as he said "Father, please take him to Bunker Nine, do that at the very least."

Leo backed off as all of Festus' parts in the area glowed a bright shade of yellow and they faded away from existence. Leo nodded and muttered "Thank you…"

Jason felt sorry for Leo since he told them his story on how his mother died as a child and he found something that gave him a feeling of belonging but he had lost that too. Keeping his hand on his friend's shoulder, he said "I'm sorry about Festus but what now?"

They turned to see Asteron in his little blue form scurry on Talon's shoulder as the said half breed leaned on the storm spirit's cage with his arms crossed. Fecilia had Zoe laid on the ground as the former huntress was sleeping as if nothing happened.

Talon nodded at them and said "Sorry about the dragon, I know what it's like to lose something close to you. He was a machine but he was worth more than that to you I understand."

Leo nodded as Fecilia watched the fires in the area slowly die and she said "Thank you Asteron for carrying us."

The little blue dragon nodded on his brother's shoulder as Fecilia said "Where are we even?"

The half dragon folded his wings inside his back as he said "I don't know where we are, we crashed so suddenly that I couldn't keep track."

"We need to take these though," said Jason pointing at the two cages, "How will we carry the both of them?"

"I can probably carry one," said Talon "but then again-"

Suddenly, as Talon peeked in the cage, the bars were slammed by a wooden club and an angry voice said "Nobody's carrying me! Wanna dance buddy! Huh! Come at me!"

Talon took a step back as the angry satyr inside swung his club at the metal bars causing them to clang and make noise. Fecilia raised a brow as Leo and Jason snickered a bit at Coach Hedge's attempts.

"He must have been freed when we left Medea's place," said Piper,

The half breed then knocked on the bars and said "You aren't breaking them like that, step aside."

"Look cupcake," said Hedge, "I don't expect you to even-"

Hedge and the trio went silent as Talon gripped the two bars in front of him and pulled them apart wide enough for Coach Hedge to step out. Piper looked stunned as Leo said "What the hell…"

"Dragon physical strength," said Talon flexing his arms in a macho manner,

Fecilia rolled her eyes as Coach Hedge stepped out and she said "You arrogant bastard, make yourself useful and do the same for the spirit's cage."

"Why?" asked Jason, "how will we carry them then?"

Fecilia pulled off her pack as she pricked her pointer finger tip with a scalpel form her belt and smeared blood on the backpack's front into a weird looking symbol but the blood she smeared glowed white and faded away as she said "There we go, make yourself useful and open the cage Lizard Breath."

The half dragon bowed with a wink as he grinned devilishly saying "As you wish my lady,"

Fecilia rolled her eyes as Piper said "Is it me or do they keep flirting?"

"It's them," said Jason shaking his head, "I wonder what they plan to do though, they could accidentally release the spirits onto us."

"I'm sure she knows what she's doing," said Leo nervously,

Talon then let Asteron off his shoulder as he flew onto the sleeping Zoe's head and sat there. Talon then looked at Fecilia who nodded at him as he opened the bars causing talon to immediately back off as multitudes of storm spirits burst forth into the dark area only illuminated by the remaining little cinders of the forest fire.

"Whatever you plan to do Fecilia do it now!" said Jason,

"I got this Jack!" said Fecilia,

Jason was taken aback on what she called him but she just opened the bag and said "Incantare: καταιγίδα οντότητα φυλακών δεσμεύουν !(Storm Entity Prison Bind)"

The spirits howled as they were sucked into the bag that Fecilia steadily held and as they all were pulled in, she snapped it shut and held the bag by the strap and said "How's that sealing for ya?"

Talon grinned and said "I'm impressed; Allen taught you a thing or two?"

"All me," said the ice user, "I need a way to keep things in place."

She grinned as she put the red streak of hair she had behind her ear and tossed the bag to Jason saying "Think fast!"

He caught it and said "Fecilia I wanna know-"

"It'll hold them as long as you'd like," said Fecilia, "don't worry about it."

"Jack," said Jason, "You called me Jack."

Talon and Fecilia's faces then darkened as they looked away with sad expressions on their faces as if burying a bad memory. Piper then said "I was told that he was your brother."

"He's gone right?" asked Leo,

Talon put an arm around Fecilia who looked down as Asteron climbed onto her shoulder. The half breed nodded with his reptilian eyes as he said "Yeah, he's gone along with our sister Tadi."

Fecilia then looked at Jack and said "You look a lot like him, blonde, blue eyes and even the powers. It just gave some bitter memories."

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?" asked Hedge rudely, "I'm hungry and I have no idea what is going on."

Fecilia then said "Later, for now we better get some shade. Its dark and monsters form all over probably heard us so we better get some cover."

"Right," said Talon as he spread his wings and flew into the dark sky,

In a few hours, Talon had found a cave in the forest and led the group there where he had already set up a campfire. Inside the cave, Talon leaned on the wall sitting down as the fire before them crackled and Leo heard his owns stomach grumble as he said "Man, I'm hungry."

"Same here," said Talon, "If Percy was here we'd be having steak for days."

Fecilia rolled her eyes as she leaned on Talon's shoulder as she had her arms around his. Jason had the bag containing the spirits on the wall while Piper poked the fire with a stick as she said "Guys there's something I've got to say…"

"What is it Diva?" asked Talon, "You can tell us anything right now, it's kind of real talk time."

Taking her courage, Piper held her legs as she said "For the past few days, I've been having dreams about my dad captured by this big giant…he wanted me to betray you guys and make the quest fail…"

She expected them to be angry at her but Talon said "But you didn't right?"

She nodded and said "I could have been dooming my dad telling you this now…"

"Oh man," said Leo, "Piper why didn't you say anything?"

"Why didn't you?" said a new voice,

They turned to see Zoe sit up rubbing her head as Fecilia said "Zoe! Are you okay?"

"Fine," said the huntress, "Piper why didn't you say anything?"

"He threatened my dad," said Piper tearing up, "he could die…"

"This giant thing," said Fecilia, "What was his name?"

"Enceladus," said Piper,

Jason and Leo sat near her and gave her comfort as Jason hugged her and Leo gave her pats on the back. Fecilia sighed as Hedge said "Wow, big fire breathing giant from back then, nasty guy. I don't even think I could take him."

Jason looked her in the eye and said "Piper, we'll save both your dad and Hera."

"We won't let anything else happened Beauty Queen," said Leo smiling,

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and said "Thanks guys,"

"A Giant huh…" said Talon, "Sounds like a worthy adversary."

"Piper," said Fecilia, "My sister Tadi, she was in the same situation as you, forced to become a traitor but she took in her fear and fought back as you did. We'll save your dad but now we'll need to help you guys deliver these spirits to Aeolus."

"All that matters is that you didn't give in," said Talon, "Great now you're reminding me of my sister."

Fecilia punched his shoulder as he fake cried but then a rustling was heard from outside and Talon stood with his girlfriend. The rest followed as he said "I smell something, I smell monster."

"Same here cupcake," said Coach Hedge,

They stepped out of the cave in formation as wolves came out of the dark woods. A tall man with long shaggy hair came out in front with his fangs bared and his yellow eyes glowing in the night.

"Heroes," said the wolf man, "We have been hunting you for our mistress' orders and now we have found you."

Talon pointed at him and said "Lycaon, Lord of Lycanthropes. A powerful and immortal monster, immune to all weapons except silver."

"Informed are we half breed?" asked Lycaon, "I wonder how dragon meat will taste like?"

More and more wolves poured out from the woods as Zoe said "This doesn't look good,"

"Come at me fur ball!" said Hedge swinging his club,

Lycaon merely laughed as he got on all fours and turned into a large wolf about seven feet tall. It grinned and said "For weeks we've been searching and now the giant king will reward us when he rises."

The pack growled and snarled as Talon growled back and roared causing some to step back but Lycaon snarled and said "He is one drake! The rest are merely fodder! Attack!"

In a flash, Talon drew Blaze Bringer from the ground and slammed his lance down causing a surge of energy to explode and send the closest wolves flying in the air. He then growled as Fecilia said "Stay back! There's nothing we can do here! We have no silver weapons!"

"I don't," said Zoe, "but this bow gives divine energy something they are vulnerable to."

"Cover me Zoe!" said Talon as he spread his wings and his tail swung around.

Wolves then lunged at Talon who smashed them away with his massive lance. Any wolf that came close was either slammed away by Talon's lance or was knocked back by his tail and wings. One wolf came too close and Talon caught it by the throat and threw it back at the pack.

Rising a few feet in the air, Talon took in a deep breath and blew a powerful torrent of red flames which incinerated some wolves into powder. Zoe shot arrow after arrow at any wolf that came from

The half breed landed on the ground as he swung his lance around and sent more flying. Asteron was on Fecilia's shoulder as he couldn't turn into a large dragon in another few hours.

Just as Talon was jumped on his back, he grabbed the wolf by the neck and flung it back and he dodged another one pounce. Lycaon then slowly circled Talon as he was slowly getting overwhelmed by the sheer amount of adversaries.

As Lycaon lunged, a silver arrow sank into his leg causing him to yelp in pain as a battle horn was heard and Zoe said "That horn! It's them!"

"Fire!" said a voice,

Silver arrows rained down, all of them hitting the lycans and turning them into dust. Talon got back as Lycan growled and said "Blasted Huntresses! Retreat!"

The wolves howled as they started running away yelping in pain and evading any arrows that came close. Talon put his lance on his shoulder as it vanished and he said "I didn't need any help…"

A female voice form the forest then said "Too bad half breed it looked like it."

Out of the darkness of the forest, a group of teenage girls in parkas with white falcons and white wolves by their sides stepped out. In front, two girls, one was a tall girl holding a bow with an arrow notched while another one was a black haired girl with a chain around her wrist and she wore a small tiara on her head.

"Sisters!" said Zoe happily,

The group approached Zoe and gave her a warm greeting while Fecilia smiled and said "Thalia, Phoebe, ladies thanks for the help."

"Anything for a friend," said Thalia shouldering her bow, "We've been patrolling this area for weeks hunting Lycaon down."

"He got away though," said Talon shrugging, "I wouldn't expect huntresses to know how to capture a major scale monster."

Phoebe and Thalia rolled their eyes at him while Fecilia said "Talon, are you asking to become a human pin cushion or a frozen icicle?"

"I'm weighing my options." said the half breed with a grin,

Thalia scoffed as she said "Where are you headed?"

"To Aeolus," said Fecilia, "we're helping these three since they've got a special quest."

"What is it?" asked Phoebe,

"To save Hera," said Talon crossing his arms, "The Queen got caught and now they need to know her location through Aeolus along with another location…"

"Location of what?" asked Leo,

"Where Piper's dad is of course," said Fecilia smiling,

"Care to introduce the trio?" asked Thalia looking at them,

Jason stepped up and said "She's Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Leo Son of Hepheastus and I'm-"

Thalia ran towards him and gave him a hug saying "Jason! It's you!"

"What?!" said the group,

Hedge was chewing his cudgel as he said "Okay again I'm lost what cupcake's relation to her is out of my knowledge?"

"It's me Thalia!" said the huntress lieutenant gripping his shoulders, "your sister!"

Talon fell off his feet and said "But you look nothing alike!"

Fecilia kicked him as Jason hugged her back and said "Thalia…you're my sister!"

The two reunited siblings hugged as Thalia pulled away and said "You all must be hungry, Phoebe, set up camp for now. We'll eat then move out."

**Jason 3****rd**** Person POV- Written by Jake (expect Jake stuff)**

After meeting his sister and having a meal with her, Jason couldn't feel happier. A gap in his mind had been filled by something familiar. Now, he was closer to figuring out who he was and now they were running down the forest led by the hunters to Aeolus' palace.

Zoe was catching up with some huntresses and she looked very happy with them. Piper, Leo, Jason, Fecilia and Talon had gotten a fresh change of clothes since the ones they wore were all dirty from the explosion.

As they ran, Hedge was chanting on his own and eventually, they came before a small bridge that would take them to a floating palace above a mountain. Talon looked up as Leo said "How have I never seen this before?"

"It's the mist," said Thalia, "My brother's girlfriend was a good manipulator of it."

Jason remembered that Jack was also Thalia's sister. He nodded and was remembering something that was gnawing on the back of his head. He couldn't seem to remember but he was so close to it.

For now he had to focus on his mission, Jason was told his mother was visited by Zeus twice resulting in him and Thalia. Now, they stood before the bridge as Fecilia said "We need to cross this thing?"

The winds were too wild and violent for Talon to fly across and Asteron his in his jacket due to the rude winds and Hedge said "Looks like fun! Girlie and I will go first!"

"Wait!" said Piper,

It was too late as Hedge lifted her and ran across the bridge with small leaps and when he got there, he dropped Piper and said "It wasn't too bad right cupcake?"

She crossed her arms and puffed her hair up as Leo said "Who's next?"

"We will," said Fecilia and Zoe,

They slowly made her way across as the wind got more violent and then the bridge looked like it was as thin as paper and Talon said "You three go ahead, I'll be last since I'm the heaviest."

Thalia, Leo and Jason nodded as all three went on the thin bridge at once. Leo was in front while Jason was in the middle and Thalia at the back. As they slowly got to walking, Jason said "Thalia, how did I you know…vanish."

"I remember it as if it was yesterday…" said Thalia,

She looked at the distance and said "Mom said she was taking us on a trip. I was skeptical since she never did that but I went along with it anyway. She took us in a car and drove us to a place called the Wolf House, she told me to get a basket in the car but when I found her, she told me Hera took you and you were as good as dead."

Jason froze at that and she said "I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away from home and I heard mom died a few months later."

"Wolf House…" said Jason, "That name…Thalia, Leo I think that's where Hera is."

"What!?" said Thalia, "The Wolf House! Why didn't you say anything!"

"Medea said they needed a powerful place for Hera's fall." Said Jason,

"And The Wolf House was owned by Jack London!" said Leo getting excited, "My dad told me in a dream the place was historic for beginnings."

"That means that Hera is there!" said Jason,

"What are we waiting for!" said Leo, "Now all we need to do is-"

"Leo!" said Talon, "The bridge!"

Leo saw himself smoking and the bridge was slowly melting from where he was. From where he stood the bridge started to collapse and then Thalia pushed Jason to Leo saying "We'll meet you at the Wolf House! Talon, Phoebe and I will meet you there! Save Piper's dad and then see us soon little brother!"

Fecilia called out and said "Talon!"

"Help them out Fecilia!" said Talon, "I got this end!"

Thalia ran to Talon as Jason and Leo barley made it off the bridge and then as they made it there. Leo shook his head and said "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Leo!" said Jason, "Its fine…you made us realize something. All we need to do now is find out where to Wolf House and Enceladus is."

"We better get up there," said Zoe, "The storm is getting worse."

**Allen 3****rd**** Person POV- Written by Twista (expect fluff)**

Sitting above the Cabin's Roof, two people were sitting by the edge looking at everyone who passed by. None paid attention to them as they were sitting together and they merely admired the setting sun skyline.

"Looks nice don't it Red?" said Riley,

"Admitted, it looks nice." Said the monocular teen,

The feeling of the event a few days ago still shook his head senseless but he still had to think about everything. Times like this, he treasured it since in a day, he had lost three important people to him. What's to say he won't lose another.

"Ya know Red," said Riley, "you never did choose a God to become your Patron."

"And you did?" asked Allen raising his brows,

"Of course I did," said Riley in her redneck accent, "Lady Nike said she would gladly accept me as her champion!"

"Goddess of Victory," said Allen, "She must be proud to have someone like you."

"I bet she is," said Riley, "I send most guys on their high tail out of any place!"

She leaned on him and said "Bout you Red? No choice yet? Even Prometheus said any God would want the Advisor of Olympus as a champion."

"Havent made up my mind," said Allen. "Sure Talon got Lord Kratos, Fecilia got Lady Khione and you'll have Lady Nike but I'm not sure yet."

"How so?" asked Riley,

"It's a matter of commitment," said Allen, "Being a champion is a promise Riley and I couldn't even keep my promises to you."

He held his hand over the eye patch and she then said "What's wrong? You didn't break any promises."

"I did," said Allen, "You made me promise not to fight Kraxus but I did anyway. Look where it got me…"

"You tried to protect Jack, Tadi and Ethan," said Riley, "I say that promise was worth breaking."

"Now look at me, I'm the Oracle," said Allen with a chuckle,

He bitterly laughed as he said "I'm supposed to look into the future and fate probably said that I needed only one eye to see what lies ahead."

"You still haven't forgiven yourself Red," said Riley holding his face,

Her brown hair was behind her ears as Allen said "I haven't and I don't plan to until my goal is reached."

"What is that?" asked Riley,

"To get stronger and protect everyone else I care about," said Allen with no hesitation,

"You're a good man Red," said Riley, "you may be one eyed and a bit rough on the edges but you're a good person."

"No I'm not," thought the teen, "I'm a damn liar…I don't want strength to protect…I want strength for vengeance. I want to kill him for what he did, gouge his eyes out, rip his throat off and break his fingers one by one…"

"**Yes…**" said the voice in his head, "**my offer is still here my friend…do you want vengeance?**"

He looked Riley in the eye and couldn't imagine losing her. It would push him too far to an end he wouldn't want to reach but he had to get stronger, getting any god as a patron wouldn't be enough. He needed more power than that.

"**We can offer you power and more**" said the voice, "**My friend just consider what I have said, if he comes back, do you think you'll be ready as you?**"

She smiled at him causing him to break from his thoughts and she said "You want to get stronger and I'll help you reach that goal. I'm here to help you anyway I can Red."

"Thanks Riley," said Allen,

"It nothing," said the brunette, "Remember that we're here for you, ye'r family."

"Exactly the thing I want to protect," said Allen mentally, "helping me will get you all in trouble…"

"Promise me this," said Riley, "You'll never lose what's really important to you."

"I promise," said Allen slowly,

She just laced her finger down from the eye patch to the bottom of his chin and she leaned in slowly. As they came closer for a kiss, a voice form below coughed and said "I'm sorry guys' hope we're not interrupting…"

"Chiron needs you for a mission," said Clarisse standing next to her boyfriend Chris,

"Me?" asked Riley,

"I don't know girl," said Clarisse, "Both of you maybe."

Riley got up as Allen did as well and she said "We better get down there."

She seemed a bit disappointed so Allen gave her a swift but sweet peck on the lips as the monocular teen nodded at her with a small smile. His palm burned a bit from the symbol he had but he contained it as the voice said "**Be ready…**"

Going to the Big House, Chiron stood on the outside as he said "Riley, Allen, glad you two are here."

"What is it Chiron?" asked Riley, "Need a hand?"

"Yes we do," said the Centaur, "I need you, Allen and Ara to investigate a mysterious activity in the New York Sewers where reports of fires sprouting from the sewers. I need you three to go and investigate."

"Speaking of the little princess where is Ara?" asked Riley,

"Over here!" said the black haired teen,

She was pulling someone by the hand with her and they looked closer to see Nico Di Angelo being dragged by Ara. Nico waved and said "Hey guys!"

"Nico," said Allen, "How has it been? How's your sister?"

"Bianca is fine," said Nico, "She stays in the Underworld often since Persephone loves her so much."

"Jealous much?" asked Ara,

"Hardly," said Nico, "She asked me if I wanted to turn into a daisy…"

Chiron nodded as he said "Ara are you clear with the quest I issued to you?"

"Clear!" said Ara,

"Why did you pull me here then!" said Nico yanking his hand off,

"To tell Chiron to keep an eye on you!" said Ara, "I swear when I let you go you vanish and don't appear for the next few weeks."

Riley gave Nico a nod and he grunted and said "Whatever Coral Queen! Fine I'll stay till you get back!"

"You're the best Death Breath!" said Ara giving him a quick hug,

The teen blushed a bit after that as Ara said "How are we heading to New York?"

"Chain can take us three," said Riley,

Allen clapped his hands together and said "Give me an hour then we're set to go."

As he walked away alone, he glanced to the right to see his reflection, bleeding from his eye, leaning on the tree giving him a mocking smile as it spoke "**Made up your mind?**"

Allen paid him no regard as he went to ready his things for the quest.

**AN**

**Roy: Done! Finally how was that? We're skipping Aeolus btw! Gonna fast forward to Mount Diablo then Wolf House!**

**Jake: Hope you guys liked it now we're heading out!**

**Twista: If you liked it kindly leave a review below! Peace out guys! Happy summer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**

**Roy: Greetings for Bangkok readers!**

**Jake: Hey! Its pretty cool here! Spicy food tastes amazing! Especially with all the kinds of things to do here it's pretty great!**

**Twista: We'll be here for another couple of days then it's off to Singapore! We present to you the new chapter we wrote on the plane!**

**Jake: Doesn't really make it sound nice does it?**

**Roy: Oh well**

**Twista: Quiet you two! So get ready for an ass-tastic chapter from us truly! A lot of fight scenes here and hoping to satisfy your reading!**

**Roy: By the way, is there something wrong with what we're doing? We kind of only had two reviewers for the last chapter (XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX, Epicator13 God Bless you) tell us where we're lacking and we'll try to fix it.**

**Jake: Don't read Roy as a guy who is in for reviews; it's just that he is a little surprised we had no reviews for the past few days.**

**Twista: Enough you two, here it is! Action packed chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV- Written by Twista**

With a start, Piper lifted her head from her arms which were on the table. Blinking out of her sleepy daze, she looked around seeing her friends, Hedge, Zoe, Jason, Leo and Fecilia sleeping on the table. She looked around and saw that they were at some café's outside tables and she looked down and squeaked at seeing what she wore.

The charm speaker then remembered everything that happened the day before. The separation from the hunters, the delivery to Aeolus and his telling them her dad was at , the friendly Aura Meliie and how Aeolus had tried to kill them but she had saved their lives and lost her job.

Then there was the dream she had, her mother, Aphrodite had told he being her child isn't just about being a pretty face. She had told her there was power in love and it could bring Gods to their knees. She had also given her the identity of who their real enemy is, the source of all this, the reason of the Gods' silence, the reason why monsters didn't stay down and finally, the Giants' Rise.

She had said the enemy was ancient, evil, calculating and most of all patient. The earth itself, the Mother of Titans, the Spiteful Nature, Mother Nature, Gaea, the Protogenos of the Earth.

Leo shook his head and slowly woke up saying "Aw, what happened?"

Jason rubbed his head as he said "The storm spirits! Wait! Where are we?"

Slowly, everyone woke up as Piper put a hand inside the dress' pockets and pulled out the small potion her mother had given her that was to erase her father's memories, a wad of cash and finally a small note saying:

_**Hope you don't mind but you and your friends needed a makeover. Good luck dear and don't forget you're more powerful than you look. –Aphrodite**_

She blushed seeing she was in the elegant blue dress she had seen in her dream. Her hair was all fixed as if she went to a spa and she had a fresh coat of make up. Leo looked like her father's friends on those red carpet events with the Ray-Ban shades, stylish top and shiny shoes.

Fecilia was surprised as she looked down and saw what they wore. Fecilia's shirt was now replaced by a new brighter toned white shirt t with one big blue snowflake print on it which was fitting her showing her figure and her jeans were now a short blue patterned skirt and she had leggings on as she had make up on as she noticed her leather boots were newly polished. Her hair was shiny as if she had gotten it repaired and her red highlight had been replaced by a long blue one but Aphrodite had let her keep her long ponytail.

"Thank God Talon isn't here," said Fecilia squirming in her shirt,

Zoe and Jason were pretty much wearing the same clothes as before but they were clean and unwrinkled. Zoe's hair had been cleaned and looked silky and shiny and her vest was newly ironed as it made her look somehow more regal. Jason was wearing the same shirt as his hair was neatly trimmed and his sky blue eyes were curious on what happened.

Hedge gave laugh as he said "Wow I look good!"

No one said anything refraining from crushing the happy Satyr's spirit. They asked the waitress where they were and what date it was. The woman was surprised to hear a question like that but she told the group that they were at San Francisco and it was Thursday the day of the Summer Solstice and it was 11am.

Great, now it was the day of the deadline and they had to major agendas. Save Piper's dad and find the Wolf House and save Hera before the day ends. Zoe rubbed her temples as Piper handed the waitress an amount of money and said "Serve us six lattes, a scone for each of them and could you give me a veggie sandwich?"

The waitress nodded, took the money and walked inside the café to get their order. Leo noticed the wad of cash and said "Wow Piper where'd you get that? That's a big wad of cash."

"What happened anyway?" asked Fecilia, "Last thing I remember is where Aeolus tried to freaking kill us and sent the storm spirits upon us."

"How did we get to San Francisco even?" asked Zoe,

Hedge rubbed his hands together as he picked up a latte and drank it down and he said "Oh that would be Mellie. She cushioned our fall and blasted us all the way here. Remind me to give her a call though."

"Plan your dates later," said Jason, "Now we need to know where is?"

" ?" said Hedge, "Cupcake that's one ride from here and saying that, the place is over there!"

Hedge pointed to the far mountain a few miles away and Piper said "Guys, I need to say something."

"Shoot," said Zoe,

"My mom spoke to me in a dream," said Piper, "She told me who told Aeolus to kills us and the reason why the monsters don't die and the Giants' rising."

"What is it then?" asked Jason,

"Its Gaea," said Piper, "as my mom said, she's planning to awaken."

"Oh mama," said Hedge, "That's bad news."

"Why is that?" asked Leo, "Isn't Gaea like mother earth? With birds singing around her and animals cleaning houses?"

"That's Snow White Leo," said Piper rolling her eyes,

"But still though," said Fecilia, "Gaea?"

"Don't underestimate her cupcake," said Hedge eating the coffee container, "She's a dangerous deity. Mother of the Titans and the Giants, she gave Kronos the scythe to kill her husband Ouranos. She slept when the Titans were ruling but when the Gods overthrew them, she got mad, woke and sired the Giants to fight but then they lost and she was forced back to sleep just the way we want her too but even in her slumber, she's here, causing volcanoes to erupt, monster to arise and all that. But believe me if she wakes up, it's gonna be one big mess."

"So Gaea is who we're going to face huh?" said Fecilia, "But Enceladus is on , a mountain and well safe to say that's on the ground."

"It's not going to be easy," said Jason, "beating him won't be a walk in the park."

"I read about this before," said Zoe, "Giants cannot be killed without any help form the Gods. In the last Giant War…"

She narrowed her eyes and spat "A certain hero had to work together with the Gods to win. Without a God, we cannot beat him."

"We can't hurt to try," said Jason, "We don't know if that's true."

"He's right," said Fecilia lacing her fingers together, "We have to try; you think Percy and I knew we would come on top after fighting Astreaus?"

Leo drank down his drink as he said "What are we waiting for then? Let's get going!"

**Allen 3****rd**** Person POV**

"Over there Chain!"

The Griffon descended down from the Manhattan skyline into an alley. After last night, the trio of heroes had left Camp early and arrived at Manhatthan about and hour after they had left.

It was broad day light and the sun blazed down above them but due to it being winter, it was pretty cold. Adjusting his jacket as he got off the armored Griffon, he felt the cold, brittle wall of the building and said "So are we clear on what our plan is?"

Riley helped Ara off Chain as the Daughter of Poseidon fixed her belt and said "Get in, snoop around, and get out."

"Lightly putting it," said Allen rolling his eyes, "You get it Riley?"

Riley was ruffling the feathers on Chain's neck as she said "Same as what princess said."

Allen put two fingers on the bridge of his nose as he said "I specifically laid out a plan as soon as we left and I asked you two if you understood it…"

"I was a bit busy driving Chain Red," said Riley smirking at him,

Ara shrugged and grinned as she said "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Guys seriously?" asked the monocular teen with his one eye having an annoyed expression,

"You are a bit boring when you explain at times Red, don't you agree huh buddy?" said Riley asking Chain,"Squawk if you agree."

The Griffon did just that and Ara giggled as she said "I'm sorry Allen can you just repeat it?"

Allen sighed with an annoyed face as he brought out a small prototype of a hologram device he derived from Annabeth's Laptop she got from Daedalus. He clicked it and a aerial view of Manhattan appeared and he magnified with his fingers where they were and then he swiped upward revealing the underground sewer network of New York.

He put a finger where he said "This is where we enter, a few blocks from here and then we follow the formation of Riley in front, since she has a good sense and she can hear and see pretty well in the dark. Middle is Ara sicne you can support both ends with your hydro kinesis since the entire sewer line is trailed with water. Finally I'm at the back and I'll keep track of where we're going."

"Thought of all that in the shitter Red?" asked Riley with a chuckle,

Ara giggled as Riley slapped his shoulder seeing her boyfriend a bit distracted and said "We're just fooling Red don't take it too much."

He a small smirk as he then said "Alright alright, now come on we're wasting time but Ara take this."

She was handed a small black whistle made of iron and she held it with her left hand asking "What's this?"

"Something you blow when you need help," said Allen waving his hand as he walked ahead,

He looked at Riley and said "Chain can't come though, it's too small there for him and we both know how he gets in enclosed spaces."

She nodded as she slapped Chain's body and said "You heard him boy, get out of here! I'll call for you!"

The Griffon nodded and flew away as Allen said "Last time you sent him off like that, he looked at his reflection on a building."

"He's a conceited little Griffon," said Riley, "Come on"

Allen led the way as they made it to the entrance to the sewer. It was a small man hole that was near the rebuilt Holland Tunnel the Gods fixed after the war to make it as if nothing happened.

Bitter memories were remembered by the trio as they thought about the war. The death of comrades and then there were the memories of losing people you were close to. As they closed in on the manhole, Allen smiled a bit as he saw a small writing on the cement hidden in mist "Here lies Charles Beckendorf, Son of Hephaestus, Hero to the end."

He gave a small nod as he then said "Alright guys here we are, stay close and remember the formation."

Allen opened the manhole and jumped down to the grimy cold ground of the underground sewer line of New York. He moved aside as Riley and Ara dropped down and as they stood under the hole's light, the cover automatically moved and shut them in the darkness.

The monocular teen pulled out his lighter which was also his weapon and set the small fire on as he said "Riley, you got the flashlights?"

She pulled out three large flashlights and handed each of them one and she switched hers on and her face was illuminated by it and then she said "Let's move."

Moving in front, she followed their formation as Allen led them through the sewer line. A few minutes of walking later, Allen stopped as he said "Wait, here was the last report of the flames, let's take a look around."

Ara pointed the light across the stream of sewer water to the other side and saw rats scuttle away from the light and she shivered as Riley said "What's the matter princess? A few critters giving you the spooks?"

She nodded as Riley laughed and said "We'll see a lot more of them soon."

The huntress kneeled down as she saw a wet print on the ground and she said "Hey look at this,"

"Its human," said Allen with his arms crossed,

"Could be one of those sewer workers," said Ara swaying left and right impatiently,

Riley shrugged as Allen narrowed his eye and said "Doubt it, too many reports of the spontaneous fires and they wouldn't send anyone down here till it stops."

"Whose print is this then?" asked Riley, "It's as fresh as a bloomin daisy."

Allen looked at the print with a focused eye as he said "I have no idea but all I can guess is that-"

"Someone is already here," finished Ara flashing her light across the small stream of water and a humanoid figure in the darkness who wore a cape swung it upward, covering his face as the figure ran and Allen said "After him!"

Ara, Riley and Allen then bolted for the figure and chased him down the New York sewer line in hot pursuit. The trio had leapt to the other side chasing him but the figure was running faster than they could catch up with and Allen blinked his hologram projector as he said "This is a dead end, we'll get him soon enough."

The figure outran the light and as they came closer to the dead end Allen said, they slowed down but when they got there, the figure was gone as if it was magic. A large metal gate was there holding anything back from exiting and Allen growled saying "That's impossible! How did he get away!"

Suddenly, from one of the tunnels in the sewer, a shuffling was heard and two lights blazed forward and a voice then said "We still need to bring back those fakes we brought in though."

"Cacus will just sell them to the bidders!" said another voice, "Why can't we just do what Perses says? I like how he leads us better! Not selling rip offs!"

"Perses is a warmonger," said the voices again stepping closer to them, oblivious to their presence in the darkness,

Allen, Riley and Ara had hidden themselves as they saw their forms. They weren't monsters but teenagers as they were. They were wearing bronze armor that looked old and a bit worn but still useable. Each wore a helmet on their heads as they were walking the sewer line and then the other one said "You're just saying that because you're lazy and you prefer lazing around rather than doing something about this."

"Look man," said the other teen, "I fought on the frontlines during the war and these guys leading the defense in the tunnels, they're monsters man and they can go toe to toe with a Titan for all I know. I don't ever wanna face those guys again."

The other teen looked at him surprised and he said "You heard how one girl who blew up Brooklyn-Battery Tunnel and then there was the half dragon guy who killed the Lydian Drakon? Then the two who beat Astraeus in Central Park?"

"You're a coward boy…" said a deep taunting voice,

They flashed their lights behind them as a large towering figure stepped towards them. The figure was illuminated and they saw it was a tall bald man with violent purple eyes who wore a sleeveless grey open trench coat that stretched all the way down to the floor over his bare scarred chest. He wore pants lined with chains and a massive bloody cleaver was strapped to his back and it looked recently used. He had his hands inside his pockets and he pulled them out as he gave a small smile and said "A warmonger huh? I actually consider that a compliment."

His aura was giving everyone a weird feeling, Allen felt as if the sewer might collapse just by him standing there. His watch which contained the hologram device sparked and died as he scowled and Riley said "Red, who is that?"

"It's Perses," said the monocular teen,

"But Talon and Beckendorf killed him in the war right?" asked Ara in a whisper,

"Apparently not," said the male, "There are also some remnants of the titan army I see judging from those two. They must be demigods."

The Titan gave a small smile as both demigods kneeled on one knee and said "Lord Perses! We were just about to return to Lord Cacus' lair!"

"You mean junk shop?" said Perses with a small frown,

He then crossed his arms and said "My grandmother promised that I would get my chance with my children again, not babysitting some fire breathing salesman."

Perses' purple eyes glowed with power as a demigod said "But we're gaining materials for weapons sir, we're not wasting our time."

The teen then crumpled on the ground, screaming in agony as Perses pulsed his aura of destruction on him. The teen writhed and groaned in pain and Perses gave a cruel smile as he stopped and said "This bores me, lets return to my 'partner' and hope our friend Kraxus has brought us further orders."

The trio walked away in the darkness as Allen stepped out of his hiding and said "I can't believe he's still alive."

"Fire breathing salesman?" asked Riley, "Who is tarnation is that?"

Ara was a bit quiet as she whispered "What now? I think we better go back and report this to Chiron."

"No," said Allen, "He said something about Kraxus…"

"Red…" warned Riley slowly,

"We'll follow him and figure out what is going on." Said Allen seriously,

"Oh will you?" said a taunting voice behind them,

A sound of metal moving was heard and Ara said "Scatter!"

A giant clever slashed down and stuck to the cold cement of the sewer line as the trio faced the Titan Perses who had a glint in his eyes as he said "Ah! Heroes! A small side trip for my troubles."

Allen immediately brought out his lighter as it formed into his sword. Riley's spear materialized in her hands as she pointed it at the Titan and then Ara drew her blessed trident she received from her father and slammed it on the ground in preparation.

Perses lifted his cleaver effortlessly as he shouldered it and said "You three shouldn't be snooping around here."

He stomped on the ground as the sewer line blazed with light and the ceiling's lights came on. The Titan then said "You won't escape with your lives!"

He charged at them with such impressive speed considering he was about to swing his massive cleaver. The three dodged him as he blocked Riley's counter strike and sent the huntress back with one swing.

Riley grunted as she slid back and Allen growled as he said "You'll pay for that!"

Perses charged at Allen who ducked under his swipe and kicked him in the stomach but Allen felt as if he slammed his foot on a slab of stone and Perses took the hit as he smashed his elbow on the back Allen's head sending him face falling on the ground.

Perses raised his cleaver but he was then shoved back by a powerful surge of water, courtesy of Ara who sent the water repeatedly smashing on Perses' chest with a powerful pressure behind it.

"Hey baldie!" said Ara waving her trident, "Come and get me!"

"Ara no!" said Riley,

The Titan then watched her point the trident at him and she charged yelling for blood. Perses blocked her thrust but she then used her trident to vault over the Titan onto his shoulders as she put the Trident's body to Perses neck and tired suffocating the Titan.

Riley recovered and quickly ran in with Allen saying "Great job Ara!"

Perses dropped his cleaver, growled and said "Enough!"

He pulsed his power once more and Ara, Allen and Riley were sent flying. Ara hit the wall with her head, knocking her out cold. Riley got smashed hard against a pipe and she was bruised on her body as Allen crashed onto the water, soaking wet.

Allen then got up but was grabbed by the neck by Perses, who was holding his cleaver with his other hand and he said "I heard of you, the mortal who was a big thorn to us in the war. Let's see how you fair in your brother's domain."

Allen was about to retort when Perses submerged his face underwater, keeping it there. Allen's eye widened as he slowly felt himself losing his breath. Perses gave a laugh as he said "How does it feel down there?"

"Hey you!" said Riley holding her crossbow up,

She shot a bolt at Perses who grinned as he caught it and said "Pitiful"

He got up, stepped on the back of Allen's head as he said "You three can't do anything! The one that came close was the sea spawn! Is this all you three can do?"

Riley growled as she leapt at him with her spear, intending to slit his throat but Perses just caught the spear her with his hands as they bled ichor. He grinned, grasped Riley's arm and punched her square in the chest, knocking the air out of her and then he threw her across the area, smashing into pipes on the wall, out cold.

He laughed a bit saying "Well that's that…how are you doing my monocular friend?"

Perses peered at Allen who was bubbling the water he was in and in a few seconds, the bubbling stopped as the Titan smiled and said "Good night"

Just then, the water below him started to bubble violently as a great heat came from Allen's body and a yell was heard and Perses found himself crashing on the sewer wall with a dent.

He then picked up his cleaver and glared at Allen who was soaked head to toe but he had a violent, dangerous look in his sole crimson eye and whips, red energy whips, blazed from each of his arms and he growled saying "You'll regret hurting my friends!"

In a blink, Allen lashed out his right whip and Perses confidently let it wrap around his arm as his violent eyes flared with amusement. He held it there but did not expect it to burn where it was, he hissed in pain but Allen had pulled himself closer and delivered a solid kick to Perses' jaw, sending him back staggering.

Perses watched as the whip retracted back to normal length and Allen lashed it behind him and Perses felt his jaw and spit out some ichor saying "You were holding back boy…"

"Who's to say I was," said Allen scowling,

"No more playing around," said Perses hefting his cleaver,

Perses blinked out of vision as he swung his cleaver at Allen who narrowly evaded it and he lashed out a whip as Perses who slapped it back with his blade. The two ran and evaded each other's blows then Allen, thinking he was about to win lashed out at Perses' neck and had the whips wrapped around PErses neck and he said "its over!"

"Don't underestimate me boy!" yelled Perses'

The Titan pulled hard on the glowing lines and dragged the monocular teen towards him and as he came close, surprised by the amount of force the Titan used, Perses stretched his arm and caught Allen with his open arm, turned and smashed his body on the wall.

The teen spat blood which got smeared on the Titans face and Perses growled as he grabbed Allen by the neck and slammed him hard on the ground, knocking the lights out of him.

Glancing at the defeated trio of heroes, Perses wiped the blood off his face, rubbed his wrists after he strapped his cleaver back on and he said "You two can come out now, take the three back to Cacus' cages. Let's see what Cacus wants to do with them."

The two demigods form awhile ago stepped out, nodded and watched as Perses sighed and said "If only the twins were this easy to beat."

**Jason 3****rd**** Person POV**

To say the giant being massive was an understaement, he was 30 feet tall which was freaking huge. He was bigger than Asteron in his transformed state. The giant was humanoid and wore bronze armor with flame designs. His hair were in dreaklocks with bones woven through them, probably from fallen enemy demigods. His skin was bronze but his legs were green and scaly like a dragon and they were sharp claws by the end of them. He held a spear which stood as tall as a flag pole and he gave a small laugh as he said "Sad to say, by choosing to help the girl and her father, you have doomed your quest to fail just as I calculated."

"You're pretty sure of yourself huh bub!" said Hedge swinging his club,

The giant smiled as the fire that blazed behind him roared as he said "I was before but that cost me my victory all those centuries ago! Now, I am certain I will be victorius! You don't even have a God to aid you!"

"So its true?" asked Fecilia, "We need a God to kill you?"

"I would like you to find out," said Enceladus grinning confidently,

Leo took a step back as Enceladus said "Compared to my brehteren, I am one of the weakest and smallest but I make up for it with my intelligence and superior knowledge! With my stregth, knowledge and power, you cannot defeat me!"

"We'll see about that," said Zoe holding out her fist as her enchanded bow materialized before her,

The group of six stood before the giant as Hedge said "We got ya six to one! Why so smug huh?"

"My mother, Gaea, has grown powerful these past decades." Said Enceladus, "She even managed to aquire these friends of mine from the old lands."

He raised his hand as beings crawled out fo the ground and Piper looked stunned to see twenty six armed men who appeared to be made out of clay wearing nothing but loincloths.

Leo looked a bit weirded out as Enceladus inspected his spearhead and said "These Earthborn have quite a bone to pick with the original Jason, they were once defeated by him."

"Yayson!" said one of the Earthborn, "Where Yayson?"

Enceladus pointed at Tristan McLean who was beat and bloody as he was tied to a tree and he said "There is Jason! Kill him!"

Piper's eyes widened as Zoe said "Piper! I'll go with you! Leo, Hedge take out as much of the Earthborn as you can! Fecilia and Jason, can you handle him?"

"Consider it done," said Fecilia as she spun her spear around and said "Jason, let's go!"

Piper then ran off with Zoe who shot down any Earthborn who came their way. Leo and Hedge worked together as they took the attention of most Earthborn and dealt witht hem the best they could.

Jason watched as Fecilia stood beside him who said "Ready Jason?"

He flipped a coin he swiftly pulled form his pocket, caught a golden javelin which he pointed at Enceladus and said "Ready!"

To catch the giant's attention, Jason ran up and said "Giant!"

Enceladus looked at him with an eye as Jason said "Be ready to return to whence you came!"

The giant smiled as he said "A mountain was thrown on me all those years ago! Now, be ready for I will be the one to deliver your defeat."

Fecilia then said "Let us begin!"

The Giant breathed a torrent of fire at them but Fecilia raised a wall of ice that blocked the hit and the Giant said "An ice user…when this is over, I might keep you as a pet."

"No way buddy," said Fecilia,

Jason then ran forward to attack the Giant's legs but Enceladus swiftly parried his strike and hit Jason back. Fecilia narrowed her eyes at this and said "Over here!"

She send a wave of razor sharp snowflakes towards the Giant who winced in pain being hit with the attack but they were merley splinter on his legs. The ice user then said "Jason! Behind the knees!"

The Son of Zeus followed her lead and ran as fast as they could evading any pillar of fire that came at them. They implaed their weapons behind the Giant's knees but the large man merley grolwed and swatted them away to the trees with no effort.

Jason winced at the pain of his impact and noticed Piper and Zoe had freed Piper's dad and Leo and Hedge were using the machines around to kill the Earthbrons. Fecilia got up and said "He's tough, his legs are defended so well."

"I'm guessing you have a plan?" aske Jason,

She smiled at him happily as she nodded and said "Follow what I say!"

She and Jason then ran towards Enceladus who smirked at them and blew another torrent of fire which Fecilia blocked with a wall of ice. The ice melted into water which soaked the soil and Jason then understood her plan as he said "Hey! Ugly! Over here!"

The two sent taunt after taunt at the Giant and dodged his strikes but the fire attacks were blocked by Fecilia resulting in a wet area. Soon, the ground was wet as if it was a rice crop area.

The others were dealing with the Earthborn as Fecilia said "Jason! Now!"

Fecilia then leapt away from the wet area as Jason stabbed his javelin on the ground and said "Here I go!"

He sent a powerful jolt of electricity through the wet ground which Enceladus stood in. The Giant raored in apin and fell to his knees and Fecilia said "Jason! Now! Hit him hard!"

She twirled her spear around her body in an increasing pace as the spear head glowed white. She then pointed it at Enceladus and yelled "Prometheus Cannon!"

A white beam of energy shot from the spear head, piercing the Giant's armor through his chest and to the other side. Jason then leapt onto his head with a boost form the wind and stabbed his javelin deep into Enceladus' back.

The Giant roared in pain and collapsed on the ground. Fecilia kicked an Eathbron rag away as she said "That's that, who needs a God?"

Piper who had calmed down her father ran up to them with Zoe, Leo and Hedge. Everyone looked a lot dirtier now and they looked really worn. Piper's dress was abit ripped and she had a gash on her arm. Leo looked fine other than his clothes being a bit greasy and Hedge looked as if he enjoyed the injuries he got. Zoe looked unscathed as she kept her distance and shot down anything that came close while Fecilia and Jason were looking a bit wet by their shoes but they looked fine to say the least.

Leo wiped some grime off his sleeve and said "Wow, I cant believe that just happened."

"What was that Fecilia?" asked Piper,

"It's a move all of us who live in the Forethought Cabin know, a move our dad made called Prometheus Cannon." Said Fecilia,

"It did its job well," said Jason smirking holding his now golden coin,

Just then, quicker than what they can follow, Enceladus stood as he said "Fools! You don't believe it but you need a God to kill our kind!"

Fecilia watched as his wounds were healed and his armor mended itself. Jason growled as he said "Dammit, it wasn't enough!"

"You see why you lose demigods!" said Enceladus raising his spear, "This is the end!"

"Dodge!" yelled Zoe,

Everyone moved out of the way as Enceladus stabbed his spear on the ground and then tried to burn them to a crisp with his fire breath. The heroes rolled and jumped out of the way and then Jason said "We need a God!"

"Anyone got one handy?" asked Leo sarcastically,

Fecilia closed her eyes and mutter something as she said "Help is on the way!"

"You heard her!" said Hedge, "Let's keep this guy busy!"

Immediatley as he said that, Hedge was slapped away by Enceladus to a tree knocking him out cold. Leo ran to some machines while Piper drew her dagger. Jason flipped his coin and caught his golden sword as Zoe said "Go! Fecilia and Jasonf ront him, I'll cover you. Piper check on Hedge!"

The group followed their plan as Jason and Fecilia dealth combat to the Giant while Zoe rained arrows on him. As they battled on, Jason felt as if the Giant was slowing down and he said "He's slowing down! Hit him hard!"

Jason madea a quick move to the Giant's legs but Enceladus parried his strike and blew a torrent at fire which he barley dodged and it scathed his back hard. Yelling in pain, Jason fell back and growled.

Enceladus laughed as he raised his spear and said "First blood in the new war!"

Fecilia then said "Yes! Milady!"

Above them, a powerful storm of snow soared above them and wrapped around Enceladus as the Giant laughed and said "Khione the Goddess of Snow, what doe sshe plan with this?"

Suddenly, the water from the ground rose slowly and started freezing Enceladus in an eternal ice from the foot to his neck. The Giant roared in anger as he said "No! Release me at once!"

Jason crawled to his sword as Enceladus faced him, ready to torch him for good and he said "Thank you Lady Khione,"

He pointed his sword at the frozen body of Enceladus and blasted a jolt of lightning from his smoking blade, shattering Enceladus into frozen pieces and his lifeless head landed on the ground with a thud as it melted into stone back into the earth.

Fecilia ran over to Jason along with the others as he winced in pain and Fecilia said "Good job Jason."

Piper gasped at the sight of his back and said "Jason your back!"

It was red and burn marks were over it as he was hit by Enceladus' flames. Fecilia nodded at her and said "Calm down Piper,"

A green glow filled Fecilia's hands as she pressed it on Jason's back and the green glow spread all over Jason's burns and cuts as it died down to reveal Jason's fully helaed back.

"That was cool," said Leo,

The girl let her wepaon fade as she whipped her hair back and said "Nothing a litte ice and nature manipulation cant handle."

Fecilia nodded at the sky where a cold gentle breeze passed by them. Zoe let her bow disappear as she said "We're done here, Piper's father is saved but where will we take him?"

Suddenly, a large familiar portal opened before them. A tall man with a ponytail wearing a purple suit stepped out hobbling on his cane. He smiled kindly at them and Jason noitced how tall he was. He looked gentle and kind but an odd feeling came from him, he found it a bit familiar.

"Father!" said Fecilia running towards him giving him a hug,

The ohters stepped forward as he said "Daughter, you are doing well so far on this quest."

"Have you heard father?" asked Fecilia, "Gaea is rising and we must save Hera."

"I have Fecilia," said the Titan,

He looked at everyone and said "That's why the Gods were so silent. Your father Jason, Zeus, wanted to keep quiet hoping this will die down but it wont and Hera had to take action."

"What did she do?" asked Piper,

"I leave that for you to reveal Jason," said Prometheus,

He pointed at Zoe and said "Niece, your lady has told me to giv eback what rightfully belongs to you but only speak of it when you return to Camp."

Prometheus put a glowing finger on her forehead as she blinked hard and looked at Jason with a look on understanding, surprise, anger and nervousness. The Titan corssed his arms and said "I may not have given you everything Zoe but believe me the reason why is to my own."

The huntress nodded as Leo said "We need to get to this place called the Wolf House, can you help?"

Prometheus nodded handing Fecilia a shpere where within, Talon stood beside Thalia as they held back wave after wave of monsters. The Titan nodded at her as he said "I will be here to aid you as well, Piper, your father can come with me but he needs someone to watch him. I cannot stay in the mortal realm for long due to Zeus' orders."

"I'll go with him," said Hedge,

"Coach," said Piper, "You don't need to, I'm his daughter and-"

"You have a quest to finish," said Hedge with a serious look, "I'm a protector cupcake, I got this."

He carried Tristan McLean on his shoulders who was still passed out due to the potion and Prometheus nodded to them as he led Hedge to the portal and he said "Good luck all of you, I may not be back for a while daughter but keep an open mind. Something is coming."

"What do you mena dad?" asked Fecilia,

He looked away and said "I cant say but you best be ready."

He stepped through the portal, following Hedge leaving the group of five alone with the sphere in Fecilia's hands. Leo looked at it and said "What is it?"

"It's what will save our skins," said Fecilia,

Zoe nodded at her and she smashed the sphere by throwing it a few feet away. A large purple portal opened like the one Prometheus had stepped through. Sounds of fighting can be heard form the other side and a cold breeze shot past them.

Jason pocketed his coin as Piper said "Its almost sunset, lets go."

**AN**

**Roy: *Yawn* Done finally, I'm alone in this end since the two are sleeping beside me here on the plane. Hope you guys enjoyed! It was along 6k word chapter!**

**Leave a like and a review below please and we would love to give a story recommendation, go check out Chaos and Corruption by UberUmbreon! It's a good read, check it out! Original Chaos stories are hard to come across and here's your guy!**

**BY THE WAY! READERS! SOPA IS BACK! IT MEANS WE CANT WRITE NO MORE IF IT TAKES PLACE AND WE NEED PETITIONS! I SWEAR! WE LOVE THIS SITE AND CANT HOPE TO LOSE OUR WORKS! I HOPE IT WONT BE PASSED! **

**It means Fanfiction, a place where anyone can be a writer will be gone! Not only that but fanarts, fan videos and fan pages! **

**So guys this is Roy Markov, hopefully singing out not for the last time…**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**

**Jake: Whoa! We're back! Sorry for the delay!**

**Roy: Not one word you two…**

**Jake: We're in Japan right now! Osaka first then Tokyo! Damn this place is cool but hey we're not here to talk about travelling but we're here for a new chapter and the final chapter of the Lost Hero Arc of this story.**

**Twista: Right! Next up will be our friend Percy after this chapter but I feel as if you will hate us for this.**

**Jake: Some things must end guys but no more ominous stuff, **

**Roy: Shut up!**

**Replies:**

**The Prince of Souls: I'm sorry about the grammar, there are some points even all three of us miss.**

**XxBanewolvesLiveAgainxX: As did we!**

**Themiah06: Don't worry we'll begin Percy's story of Son of Neptune next chapter. We gave him some new skills though hehehe.**

**CP Nightshade: It's no problem, at least we know you're out there!**

**Anaklusmos14: Awesome! You still followed this? Means a lot to us!**

**Khaos Puncake: Percy coming up next chapter!**

**Nico Di Angelo101: Sorry Zoe x Percy won't happen till MOA since the separations is still there!**

**Roy: Now that's done! Once again, if you enjoyed this long chapter, leave a like and a review below! It helps us a lot!**

**Twista: Let's go Roy, let's not keep Tokyo waiting!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and HOO are not ours!**

**Jason 3****rd**** Person POV- Written by Roy **

Stepping through the portal, the group of five was greeted by a harsh billowing wind that sends shivers down their spines. The area was thick with mist and the winds relentlessly shot past them and Zoe shivered as Fecilia narrowed her eyes at the skies where snow started to fall.

"This snow," said Fecilia, "It's harsh, cold and malicious unlike Lady Khione's."

"What does it mean?" asked Leo who was rubbing his shoulders to heat up,

Fecilia faced them as she narrowed her eyes and looked about saying "I sense something…elusive."

Suddenly, a yelling was heard and from the thick mist and an earthborn wielding a club in each hand rushed towards them but then but then a whizzing sound was heard and the creature fell down on the ground face first with an arrow embedded deep in its head.

A figure landed from above them as the hooded figure flipped her hood down to reveal a head of spiky black hair and electric blue eyes. The group looked in surprise as she said "Guys, I'm glad you're here!"

"How'd you know we were here?" asked Zoe looking around,

Thalia shouldered her bow and growled as she felt her empty quiver and said "That was my last arrow, dammit. Talon told me that you guys were heading here via Thought Sphere and he told me to keep an eye out for a giant purple portal."

"Hera where is she?" asked Jason,

The daughter of Zeus nodded as she said "My hunters and Talon snuck in, took out the guards and secured the perimeter but then this fog raised up and monsters started coming in from everywhere! Asteron is holding the back on his own while Talon is helping up front with Phoebe as the rest are lined around the area!"

A familiar roar was heard at a distance and Fecilia said "Take us there Thalia!"

"You got it!" said Thalia as she ran through the fog and the group followed,

Soon, despite the thick fog, they saw lights and coming closer they saw Phoebe sniping down any monster that came close. An arrow whizzed past them as a wolf whimpered and fell down dead turning into powder.

Talon on the other hand had his lance out as his wings and tail lashed out at any monster that came close. All around them, wolf pelts, wolf teeth, earthborn cloths and clubs were littered around the area.

"That makes forty three for me Half Breed!" said Phoebe before notching another arrow,

Talon slammed his lance on the ground as he said "It doesn't help that you kill them before they can get to me."

"Talon!" said Fecilia as she ran towards him with the group,

"Fecilia!" said Talon as he approached them with Phoebe who smiled seeing Zoe and then Talon smirked lecherously at his girlfriend saying "Never knew you wore stuff like that…"

"Now now you perv!" said Fecilia with a slight blush,

"Flirt later guys," said Jason, "First off, the quest?"

"Oh right!" said Talon sapping his forehead, "the whole fate of the world deal. Inside here, run in there and you'll find Queen Hera herself."

A growl was heard from the mist and golden eyes and growls erupted from the area as Talon said "Go! We'll hold them!"

Jason, Zoe, Piper, Leo and Fecilia ran in as Talon spread his wings and said "Score count back to zero Phoebe?"

"Whatever floats your boat half breed;" said Phoebe as Thalia shook her head and said "Keep you head on! They're coming!"

Inside the Wolf House, Jason peered around as something repeatedly yelled at him inside his head saying that he was in familiar ground. A place of sanctuary and a place of safety but looking around the area, he can see it had been overrun by wooden tendrils and at the far end, a large cage made of the wooden tendrils stood being connected to the ground by a thick wooden stem.

Inside stood an exhausted looking woman who looked like any average mom except she wore a shawl. Her eyes blinded faintly with power as Leo kneeled to inspect the cage and he said "Hey Tia, in a bind?"

The Goddess who was undoubtedly Hera narrowed her eyes as she said "Do not start with me Leo Valdez! You must hurry! Though you have arrived, he still continues his rise!"

"Whose rise?" asked Piper as she gripped the wooden bars,

Hera's eyes drifted across the room to the center where something that looked like a giant body bad was glowing as the earthen tendrils wrapped around it sending power to the structure,

"Porphyrion," said Hera, "The King of the Giants. For weeks, Gaea as weakened me by keeping me bound in this blasted cage!"

She slammed her hands on the wooden bars as Zoe stepped back as tremors shook the earth and she said "What is going on then?"

"My power has been used to revive the Giant King and he plans to either take me as his wife like before or kill me as I cannot break my vows," said Hera angrily,

"So you're like a heat lamp?" joked Leo,

Jason rolled his eyes as he glared at Leo who shrugged and he said "So we just release you from the cage and then we're good to go?"

"Finally someone who makes sense," said Hera, "I chose my champion well."

Fecilia then stood as she said "How long do we have until the giant gets up Lady Hera?"

"About ten minutes at the most," said Hera narrowing her eyes, "Now hurry and free me!"

Suddenly, the area went dead cold as from the entrance, a powerful gust of cold wind rushed in and storm spirits surged in and chaotically soared around the air. Wolves and Earthborn came in by the tens and then the thick mist from outside crept in as from the fog, figures fell to the ground in an unmoving position.

These figures were identified as the huntresses, Phoebe, Thalia and Talon who were blue all over and frozen on the ground. A winged figure stepped out as Zethes in full feather designed bronze combat armor had his sword drawn as he smirked and said "My apologies Queen Hera but time is something you do not have."

"You!" said Fecilia clenching her fists,

Jason's eyes widened as he saw the statues and said "Thalia! What the hell did you do!?"

"Served their demise," said Zethes with a smirk, "They were powerless against me."

Jason shook about hearing that but Fecilia growled as she said "Don't let this traitor get to you! The spell is reversible! He's no good at fighting; he got the jump on them by his numbers."

"A valiant effort bitch." Said Zethes, "but my sister's power is nothing here compared to mine."

He dropped his sword as several storm spirits howled in pain as they formed together to form a wicked looking sword that was three feet long. Its jagged edges were sharp and menacing while its hilt was laced with grey markings of snow.

"Lady Gaea has given me this weapon to be more powerful than my own father!" said Zethes, "I have absolute control over the winds now and my power rivals Aeolus himself!"

Fecilia growled as she saw Talon's frozen figure and said "Get going with the cage, I'll handle this."

Zethes laughed as he said "You are already in despair. You cannot even control the winds as I froze your dragon! Your defeat is imminent and it is best you give up you cannot hope to defeat my numbers."

True to his words, they were greatly outnumbered by the spirits, wolves and Earthborn. Fecilia smirked as she gave a long whistle and a large blue dragon smashed through the wall spitting fire and roaring in anger.

Jason watched in surprise as Zethes growled and gripped his new weapon and said "The dragon! He was here as well!"

"I like the odds a lot better now!" said Jason, "Piper, Leo find a way to free Hera. Fecilia, Zoe and I will defend you guys."

The former huntress materialized her bow into her hands as she said "Do as he says, we will hold them!"

"Attack!" said Zethes pointing his sword at the heroes,

Jason caught a golden lance in his hands as he held it ready while Asteron roared as the monsters rushed towards them.

**Riley 3****rd**** Person POV**

Shaking her head as her vision slowly returned to her, Riley sat up to find Ara sitting before her. The girl looked beat and tired and her clothes were dirty and they both reeked of sewer water. Bruises were found on Ara's arm and face but she herself winced as she moved her body feeling the sharp stab of her injuries.

Feeling her neck, she found her necklace missing meaning she had no weapon as of now. Ara sighed as she gave a nod at her and said "Good, you're up."

"Where are we?" asked Riley as she shakily leaned up and inspected the area,

They were in a illuminated cell with a wet floor. It was one of those standard brick cells with iron bars keeping them in. It was smelly and on the outside, four six armed figures stood guard while one human figure who had a sword by his side went through his small book.

Ara remained sitting on the ground as she said "We're somewhere deep inside the New York sewer line. Last thing I remember was Perses sending me flying."

Riley rubbed her head as she recalled what had befallen them. They had been spotted by the Titan Perses. The Titan easily overpowered them and she was knocked out when the air was knocked out of her and then she was thrown to the stone wall.

Not recalling what happened to her boyfriend, she sat up and said "Where's Allen!?"

"Over here," said the familiar voice,

Ara sighed as she said "He's right beside us, we were kept apart since Perses deemed him too dangerous to be kept with company."

The two girls leaned on the wall as on the other side, Allen was playing with his lighter by flicking it on and off as he sighed and said "I can't believe this happened."

"Neither can I," said Ara, "We're in too deep so to say."

"Any plans Red?" asked Riley from the other side,

The guards heard them as they focused on her as Allen scoffed and said "I have no plan except face what's going on and see what happens from there. Your boss Cacus wants to see us soon right?"

He aimed this at the only human outside the cage as he nodded and said "Yeah, Cacus will say what'll happen to you three. You we're fools to go against Lord Perses."

"Why are there still rogue demigods?" asked Ara, "Weren't they all given an amnesty by the Gods in the end of the war?"

The guy outside scoffed as the Earthborn beside him paid him no attention and said "You think we'd submit to those bastard Gods? No, now that an even more powerful force is behind this cause, there's no way we can lose!"

"What is that?" asked Riley dangerously,

"None of your concern," said the teen as he walked away from them,

"Damn," said Ara, "I thought you had him."

"He's not stupid you know," said Allen, "The guy was placed as a guard here for a reason."

Riley sighed as she looked at the musky ceiling and she heard Allen say "It's my entire fault…

"What?" asked Riley, "If you go all emo on me Red so help me I will break this wall and beat the living daylights out of you!"

Ara face palmed as Allen smirked and sadly said "I wanted to find out what this was about and look where I got us…I said to follow the plan but I myself chose this…"

"You can't blame yourself Allen," said Ara, "This was a big mission and we're in deep and if we make it out, it's gonna be all good."

For a few minutes, Allen went silent and only the clinking of his lighter, sparking a fire was heard and he said "Right…"

"Are you alright Red?" asked Riley,

A dead silence was heard while on the other side, Allen looked up to see his doppelganger once again angrily looking down at him as his clone who was bleeding from his open eye said "**You will not die here! I cannot allow it!**"

Allen merely shook his head as he said "I might die here…but they won't…"

"**What makes you so sure?!**" hissed his reflection,

"Nothing…" said Allen, "only what lies ahead is what I can work with."

The reflection faded away as Ara said "Who are you talking to?"

The mark on his palm violently steamed and glowed as he silently winced in pain and said "Nobody,"

Just then, a tall figure opened their gates as they saw it to be Perses. The Titan was smirking as he said "Bind them and bring them to the main room, we'll see what can we do to them now."

Allen, Riley and Ara got up as they were bound and led off but not before Allen turned to see his reflection seething at him as it spoke "**You better not die! My purpose will be fulfilled!**"

**Piper 3****rd**** Person POV**

"Leo hurry up!" said Piper as she held Katoptris with one hand as she stood down against a horde of monsters,

She was glad she wasn't alone on this, Jason, Zoe and Asteron were taking on the bulk of the monsters as the ones that slipped past the lightning user and the giant blue dragon had to be dealt with by her and Leo.

"I don't even know what to do yet!" said Leo frantically pulling out random tool after tool out of his magical belt's pockets,

"Take your time," said Jason as he slashed down a Earthborn. He then rolled away from a wolf's pounce and said "It's not like were under pressure or anything!"

Asteron's massive tail swept back a wave of monsters and he slashed his claw across a group of Storm Spirits causing them to vanish from existence. The horde focused on Asteron as he was a bigger threat and Jason held his ground with Zoe shooting down any monster that came close.

"Behind you!" said Zoe as she notched another arrow,

Jason was then tackled back by a storm spirit in a form of a horse. With an grunt, the Son of Zeus grasped its stormy mane and growled as he mentally yelled "You're mine now! Obey!"

The creature whined as Jason's head was filled with visions of chaos. Rampant winds, raging tides and unstoppable hurricanes, this one spirit was wild to a point of danger and Jason couldn't even imagine how Aeolus didn't go as insane as he would have been by constantly keeping control of the spirits.

With a grunt, Jason stopped the spirit and he said "Good, now your name…"

A jolt shot through Jason's hands as he gripped its stormy mane and he picked up his golden sword as he mounted it and said "Tempest…it fits huh? Alright let's get rolling!"

With a kick, Jason and his mount rushed forward into the fray. Zoe pulled back on the bow and held it there as the energy arrow's hue turned from white to pitch black and three glyphs glowed from the bow's side as she muttered "Κάτω βέλος (Nether Arrow)"

With a small whistle, the black arrow shot past a group of monsters and detonated with a pulse of dark energy that caused monsters to fly away in different directions and it left a smoldering crater on where it exploded.

A determined look was on the former huntress' face but a small scowl was on it as she was flooded with the memories Prometheus had given to her at Mount Diablo. It was a bit fuzzy but the entirety was there, memories of bloodshed, wars and battles between two sides, one was wearing orange while one wore purple.

Looking at Jason ride on a storm spirit as he swung his golden sword left and right, an ache found its way to Zoe's head as she growled in irritation. The memories were real…she could tell that she saw it firsthand but the question was how did she lose them and how was her longtime friend Artemis related to these new found memories.

"Calm thyself Zoe," she thought inwardly, "right now, focus on surviving this battle. How will I get answers if I don't even make it through this?"

A few meters away, Fecilia was dueling with Zethes who held his new weapon up towards her as she said "You're pathetic Zethes! Just for your ambition for power you'd betray your father, Lady Khione and Cal?"

His face hardened as a frost crept up his face, forming a helmet as he said "My father and my sister need to be put in their place! Father has ruled the North Wind and succumbing to Aeolus for far too long! Khione has been nothing but a nuisance for the millennia and my brother Cal is nothing but a fool to manipulate!"

"Then there is nothing left for you…" said Fecilia as she moved her ponytail and held her spear ready,

Zethes spread his wings and charged with his sword over his head as he said "There was nothing to begin with!"

Their weapons clashed as he growled "Gaea offers me power! Power to usurp the position of Lord of the Winds!"

Fecilia stood her ground as she pushed him back and counter slashed on his left guard but Zehtes deflected it with a blow of his own and the edges of his wings grew a sharp frost and he spun, aiming his wings' at her head as Fecilia quickly bent backwards, evading the decapitating move only to receive a piece of cut hair.

She did a back flip as she stood and blew her cut bangs up and ran in to fight once more. Dodging blow for blow, Fecilia was slowly wearing Zethes out. Occasionally with the exchanges, an example of their powers over ice was seen as small snow storms, ice shards and blizzards were affecting the area.

A barrage of razor sharp snowflakes flew towards Leo and Piper by accident and Leo yelled in fear as he stumbled back, nearly being castrated.

"Sorry!" said the snow user as she dodged a slash from Zethes,

Piper helped Leo up as they ducked under a lightning blast and she said "Anything?"

Leo held a buzz saw that thankfully whirred to life and he said "There! Now all I need to do is-"

"GET TO WORK VALDEZ!" yelled Piper and Hera simultaneously,

With a start, Leo ran over to the cage and attempted to cut the bark but it was very surprising when the metal machine couldn't even cut through the wood. Hera looked worried as the giant body bag started glowing.

The Goddess held the wooden bars as the earth in the cage started to rise and she said "Hurry! There's no more time!"

Jason, Zoe, Fecilia, Leo and Piper then turned their attention to the giant body bag as it glowed a powerful shade of red and Zethes laughed as he sheathed his blade and said "Yes! Lord Porphyrion rises! I will leave your fates to him!"

Zethes rose in the air with his wings as Fecilia leapt with a snow storm circling her as she raised her spear and said "You coward! Get back here!"

The traitor vanished as the glowing bag detonated sending monsters and heroes alike flying. Leo and Piper hid with Jason and Zoe behind Asteron who roared in worry as Fecilia was taken by the blast.

The woman flew and crashed on the wooden cage, wounded and bruised. Her face was etched with pain as her eyes flutter open and she saw that her left leg was broken and bent in a very horrific direction. Breathing became a deed as she felt her collapsed lungs crack and she bled a stream of crimson fluid from above her eye.

"Fecilia!" said the group as they ran towards her helping her lean on the cage,

Jason growled as he turned to see a Giant at bigger then Enceladus. He was over forty feet tall and he was so big and dense that Jason and everyone there felt drawn to him as if he had his own gravitational field0. Bronze armor was over his body and he had dragon legs that were the color of lima beans. The giant had green hair the same color as the summer leaves and they were braided in long locks with different weapons probably from defeated demigods. His clear marble white eyes bored into them as the group shook in nervousness as his mere presence caused them to shake. They were too late; the Giant King Porphyrion had risen.

The Giant looked to the skies as he opened his arms and said in a loud, arrogant tone "Free at last! Praise to Gaea!"

Fecilia groaned as she felt her leg and said "Damn! It's broken!"

Hera narrowed her eyes as Porphyrion's eyes floated to her and he said "Hello Hera"

The Queen of the Gods took her stand and said "My husband defeated you once giant and he can do it again!"

The Giant King chuckled as he said "But he didn't, he needed some puny demigod help."

"Oh my Gods," said Leo looking at Fecilia's leg, "Are you gonna be okay?"

The girl clicked her teeth in irritation as she said "Yeah but I'll be useless now. Hurry, don't mind me, I'll keep myself safe here."

Asteron roared at the giant smirked and said "Soon enough, Gaea will rise and we will end your pathetic existence!"

Jason stepped forward as Zoe helped on Fecilia's wounds and said "Stay here and work on the cage, Zoe, watch Fecilia, I'll distract the Giant."

"Alone?" asked Fecilia,

"Did you forget how Enceladus was?" asked Piper worriedly,

"It's the best choice we have right now," said Jason, "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Porphyrion slammed his foot on the ground as a spear as long as a flag pole shot into his hands and he yelled "To me!"

A new horde of monsters came in from all directions as Porphyrion smirked at Hera and said "Whatever force goes against me sweet Hera, surely they will not prevail lest they see my strength is something to be trifled with."

With a growl, Zoe nodded and said "Let him, Jason is more than capable."

"No offense Zoe," said Leo, "But I don't think Jason can handle that guy,"

"He doesn't have to kill him," said Zoe, "Just buy time and besides, he is more capable than he lets on."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Jason ran up to a giant for the second time that day with his weapon drawn as he said "Giant!"

The giant turned and noticed the blonde as he said "Ah! An appetizer! Who are you? Apollo? Heremes? Ares?"

"Jason Grace!" said the teen, "Son of Zeus!"

Porphyrion gave a might bellow as Asteron growled and stood near the wooden cage where the monster horde crept closer. The Giant gave him a small smirk as he looked above and said "I appreciate the move Zeus but this sacrifice won't save you!"

The Son of Zeus narrowed his eyes as he pointed his sword at him and said "I'm no sacrifice! I'll be the reason of your end!"

The Giant seemed a bit annoyed by Jason's rant but he then laughed and said "Boasting are we? Well I shall begin! I am Porphyrion! King of the Giants! I am the bane of Zeus and when I kill him! I will claim his wife as my own if she will have me. I have led the attack on Mount Olympus millennia ago and I have slain countless gods and demigods in my wake!"

Jason then felt memories surge in his head as he used his powers to rise off the ground as he said "I am Jason Grace! Son of Jupiter! Praetor of the 1st legion!"

The winds turned violent and Porphyrion's face grew a small look of doubt as Jason held out his arm, exposing his tattoos as he continued "I defeated the Trojan Sea Monster! I led the siege on Mount Othrys! I slew the Titan Krios with my own hands and you too shall fall beneath me!"

With that, Jason leapt with the boost from the wind on the Giant's knee where he swiftly climbed but with his sword hilt on his mouth. As he got to the Giant's head, he held his blade high and yelled "For the Legion!"

The sword slammed hilt deep near the Giant's ear as a powerful burst of lightning. Jason jumped off and rolled to the ground with his smoking blade in his hands as he whistled and called "Tempest! To me!"

The Giant King roared in anger as he felt his black, smoking ear and said "Kill them!"

The horde rushed as Asteron readied to attack but a wall of sharp ice rose from the ground like diamonds and impaled the first few monsters. Looking back, Jason saw Fecilia holding her glowing weapon with one hand as she leaned on a rock with blood streaming down her face.

Zoe nodded at him as she started shooting, defending their position as Asteron took on the blunt of the forces. Piper and Leo seemed to by trying to open the cage as the both held an identical electric saw and desperately tried to free Hera as the earth within rose.

"Hya!" called Jason as he mounted Tempest and soared towards the towering Giant,

"Foolish mortal!" said the Giant King, "I am your father's bane! Meaning I know exactly what will kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" yelled Jason as Tempest spun and dodged a swipe of Porphyrion's spear,

"Even in my weakened form it's enough to crush you!" yelled the Giant,

Like the wind, Jason slashed around the chinks of Porphyrion's armor as Tempest's speed barley kept them alive from the Giant's constant onslaught of attacks. A strike was dodged by the duo and Jason threw his sword in the air to catch a golden lance which he swiftly impaled the Giant in different places with one thrust.

As the battle went on, Piper dropped her now smoking buzz saw as Leo pulled out another one and said "This isn't working!"

"You must think of something you two!" said Hera desperately, "I chose you two for a reason! You two are powerful and intelligent! Think!"

As Piper closed her eyes, her mother's voice said "You're more powerful than you think…"

"That's it!" said Piper as she looked Leo in the eye and said "Leo keep working on it and hopefully this works."

"Whatever it is, it's better than nothing." Said Leo,

"Hey Gaea, nice night huh? It makes me sleepy doesn't it, how about you?" asked Piper dramatically, "You need some more sleep! Go ahead!"

Leo looked surprised at the futile attempt but Hera's eyes glimmered as she said "Look! The bark weakens! Keep going girl! Valdez! Do your job!"

"Alright!" said Leo as he easily started to saw through the supporting roots,

Zoe notched another arrow as Fecilia sent a blizzard towards a group of approaching wolves which were sent flying. She cringed in pain as her leg acted up and she grits her teeth and was slowly losing consciousness.

"Stay with us girl!" said Zoe, "If you faint so help me I'll slap you awake!"

Fecilia grumbled as she said "This isn't as easy as it looks,"

"I didn't think so," said Zoe, "Stay up alright?"

She nodded as Asteron gave her a small look and a whine and she smiled faintly saying "Don't worry Asteron, as Zoe said I'll stay awake and we'll both throttle Talon for being careless alright?"

The giant blue dragon gave small sounds that sounded like a chuckle as he let out a stream of flames at the monsters sending back to Tartarus. More and more monsters were pouring in and they were slowly getting overwhelmed and not even a dragon could stand against such odds.

Back to Jason, Porphyrion roared in pain for the final time as he slammed his spear down and yelled "Enough of this!"

Lightning arced everywhere from his spear incinerating monsters but Jason was hit and Tempest vanished as he was sent smoking, crashing on the ground. The blonde coughed out some blood as he turned to see Porphyrion slowly walking towards him with is spear.

"Leo!" said Zoe loudly,

"Nearly there!" yelled the Latino as his saw came close to cutting through the thick bark connecting the cage to the ground,

"Sleep!" yelled Piper as the nearest monster fell asleep and with a final whir, Leo cut through the stem as it crumbled to dust and Hera smirked and rose in power, as she transformed into a glowing goddess who only seemed to get brighter.

Porphyrion, looked at Jason one last time with a gaze of hate as he muttered "Another time"

He slammed his spear on the ground as he fell through like a chute. Monsters watched as Hera glowed and she said "Cover your eyes my heroes!"

Asteron swiftly covered his body over Leo, Piper, Zoe and Fecilia and shut his eyes and covered them with his wings as Hera grew in power and Jason swiftly got the message and ducked as he shut his eyes hard and a radiant light speared through the area.

**Side AN: Jason didn't look at Hera like an idiot during the Goddess Form part. Meaning, no near death state haha!**

After a few seconds, Jason opened his eyes to feel his clothes hot and smoking a bit but her gazed around to see no monster except Asteron had survived the light. Hera was standing in her adorned form of a goddess as she shrank to a ten foot Goddess who smiled kindly at Jason.

The blue dragon opened his wings as Leo stood as Piper ran to Jason who slowly got up and he said "What the heck was that Tia?!"

"It was my true form," said Hera, "All who gazes upon me or any God in that form will incinerate into ash."

"Did we get Porphyrion?" asked Piper,

"No," said Jaosn, "He got away,"

"True my champion," said Hera, "He will grow in power as he awaits you in Greece for the final battle."

"So what did we miss?" asked an obnoxious voice,

Zoe who helped Fecilia lean had Asteron on her shoulders as they turned and saw the Hunters of Artemis and Talon standing unfrozen as Fecilia said "A lot you freak"

Immediateley, Asteron flew on Talon's shoulder happily as he kneeled before his girlfriend and said "Fecilia what happened? You look like shit!"

"Not the ideal thing to say to a woman half breed," said Phoebe with a smirk,

Fecilia grew a tick mark on her head as she grabbed Talon by the shirt and shook him back and forth as he said "You stupid idiot! How could you get caught by Zethes of all people! Gods you know how difficult this was? And telling me that I look like crap? I swear to the Gods if I didn't have my leg broken and my body wasn't this fucked up I'd castrate you, you waste of space!"

Jason who was still a bit shaky looked at everyone as Fecilia,who still had her leg bent as she was shaking Talon back and forth by the neck of his shirt like a ragdoll, said "Shouldn't we do something?"

Leo and Piper shrugged as the huntresses gave a small amount of giggles. Thalia shook her head as she rolled her eyes and said "Look Fecilia, I know how fun it is to throttle him but you're hurt and it wouldn't be ideal to aggravate your wounds."

Talon then grinned showing his fangs as he said "Glad you were worried about me Snowflake."

The girl blushed like a little girl as she pushed him away. Phoebe and another huntress approached Fecilia to aid her in her injuries as Leo, Piper, Jason and Zoe stood back and watched.

"They remind me of how Zeus and I argue," said Hera with a small shake of her head,

"Except that the male isn't a God with a superiority complex," said Zoe, "This one just likes to be whipped."

"If only Zeus was like that," said Hera shaking her head,

"Thank you for freeing them Lady Hera," said Jason bowing,

"It is no trouble my champion," said the Goddess, "As much disdain I have for some of these huntresses, I realized it would have been a mistake to upset my saviors."

"You honor us Queen Hera," said Zoe with a small nod,

"So we got the quest finished so what now?" asked Leo,

The Queen of Olympus held his hand out to Jason as she said "Jason, hand me your coin."

Doing as he was told, everyone watched as Jason handed her his golden coin and she closed her eyes as a powerful glow garnered from the area into the coin and the Goddess flipped it to Jason who caught it as she said "Jason since you are here, I might as well give you what I have had prepared."

The Son of Zeus inspected the coin and saw it was normal as it was before but now a deep inscription on the front read 'Reginam Dextra' and Jason looked at her saying "Queen's Hand?"

"Yes my champion," said Hera, "Your weapon is now known as Reginam Dextra. A fitting name for my champion's tool."

Jason flipped his coin and caught a one handed, dual edged axe made of gold while orange energy were in the place of the blades. The weapon was at least a foot and a half and it looked wickedly sharp as the edges crackled with electricity.

"Dang," said Thalia giving a small whistle, "That weapon looks mighty fine brother."

"It has three more forms to go along with it," said Hera as Jason reverted it back into a coin,

"Thank you Lady Hera," said Jason with a bow,

She gave him a smile as she disdainfully looked at Thalia and said "As for you Thalia Grace…"

Leo and Piper backed up and cringed as a sound was heard as Phoebe snapped back Fecilia's leg in place as she crushed Talon's hand in the process. The half dragon howled in pain and flicked his hand saying "That hurt!"

"I swear sometimes you're the woman in this relationship," said Fecilia with a scoff,

"Someone's gotta do it if you won't," muttered Talon with a snicker,

A slap on the back of his head was his reward for the comment and Zoe sighed in defeat seeing her teammates show their weird kind of affection. The Daughter of Zeus glared at Hera as she said "Well lady?"

"Is that how you address the Queen of Olympus?" asked Hera with a flare in her eyes,

Jason shook his head at Thalia who gave a deep sigh and said "My apologies, what is it Lady Hera?"

"Much better," said the Queen, "Far more likeable you are."

The Queen of Olympus then said "You will resume your patrol on these lands and keep a look out for any more activity."

Thalia nodded as Fecilia was helped up by Phoebe and Zoe as she had a pair makeshift crutches and the queen said "You lot will return back to Camp Half Blood and report what has transpired."

"How will we get there Tia?" asked Leo, "Jason's pooped and from what I remember, the blue dragon can't turn big again in a few hours."

"Leave that to me," said Talon as he smirked "Transforming feels cool."

His girlfriend slapped him on the head with her crutch and said "Make yourself useful and change!"

Talon gave her a swift but sweet peck on the lips and said "Sure thing Snowflake,"

Fecilia smiled and muttered "Pervert"

Extending his wings and getting on all fours, the Forethought Five member grew and expanded until he was a massive, fully grown, green scaled dragon. Hera nodded as she said "Farewell my heroes, may we meet again on better grounds. Jason, Valdez and Piper are three of the Great Prophecy, tell your friend Annabeth Chase she is aloes one of the seven and she must comply to succeed."

She vanished in a pillar of light as Talon huffed and nudged his head as a signal. The group nodded as Asteron who was on Fecilia's shoulder was helped up by Zoe. Piper, Jason and Leo followed and as they sat on his scaly back, Thalia looked at them and said "See you guys soon! Jason! Watch yourself!"

Jason gave her a nod as Talon nodded and soared out of the hole Asteron made in the ceiling and flew off home to Camp Half Blood.

**Riley 3****rd**** Person POV**

Getting pushed along what looked like an endless tunnel, Allen, Riley and Ara waited in nervous anticipation on what awaited them. The entire time, Allen, Riley and Ara were kept quiet and shaken to their knees by Perses letting loose a very unhealthy amount of killing intent which even knocked out some of his own troops as they walked.

Riley looked around in desperation, trying to find any escape routes but she found none. Ara tried to sense a good amount of water for her to use but failed to do so since she could not read anything.

Allen on the other hand looked deathly serious as his only eye was scrunched up in thinking and his lips never parted. Feeling his lighter in his pocket, he clicked his teeth in the silence as he walked along.

The Griffon Rider nervously shuffled forward as Perses grunted as another demigod fell to his presence and he said "Not long now, personally, I would end you now but then again, my grandmother would destroy me before I could protest."

A feeling crept up the three's backs as they came close to the end of the tunnel and as they exited, they saw a massive factory like setting. The ceiling was high and illuminated and different tunnels led to other areas under the sewer line.

Forges, process lines, storage racks and monsters of all assortments ranging from Cyclopes and Telekhine who were focused on working on the forges. Earthborn and Demigods in armor were aligning the weapons while small, green creatures were connecting armor pieces and assembling weapon parts.

Riley took a step back as one of the green creatures who couldn't be at least a foot tall ran in front of her, picked up a piece and ran off. Perses chuckled as he said "Goblins, amusing little creatures."

As they were guided onwards, they spotted a large figure that stood as tall as Perses. He had curly orange hair, and orange freckles. He had pale skin while he had a upturned nose, arched eyebrows that looked unhappy and startled at the same time. The giant man wore a red velour housecoat that he kept open like how Perses wore his sleeveless trench coat. He wore silky valentine patterned boxer shorts with a pair of slippers that matched his coat. A patch of hair was on his chest that was a combination of red, pink and orange. A warm aura was around him but it wasn't welcoming but rather violent and very dangerous as if a roaring furnace was before them.

"Whoa," whispered Ara, "It's a giant ginger."

Riley stepped back as Allen's eyes widened as he said "Cacus…I should have known! The Fire breathing Giant Cacus!"

The large ginger turned as he scowled and said "So these three have been snooping around huh Perses?"

Perses growled as he said "Have some decency dolt! Put something on!"

"Unlike you?" shot back Cacus at Perses who crossed his arms and said "Unlike you, I look fine as I am."

Riley could agree as Cacus looked a bit fat and disgusting with how he looked but Perses' body was muscular and lean. Scars and burns were all over his body and he seemed to run his body to the ground often by seeing his injuries especially that giant scar on his exposed chest.

"What is all this?" asked Allen as the three of them were put on their knees by Perses who sent away the demigods with them, "By the looks of things it's as if you're stacking up for a war."

Cacus huffed a small amount of fire as he said "This? This is my factory! All my goods and supplies are here for my patron."

"Patron?" asked Ara quickly,

A flow of power came from Perses as the three heroes weakened in their knees. Cacus wheezed as he too was affected by it and said "Don't do that! You know how I get!"

"Pathetic," spat Perses, "Cant even handle an amount of killing intent."

He turned as the Titan walked off with his hand raised lazily "I'll look around and see if anything needs help with…I swear I should be running this place."

Cacus growled as he muttered "One day I'll burn you down."

Perses stopped as he slowly turned to Cacus with a harsh glare and said "I'd like to see you try ginger. One false step?"

The Titan then gripped his massive cleaved and said "Then my friend here becomes a very happy cleaver."

Cacus remained silent as Allen said "Who is your patron?"

"Might as well tell you," said Cacus, "You're going to die here anyway. Gaea, Mother Earth. She is rising once more and I have taken her offer to gather supplies for her army!"

He opened his arms as he grinned and said "She even gave me a good amount of hands here so to say. With this amount of workers, my souvenirs will rocket in sale!"

The Giant's face then darkened as he said "If only I wasn't assigned with that brute of a Titan Perses. He failed already but I don't know why Gaea gave him another chance."

Ara, Riley and Allen muttered in worry as they imagined how Gaea, the Primordial, was rising. Allen clicked his teeth as he surveyed the area and Cacus said "I've wasted enough time with you three."

He pointed at three guard demigods and said "Take the two to the Renon Sector and dispose of them. The little girl shall be taken to the Aplha sector, she's a Daughter of Poseidon and maybe she can help with the plumbing down here."

The three nodded as Allen, Riley and Ara were led off. In her head, Riley was comprehending the situation, a valuable amount of information was given to hem but now they were on their way to hitting the ground.

She grunted in frustration as she struggled in her binds as Ara silently obeyed and was guided off. Riley grit her teeth in anger as her friend was taken away, she was now with Allen as they were both being bound as two demigods moved them forward.

She met eyes with her boyfriend and he nodded his head and clicked his teeth. Riley's eyes widened as she realized, all the clicking off his teeth was a form of a message. She understood it now and she too nodded as Allen stopped walking, stood straight as he turned to face the two and the enemy said "Hey! Keep moving!"

In a flash, red lines sprouted out of her boyfriend's wrists as they ripped through the rope bind and in a quick move, he knocked the two out by whipping one of the lines around one's neck and smashing both into each other.

Riley's mind was boggled on what these weapons were. She had never seen them in her life and how Allen used it so well, she didn't know. Allen cut her binds as she said "What are those?"

"A gift," said Allen silently,

He looked her in the eye as he said "Riley look, you need to save Ara, find her and tell her to blow the whistle I gave her. It's your ticket out."

"Your?" asked Riley, "What about you?"

"I'll find my way out," said Allen, "I need to get rid of all this, you have a five minute window before I do."

"I am not leaving you!" said Riley frantically as the commotion was heard and from the tunnel they came from, grunts and scuffling was heard as Allen said "Do you trust me?"

"I do" said Riley, "but Red-"

"Then go!" said Allen in her face, "Ara is in trouble! Save her and get out of here! I'll try to find my way out!"

She interlaced her right hand with his as she narrowed her eyes. She had to save Ara and true, this place had to go and she trusted him. If he said so then he would make it out.

Holding his hand, she gave him a fierce kiss as he stepped back a bit and parted from him with a glare saying "You better make it out!"

A serious look was in his eye as he said "I promise Riley. Tell Chiron what happened and be careful! Save Ara and make sure to tell her, blow the whistle hard!"

She nodded as he faced her with a grim eye and said "I love you"

If she wasn't in this situation, she would kiss him till the sun rose but now wasn't the time. She felt her expression soften as she said "I love you too"

Riley ran off gripping her necklace as her spear materialized in the air before her and she grabbed it and ran. Allen pulled out a small rock from his pocket which he worked on in his cell. A glowing glyph was on it and he muttered "Tadi would have killed me for going through her notes but I had to." **(See Tadi's tunnel battle in Last Olympian in the first book, guess what the rock does.)**

He faced the tunnel where he had to go and narrowed his only eye in determination and said "Its better this way…"

The huntress sped past Goblins, Earthborn and Telekhine, cutting them down as they came and a few meters later, she saw Riley being led off by the same demigods who caught them in the first place.

"Hey you two!" said the Texas girl,

The two turned as Ara's eyes widened in joy and Riley ran forward in a speed the two were startled by. They had no time to black as Riley impaled one in the stomach as he crumpled on the ground and she flipped over the next one and slashed downwards; wounding him from behind and he fell down bleeding out.

Ara looked shocked on how the two were bleeding to death but Riley untied her and said "Sorry for the display princess but we gotta go!'

"How about Allen?" asked Ara,

Explosions were heard as she remembered they had a minute left. Monsters surrounded them as Riley said "Shit! Ara blow the whistle!"

"I don't know if that will help!" said the Daughter of Poseidon,

"Time to find out!" said Riley facing down the monsters with her killer intent keeping them at bay, "Now do it!"

She fumbled her pockets as she pulled out the metal whistle and blew hard sending a powerful sound which Riley guessed could have been heard from above. Seconds passed as the monsters glared and ran forward at the two.

Ara readied her trident as Riley adjusted her headband which kept her bangs up and said "Here they come!"

Suddenly, monsters were flying in different directions as through the horde, a large black dog that was as large as a rhino rammed through. The dog stopped before Ara and Riley as Riley laughed and said "Oh man! Girl am I glad to see you!"

"Mrs. O'Leary!" said Ara in joy,

Allen had been taking care of her since Daedalus entrusted her to him in his death. Ara hopped on as Riley did the same and she said "I swear giant monsters are lifesavers!"

"Get us out of here girl!" said Riley, "to the New York Surface!"

The dog barked as she leapt up high with Riley and Ara gripping her fur hard and she dived down the ground and the three vanished in the giant dog's shadow. A moment later, on the New York alleys, Riley and Ara popped out on Mrs. O'Leary's back.

They got off as the ground shook violently causing cars in parked to sound in alarm. The tremor died down as Riley grabbed her necklace and let go of her weapon as it vanished and she said "Red! You there!?"

No sound came in reply as a feeling of dread crept up Riley's neck. She looked at the giant dog and said "Girl, get back down there and look for Allen!"

"Woof!" said the dog as she ran towards the shadowy corner of the alley,

Ara dispatched her weapon as she put a hand on Riley's hand and said "I'm sure he's fine."

"He better be…" said Riley, "He promised…"

**Zoe 3****rd**** Person POV**

After Leo had showed them Bunker Nine and he was appointed the new Hephaestus councilor, Zoe then collected all the councilors and her Forethought Cabin Mates into the Big House as Chiron stood before them inside the meeting room and said "As we can see, the quest was a success."

"Not bad you three," said Will, "For a big deal quest, you guys did great!"

"I bet Zoe did all the work," said Clarisse, "But other than that, I say beginner's luck."

"Don't be such a sore loser Clarisse!" said Connor with a grin, "Its not like you failed your first quest!"

"She did dude," said Travis, "Remember the Flaming Badges incident?"

The Daughter of Ares growled as Katie snapped her fingers and vines wrapped around the twins as Leo laughed and Piper said "Everything aside, we have a lot to share."

"Do tell dumpster queen," said Drew with a dreamy look at Jason,

Jason cleared his throat as Fecilia sat with the help of her boyfriend since her leg was broken. The Son of Zeus stood and told them all that had transpired during the quest. By the end of it, the Councilors were in a state of disbelief, awe and most of all curiosity.

"So you're telling us there's this group of demigods who have tattoos like you?" said Talon,

The teen nodded and said "I remember everything, I was there when I took down the Titan Stronghold."

"Didn't it fall when Percy killed Kronos?" asked Lou Ellen,

"No," said Zoe, "He speak the truth."

"I led the siege there," said Jason, "I fought and killed Krios myself and I lost a good amount of friends there."

"I see," said Chiron, "so is this Hera's plan?"

"Yes," said Leo, "She said the two camps gottta unite if we wanna win."

"We're easy to talk to but will they comply?" asked Fecilia,

"That's the thing," said Jason, "the point of me being here."

"It means an exchange of leaders," said Annabeth in realization, "So that means-"

"Percy Jackson is in the other camp and he doesn't know who he is either."

The group went silent as processed the statement. Leo nodded and said "In a few months, after the Argo 2 is done. Piper, Jason, Annabeth and I, Four of the Great Prophecy according to Hera, will head there and try to make peace with them."

"Better make some room there Leo," said Fecilia, "The five are coming too; Percy's our leaded and consider us extra security for the boat."

Leo nodded as Talon grinned and Annabeth said "How long will it take to make?"

"A few months," said Leo, "Roughly eight months."

"Damn," said Talon, "That's a while…"

"Best we get started then," said Leo nodding vigorously thinking about his new project,

Just then, the door to the room opened as all eyes fell on two figures who looked tired, dirty and battered. Riley and Ara who had grim expressions on their faces stepped forward as Chiron trotted a few steps and said "Riley, Ara, you're back! Where's Allen?"

Riley and Ara approached the table as Riley who was holding two things to her chest put it on the table; it was a familiar burned, destroyed lighter that was smashed and black with grime. The second was an eye patch, a familiar eye patch. It was burned and black and barley recognizable.

"Oh Gods no…" said Annabeth

"No…"muttered Talon, "No! No! NO!"

"Allen…" said Chiron softly,

Fecilia buried her face in Talon's chest as Nico's eyes widened and he said "No way…"

Riley fell to her knees, grasped the two items and held it to her chest as tears flowed from her eyes. Asteron whined sadly and hissed in sadness as Ara hugged her friend a she whimpered and cried in silent despair. The room was filled with a feeling of dread as Jason, Leo and Piper looked at the items.

The lighter and eye patch was Allen's. The Oracle of Delphi was dead.

**AN**

**Roy: Done! Damn, heartbreak sucks in reality…I should know…**

**Jake: Its alright man, well uh this was a long chapter btw! 9k words!**

**Twista: Sorry if there are errors, were on the plane and this is just over. Next is Son Of Neptune and we're going to Percy! If you liked this chapter, leave a review below.**


End file.
